Pequena Caixa de Areia
by Marilia.g
Summary: O sumário não coube aqui, então o coloquei em um capítulo à parte. Percebi que vários leitores meus usam um tradutor para acompanhar minha outra fic, assim eu resolvi postar esta tanto em inglês quanto em português. Totalmente OU e pós-apocalíptica.
1. Chapter 1

Em um mundo pós-apocalíptico, devastado por décadas de catástrofes ambientais e guerras, o planeta atravessou profundas transformações. Todo o território disponível se resumiu a uma única porção de terra, último abrigo da humanidade após os constantes desastres, séculos depois fracionado em famílias – os Clãs – e regido por um único conjunto de regras simples e idioma unificado.

Neste cenário desesperador, interesses se chocam e antigos e novos valores universais são questionados em uma jornada existencial que questiona os últimos representantes da raça humana: vale a pena lutar, quando não há pelo que viver?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1 – MUNDO FODIDO**

 **Ano 2618**

Quanto tempo faz que o mundo morreu? Quantos séculos, até que os poucos sobreviventes procriassem o suficiente para a humanidade voltar a florescer?

Somos todos uma mesma família, pode-se dizer. E, ao mesmo tempo, não somos. Em algum ponto distante na árvore genealógica do mundo todos se conectam aos poucos "originais", sobreviventes do grande e contínuo holocausto que foi a agonizante morte do mundo.

Matamos o único lar que tínhamos, como os bastardos ingratos que somos e fingimos não mais ser. Cantamos louvores à Natureza como se assim fôssemos conseguir dela alguma consideração, algum sinal de que a situação da humanidade vai melhorar, e celebramos cada pequeno broto que ela nos concede como se fosse uma resposta às nossas preces.

Dizem que tudo começou com pequenas e quase imperceptíveis mudanças climáticas. Estações do ano mais longas ou mais curtas, mas sempre mais severas, até que os desastres naturais se tornaram mais frequentes. Aos poucos, as pequenas e espaçadas tragédias se acumularam de um jeito que se tornou inevitável pensar que estavam todas interligadas e indicavam que o mundo havia chegado ao limite. A dor e o medo vieram acompanhados do caos, e do caos à guerra foi questão de tempo. Guerra por qualquer recurso que a Natureza não houvesse destruído em sua ira.

Pessoas morriam, quando não vítimas da "revolta do planeta", pelas mãos humanas. Cidades foram perdidas, e com elas, recursos com os quais hoje somente podemos sonhar. Faltou comida, abrigo, água potável. Guerras civis se instauraram contra os governos beligerantes e dentro do próprio território reinou a discórdia, com pessoas se massacrando pelo alimento do dia.

Dizem que hoje estamos melhores. Que piada! Conversa fiada de elite querendo apaziguar a massa...

Armas nucleares foram usadas. Que maravilha, o planeta tentando desesperadamente sobreviver, e os idiotas somam radiação ao problema!

Alguns poucos tiveram o brilhantismo (ou a audácia) de perceber que a humanidade caminhava a passos largos para a dizimação, e em um último esforço para preservar algo de bom, ao menos uma marca de que não nos resumimos à destruição generalizada, organizaram às pressas uma coleta e preservação do que hoje são os registros mais venerados da nossa história em nosso dilapidado planeta. As "relíquias" que os escavadores, como eu, tentam encontrar e devolver à superfície, às mãos dos "Mestres", ao preço da refeição do dia.

"Escavadores como eu", em termos. Nem sempre eu entrego aos Mestres o que eu encontro.

Após a radiação, o planeta se revoltou ainda mais, até vir o cataclismo: maremotos cobriram de água onde antes havia terra, e placas tectônicas se moveram o suficiente para fazer surgir terra onde antes havia mar. Eu li que o mundo começou como um só continente, então acho uma ruidosa ironia que ele terminasse exatamente assim: um único pedaço de terra rodeado por um mar sem fim.

Bilhares de pessoas morreram. É incrível dizer isso, porque antes de ler os dados eu nem sabia que existia a medida "bilhar". Mas sim, foram bilhares de pessoas. Estima-se que menos de 1% da população de 2118 sobreviveu, e se conseguiram foi porque já estavam nos abrigos quando a Última Onda varreu a terra. Dos sobreviventes, apenas uma pequeníssima fração conseguiu procriar anos depois. São os "Originais", fundadores do mundo que temos hoje: o mundo após a morte do mundo.

Ouvi falar em seitas que cultuam os Originais, defendendo que eles eram pessoas puras o bastante para serem autorizadas pela Natureza a darem continuidade à humanidade, mas sinceramente, acho uma grande balela: o mundo está tão fodido hoje quanto esteve quinhentos anos atrás. Se conseguimos nos reproduzir, quando conseguimos, nada tem a ver com pureza e sim com nossa resistência parasitária. Somos pestes difíceis de exterminar.

Eu mal me lembro da última vez em que vi um bebê. Não foi só o mundo que recebeu veneno: nossas gônadas também. A Natureza é sábia, disto eu não tenho a menor dúvida, e se antes ela era uma senhoria gentil e complacente, hoje ela é a vadia rancorosa que sempre deveria ter sido. A Natureza simplesmente não nos deixa repovoar a terra como antes, e nem pode. Não sem provocar o colapso do frágil sistema que construímos.

O mais antigo ser humano atualmente conta com 68 anos de idade, uma conquista considerando que dois séculos atrás as pessoas mal chegavam aos 40 anos. Para mim, é só gente sacana vivendo tempo demais, o que significa tempo demais fazendo merda. Por isso eu chamo este mundo de "Pequena Caixa de Areia": enterramos nossos dejetos nele como se não houvesse o amanhã, e quando o amanhã chegou, finalmente percebemos que vivemos em meio aos nossos excrementos.

Mas quem sou eu para reclamar de alguma coisa? Ninguém. Sou apenas o Rato, um escavador como tantos outros, vivendo nos escombros com os "desterrados", meus iguais. Não temos rosto, nem nome, nem Clã, apenas um número. O meu é 47, mas me chamam de Rato porque sou muito pequeno e magro e dizem que 47 é um número grande demais para mim. Vivemos nos escombros, dos escombros. Nós procuramos em ruínas por traços de quem fomos, do que fizemos, e os vendemos aos "Mestres", pessoas autorizadas a examinarem o que encontramos. Ganhamos uma ninharia para nos arriscarmos diariamente, mas faz parte desta sociedade podre que pessoas como nós recebam o pior tratamento possível. Se não estamos em um Clã, somos nada.

Eu até já pensei em formar uma Guilda de escavadores, assim teríamos o mínimo de organização e poderíamos pleitear alguma melhoria em nossas condições de vida, mas a quem eu quero enganar? Os filhos da puta dos Clãs não querem dividir, apenas tomar, e quanto mais desorganizados formos, melhor para eles.

Clã Takarada, Clã Hizuri, Clã Fuwa, Clã Morizumi e tantos outros. Poderiam todos se chamar Clã "vamos monopolizar o pouco que existe nesta porcaria de mundo e tratar o restante da população como lixo, e ainda vamos convence-los de que estamos fazendo o melhor para eles, para evitar que a humanidade pereça", se dependesse de mim. Cambada de filhos da puta! Algum dia eu vou me vingar de todos eles!

Os grandes não se lembram dos pequenos. Eles alegam que se preocupam conosco porque são uns malditos hipócritas, e me dá náusea perceber como a massa acredita nas mentiras que eles contam. Enganam a todos, mas não a mim. Conheço bem a sordidez que se esconde por trás das paredes brancas e limpas que os protegem. Dividem a sociedade em Desterrados, Guildas e Clãs apenas porque assim conseguem se colocar no topo do mundo, acima de nós. Detêm todos os recursos e imaginam possuírem todo o conhecimento. Imaginam, e é daí que vem a minha única alegria desde que tiraram Maria de mim.

Os otários não sabem que este Rato sabe ler e escrever. Que aprendi sozinho a decifrar os idiomas da maioria das relíquias já encontradas. Que eu vendo aos Mestres dos Clãs somente o que quero e guardo o que realmente importa. Há preciosidades embaixo do monte de lixo que é a minha casa. Se descobrissem o que eu guardo, os idiotas ficariam loucos. Seria bonito de ver, os Mestres arrancando os cabelos porque um escavador esconde informações que eles matariam para obter. Não que matar seja algo difícil para eles... especialmente um escavador.

Eles nos mantêm na ignorância porque assim somos mais fáceis de manipular. Mas não a mim. Não, não a mim. Um dia eles terão uma surpresa, quando este Rato surgir do nada, diretamente dos esgotos para as abastadas residências, e subverter a ordem que eles criaram em proveito próprio.

E aí, eu vou morrer. Sem chances de fazer o que eu pretendo e sair vivo. Mas morrer à minha maneira e após me vingar de todos eles é a melhor forma de deixar este mundo maldito.

Eles me julgam dispensável. Não sabem que ninguém encontra tantas relíquias quanto eu. Ninguém sabe onde elas estão, quais passagens pegar, onde procurar. Ninguém afunda nas águas turvas sabendo exatamente aonde ir e o que buscar. Ninguém enfrenta tempestades de areia no deserto sabendo qual direção seguir e onde escavar. Ninguém mergulha nas profundezas das estreitas passagens soterradas com a minha habilidade. Ninguém é tão pequeno e magro quanto eu. Nem tão louco. Ninguém tem o "dom" que eu tenho. Ninguém sequer sabe que meu dom existe, nem mesmo Maria.

Eu li em uma relíquia que não compartilhar se chama "egoísmo". Acho engraçado que exista um nome para isso, e mais ainda que os antepassados encarassem o egoísmo como algo ruim. Não sei se eram um bando de hipócritas ou apenas uns sortudos filhos da puta, que tinham tanto que podiam criticar alguém por não dividir.

Viviam na abundância e nem sabiam. Sim, na abundância é fácil condenar alguém por não querer dividir.

Depois que o mundo morreu, não dividir se tornou vital. E outra coisa vital neste mundo é informação, e isto eu tenho de sobra. Talvez eu saiba mais que o renomado Mestre Lory e seu aclamado acervo, porque nenhuma obra que ele guarda é tão antiga quanto as relíquias que eu tenho. E eu sei disso porque já me infiltrei no palácio dele, quando fui procurar Maria.

Pequena e jovem Maria, meu maior arrependimento. O mais perto de uma família que eu tive depois que meu pai morreu por mim. Ela vinha sempre me ver apesar da imundície em que eu vivo. Eu sempre soube que seria questão de tempo até a beleza dela atrair algum figurão, mas como evitar o inevitável se eu sou apenas o Rato? Não salvei Kyoko, também falhei em salvar Maria.

Vendida pelos genitores ao Clã Takarada supostamente para ser neta de Lory. Certo, acredito! No submundo a gente sabe bem o que acontece com meninas belas e saudáveis: compradas para serem educadas e preservadas até se tornarem maduras o suficiente para a procriação, ou, conforme as leis, até completarem 16 anos. O mesmo destino que teve Kyoko, vendida pelos pais ao Clã Fuwa aos seis anos de idade, supostamente para aprender uma profissão, encontrou seu fim aos 14 anos de idade. Tudo porque Sho, filho e único herdeiro Fuwa, decidiu que não haveria mal algum antecipar em dois anos o que inevitavelmente aconteceria a Kyoko.

Só que ninguém avisou a ela que se tornar uma reprodutora para os Fuwas fazia parte da extensa lista de tarefas que a aguardava no futuro. Educada para se tornar a cozinheira do Clã, ofício difícil em tempos de limitação de alimentos, Kyoko imaginava que obteria a insígnia matrimonial e, com isso, se tornaria exclusividade de Sho antes que ele invadisse seu quarto no meio de uma madrugada como um animal no cio. Kyoko não esperava a invasão, nem a violência. Era uma inocente, a única inocente de quem eu ouvi falar antes de Maria, e como uma inocente ela pereceu. Pode-se dizer que foi um milagre que ela chegasse aos 14 anos.

Este mundo pertence aos fortes e desalmados.

Mas com Maria eu não vou contar com um milagre. Não, Maria não terá o mesmo destino de Kyoko, e eu vou garantir isso nem que custe a minha vida.

Maria não vai morrer sozinha à beira de um rio.

Seis anos depois, ninguém se lembra de Kyoko, a jovem promessa do Clã Fuwa no raro ofício de cozinheira, a menina vendida para que os pais deixassem a condição de Desterrados e fossem aceitos em uma Guilda. Somente eu, filho do homem que assumiu a culpa de Sho pelo estupro e do patriarca Fuwa pelo homicídio, sei como a escória da humanidade repousa em limpos lençóis enquanto corpos jovens como o de Kyoko alimentam a vida aquática deste mundo fodido.

Sim, eu me lembro dela. Toda maldita vez em que eu visto a roupa especial antirradiação que meu pai conseguiu para mim em troca de se declarar culpado e ser sumariamente assassinado pelo Monstro Tsuruga. O Clã Fuwa saiu ileso, o Monstro saciou sua sede de sangue, a humanidade ficou satisfeita porque um crime bárbaro foi solucionado e o suposto autor foi exemplarmente punido, mas todos os dias eu sou atormentado pelo fato de que Kyoko não foi vingada e meu pai foi assassinado no lugar de dois filhos da puta. Tudo não passou de um circo, e meu pai sabia disto tão bem, que percebeu que seria morto de um jeito ou de outro. Se não aceitasse a proposta dos Fuwa, o corpo dele faria companhia ao de Kyoko, então ele fez o que todo Desterrado faz de melhor: sacrificou a própria vida por uma garantia mínima de sobrevivência, quando não para si mesmo, ao menos para mim.

Mas eu juro que faço mais do que sobreviver: eu construo um império de conhecimento. Eu não tenho força física, nem armas, mas o que eu sei é suficiente para acabar com todos eles.

Eu só preciso jogar minhas cartas corretamente.

A jovem Maria não seguirá os mesmos nefastos passos de Kyoko. Não, esta noite eu vou agir. A primeira invasão ao palácio de Lory foi apenas uma missão de reconhecimento, porque esta noite eu terei a ocasião perfeita para tira-la de lá, quando todos estiverem bêbados demais após comemorarem a ascensão do Monstro Tsuruga, o mais sanguinário dos juízes e antigo herdeiro do Clã Hizuri, à condição de Chefe do próprio Clã.

Assassinos e estupradores, é o que os Chefes de Clã são. Pervertidos miseráveis, um dia eu vou acabar com todos eles.

E tudo vai começar esta noite.

 **N/A – Esta história me atormenta há meses!**

 **Para quem estiver aguardando uma atualização de "Aprendendo a Voar", saiba que assim que eu superar meu descontentamento com os rumos que SB! está tomando eu retomo a fic. Eu apenas não estou conseguindo lidar com a situação "Kyoko sendo drogada e arremessada de um prédio", por mais que eu não acredite que seja este o desenrolar da história. Quero dizer, WTF, é de tentativa de homicídio que nós estamos falando, e com requintes de crueldade! A mera imagem dela sendo covardemente drogada e lentamente carregada até a beirada do edifício revirou meu estômago. Sério, nem mesmo o "Dark Kuon" me pareceu tão sanguinário quanto as duas mulheres.**

 **Desabafos à parte, após passar meses ignorando a ideia desta fic, o último capítulo de SB! foi tenebroso o bastante para que esta história pós-apocalíptica voltasse com força total, então cá estou eu, tentando recobrar a motivação para voltar a escrever em "Aprendendo a Voar".**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2 – SALVANDO A GAROTA**

Eu sempre me surpreendo quando vejo as imponentes ruas da Cidade Central. Nenhum Desterrado por aqui, lógico que não. Até mesmo os membros de guildas somente podem permanecer neste lugar enquanto estiverem desempenhando os ofícios para os quais possuem alvará, do contrário, são "convidados a se retirarem" pelos truculentos fiscais que verificam cada transeunte.

Só que eles não se rebaixam a procurar nos subterrâneos. Não, eles são muito bem pagos para garantir que ninguém abaixo de um membro de Clã tenha acesso à Cidade Central sem prévia autorização de um nobre, mas a fidelidade deles ao trabalho não envolve verificar o que rasteja sob as gloriosas ruas.

Após tanto tempo convivendo com a elite, os trogloditas se esqueceram de onde vieram. Será que percebem que são apenas mais uma mola no intrincado mecanismo que mantém a maioria da população à mercê dos caprichos de uma minoria privilegiada?

E que diabos os nobres fizeram, afinal de contas, para hoje merecerem as regalias das quais usufruem?

Escavadores morrendo quase diariamente, soterrados sob os escombros das ruínas das quais retiram o sustento, e nenhum pronunciamento em pêsames da Cidade Central. Não, os figurões não fazem ideia do preço pago para adornarem suas casas com os objetos que os escavadores encontram e sequer sabem o nome, pois não receberam qualquer educação.

Eu caminho, rastejo e escalo o labirinto que são os dutos subterrâneos. Os sons das criaturas que dividem o espaço comigo não me assustam nem incomodam. Não posso dizer o mesmo dos sons estridentes que se tornam mais altos à medida que eu me aproximo do meu objetivo.

Risadas grosseiras de criaturas inebriadas de si mesmas.

Eu piso em algo, e a sensação repugnante é um alívio do que eu sinto quando me aproximo deles. O cheiro viciado do ambiente pútrido e estagnado pela falta de circulação de ar não fere minhas narinas tanto quanto o cheiro forte das essências que homens e mulheres utilizam para camuflar a podridão de suas almas.

Se é que eles têm uma alma.

A cada segundo esperando a oportunidade certa de sair dos dutos e invadir o palácio de Lory, a cautela me lembra a grande merda que eu estou fazendo. Porque sim, eu tenho um plano de merda. Não tenho dúvidas de que eu conseguirei chegar até Maria, mas depois, o quê? Terei que usar o máximo das minhas habilidades para conseguir sair de lá com ela. Ela não tem a estamina que eu tenho, não está acostumada às condições que eu estou. Fora que eu terei que esconder Maria do mundo, e o único lugar seguro que eu conheço é onde está o meu tesouro. Se qualquer coisa der errado, eu perco tudo: Maria, minhas chances de vingança, minha vida.

Quisera eu pudesse desposa-la. Nem mesmo um Mestre de Clã pode ir contra um enlace matrimonial, mas é claro que os malditos determinaram que qualquer compromisso com um Desterrado não tem qualquer validade. Infelizmente, eu também não conheço um único homem a quem eu possa confiar Maria. Eu sou a única chance que aquela menina tem, e até eu sei que eu não sou grande coisa.

Mas hoje, eu vou ter que bastar.

Fecho os olhos, concentro-me em minha habilidade. Mapeio todo o terreno e vejo com clareza que a segurança está bem mais acirrada que na lua-cheia passada, provavelmente resultado da confluência de tantas figuras ilustres no mesmo lugar. Imóvel, procuro duas pessoas, pois somente duas pessoas me preocupam neste momento: Maria, meu objetivo, e Ruto, meu maior rival. Se eu descobrir onde os dois estão, descubro como agir.

Puta que pariu. Claro que um tinha que estar com o outro. Meu azar filho da puta sabe ser fiel.

Aguardo.

Aguardo mais.

Maria deve ter se cansado, já que eles repentinamente começaram a se mover. A esta altura, eu já tenho todo o mapa do palácio de Lory em minha mente. Não é porque eu fiquei imóvel que eu fiquei à toa.

Ruto trancou a porta do quarto, mas não me importa. Não há fechadura capaz de deter um Rato. Vejo-o se afastar, parece que chegou a hora do grande momento, o brinde de comemoração para coroar o nascimento de um novo Clã. Grande merda. Para o mundo, nada muda.

Saio do duto e contorno as ruas como se tivesse passado a vida inteira nelas. Evito os seguranças como se fossem folhas ao vento, infiltro-me no palácio e sigo direto até Maria, evitando quaisquer olhares com a precisão de um relógio suíço.

Li em uma relíquia chamada Enciclopédia que os relógios suíços eram os melhores da época dos antepassados. Eu me pergunto sobre o gosto do queijo e do chocolate suíços, mas se ele era tão bom quanto o canivete que eu encontrei semana passada, devia ser uma das coisas mais maravilhosas do finado mundo.

Espero encontrar outros volumes da Enciclopédia. Eu já decorei toda a letra S, e tenho quase certeza que Lory tem a letra B.

Retomo a concentração e abro a fechadura do quarto a tempo de evitar um segurança que surgia no fim do corredor, encontrando Maria debaixo de um emaranhado de lençóis.

Mas, espera... que porra de quarto é este? Parece um pesadelo de babados, fitas e pedaços de renda! Ao menos... ela parece dormir tranquila apesar da cor predominante fazer meus olhos doerem. O alívio me invade, mas não dura; só o tempo suficiente para eu me lembrar que, apesar de Maria merecer toda aquela opulência, o preço que ela terá que pagar será alto demais.

Não tenho tempo a perder com delicadezas, nem posso me dar ao luxo dela se sobressaltar e alertar alguém, portanto a acordo com uma mão em sua boca. Como eu esperava, ela desperta assustada, mas logo se tranquiliza ao me identificar. Eu posso senti-la sorrindo sob a minha mão, o que me faz lembrar do meu trajeto até ali e de como eu estou absolutamente imundo.

Mas Maria não se importa e se atira sobre mim, abraçando-me. Esta menina é boa demais para o próprio bem. Se eu pudesse, casaria com ela. Nem pensaria duas vezes.

Maria é meu ponto fraco. E eu percebo isso tarde demais.

"Afaste-se dela. Devagar"

Se eu não reconheço a voz, só pode ser Ruto, e Maria confirma minha suspeita ao pedir a ele que não me machuque. Doce Maria, se soubesse qual é o papel de Ruto para o Clã Takarada não pediria tal coisa.

"Diga ao mar que não sabe nadar e peça a ele que não a afogue". Eu pensei ter pensado, mas as palavras seguintes me garantem que não.

"Ora, o que temos aqui? Um Desterrado culto? E, pelas roupas, um Escavador! Interessante, muito interessante!"

Agora fodeu. Eu estou de costas não só para Ruto, mas para Lory também. Erro de amador: não só me desconcentrei das ameaças, como fiquei de costas para a porta e, entre nós e a única saída, dois oponentes.

Maria continua agarrada à minha cintura e pedindo aos dois para me deixarem em paz enquanto eu me viro lentamente para eles e constato não quatro, mas oito olhos em mim. Merda, merda, merda! Eu conseguiria escapar de Ruto e Lory, mas sem chances de conseguir passar por Yashiro e... por que caralho o Monstro não está na própria comemoração?

Agora eu percebo o tamanho da minha estupidez. Por mais habilidoso que eu seja em escapar de arapucas, não há como sair daqui sem lutar, mas qualquer comoção que se inicie no quarto atrairá uma multidão da qual eu não terei escapatória.

Os cálculos são rápidos em minha cabeça. Quais as probabilidades de pouparem Maria do banho de sangue que está por vir? Eles vão usa-la? Eu devo usa-la? É vantajoso mantê-la junto de mim, ou ela é descartável para eles diante da urgência de se livrarem de um invasor?

A tensão no quarto é opressiva e até Maria consegue senti-la, se a força com a qual ela me abraça é algum indício. Um par de olhos em particular me deixa desconfortável. Parece que a perspectiva de um massacre acordou o instinto assassino do Monstro Tsuruga.

"Você é surdo, garoto? Afaste-se de Maria, e bem devagar!"

Se a Morte tem uma voz, é a voz de Ren.

"Por favor, Ren, não machuque o Rato! Ele é meu amigo!"

Ah, Maria! Não há mesmo lugar neste mundo para a sua doçura.

Lory apenas nos observava, mas finalmente decidiu intervir para garantir a Maria que ela poderia me soltar, já que nenhum mal seria feito contra mim. Claro que eu sei que é uma promessa vazia.

Ela me solta, e eu a deixo ir. Não há motivos para permitir que uma criança presencie o que está prestes a acontecer. Sem tentar protege-la, Kyoko usufruiu de catorze anos de inocência; tentando proteger Maria, não permitirei que ela usufrua de menos que isto.

Por um segundo eu comemoro o fato de que Ruto se distancia com a menina. Talvez, tendo apenas os três com os quais me preocupar...

"Você causou uma comoção e tanto na lua-cheia passada. Foi a primeira vez que Ruto falhou em localizar um invasor!"

Oh, entendo. Então eles estavam preparados para a minha vinda.

"Só que nós imaginamos que você viria atrás de Ren! Quem poderia imaginar que o invasor estava atrás de Maria?"

Lory parecia terrivelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo, matraqueando algo sobre amores shakespearianos. Eu estava concentrado demais procurando uma saída daquela situação para me dar conta que o corrigia em voz alta.

Romeu e Julieta. O romance impossível estava em Romeu e Julieta, não em Othelo.

O sorriso satisfeito de Lory apenas confirma o que eu suspeitei um segundo tarde demais: ele estava apenas me testando.

"Rato... este é o seu nome?"

"47"

"47 não é um nome, é um número. Seu número de Escavador, não? E por falar nisso, o que você faz tão longe de uma ruína com esta roupa antirradiação? Veio ver Maria em tais trajes, coberto dos pés à cabeça? Como chegou aqui, rastejando pelo subterrâneo? É por isso que lhe chamam de Rato?"

O inferno que eu vou responder. Prefiro arrancar minha própria língua a dentadas antes de informar o que quer que seja a qualquer Mestre de Clã.

"Garoto... quantos anos você tem? Quinze, dezesseis? O que sabe da vida? O que pode dar a Maria? Com qual propósito você a procurou nesta noite?"

"Garoto, é melhor você responder as perguntas educadas do Mestre Lory. Não queira que as informações sejam extraídas por mim"

É a primeira que eu ouço a voz de Yashiro, e apesar dela me soar amigável, tanto a fama que ele tem quanto as mãos enluvadas me dizem que eu não tenho muito tempo. Qualquer que seja o desfecho da noite, ele acontecerá em breve.

O que você pode dar a Maria? Este quarto ridículo? Uma gaiola! Belas roupas? Pretexto para tira-las! Lazer e tranquilidade? Deixá-la dócil! Mestres imundos, sorrateiros e pervertidos, vocês são o mal que o planeta falhou em erradicar! Falam em salvar a humanidade, mas se aprazem com a própria bestialidade! Tudo que você pode oferecer a Maria é uma vida de ilusão!

Infelizmente, eu não pensei antes de falar. Maldita boca impulsiva.

"Hmmm. Você sabe algumas palavras difíceis, guri. Sem dúvidas sabe ler. E mais de um idioma, eu diria, o que é ainda mais surpreendente! Então, eu tenho certeza que você compreenderá as minhas palavras agora: quem é você para criticar a ilusão que eu ofereço? Ora, você não é muito melhor do que eu, é? Vive no submundo, arrastando-se por túneis, mas sua mente é bem maior do que isso, não? Aposto como está sempre usando esta roupa, quando foi a última vez que alguém viu o seu rosto? E os nomes que usa? Rato, 47, não são também ilusões? E quanto a amigos, parentes, você tem algum? Alguma relação verdadeira que não seja o engodo que você oferece a Maria? Ela sequer sabe quem você é? Como você pode protege-la lá fora, se mal consegue proteger a si mesmo? Ou você não sabe que garotos pequenos e magros, andando sozinhos por túneis e becos, são alvos fáceis para estupradores? Quanto tempo mais você acha que conseguirá escapar de ser emboscado, despido e posto de joelhos? E quanto tempo até a farsa acabar e eles a colocarem de barriga para cima?"

Ah... merda!

"É um palpite ousado, mas... você é Kyoko, não é?"

 **N/A – Eu estou usando várias referências de Skip Beat, mas não sei se elas estão ficando claras: a roupa que "Rato" usa é um macacão com capacete, uma mistura do macacão Love Me com a fantasia de Bo, mas de um jeito dark. Yashiro usa luvas, mas por outro motivo. Ruto e suas habilidades de assassino, Ren e seu lado sanguinário (Kuon). O rosa da maldição Love Me no quarto destinado a Maria. Lory e seus devaneios sobre amores impossíveis. Enfim, eu tentei pegar elementos da história original e adapta-los para um mundo grotesco. Mais adaptações por vir.**

 **No próximo capítulo, mais algumas revelações e um pouco do ponto de vista de Ren.**

 **Oh, sim. Claro que eu não podia deixar Kyoko de fora da história, não é? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3 – O FANTASMA MATERIALIZADO**

Quando Lory me convocou para dizer que eu provavelmente sofreria um atentado quando fosse elevado à condição de Mestre de Clã, eu achei uma piada de mau gosto. Lory e seus dramas.

Lógico que me querem morto, disto eu sempre soube e não foi o que me surpreendeu. Mas a mera possibilidade de haver alguém neste mundo capaz de despistar Ruto me soou absolutamente ridículo e por um instante eu pensei que Lory havia finalmente enlouquecido.

Até o próprio Ruto me confirmar. Lory é dado a jogos e a exageros, mas Ruto não brinca em serviço. Raios, ele simplesmente não brinca. Nunca.

Quem quer que fosse, tinha habilidades furtivas fora do comum. Como um Excepcional conseguiu escapar do radar do Conselho é um absoluto mistério e deixou a todos preocupados. Se não detectamos um, quantos mais há por aí com talentos desconhecidos? Estão organizados? Representam uma ameaça?

Pergunta estúpida. Claro que representam uma ameaça. _Tudo_ é uma ameaça.

Decidimos agir com cautela, permitir que agissem primeiro. Estávamos confiantes de que não se tratava de uma única pessoa, afinal, neste mundo ninguém tem colhões para agir sozinho. E esta foi a única certeza que se confirmou, porque _ela_ certamente não tem colhões.

Eu observei atentamente o Escavador diante de mim, mas nada nele me dizia que se tratava de uma mulher. Havia algo inquietante na aparência dele, e eu deduzi que fosse o fato de estar com a cabeça coberta.

Eu sou muito bom em desvendar as pessoas, mas para tanto eu preciso das expressões faciais e da linguagem corporal. Tudo que eu via no suposto moleque diante de mim era uma compleição pequena e arredia. Um típico animal encurralado se apegando aos instintos básicos de luta ou fuga. Maria agarrada a ele me dizia que se conheciam, mas tal constatação não me tranquilizou: pessoas apavoradas cometem atrocidades se imaginam que conseguirão extrair algum proveito próprio.

Ao menos ele deixou Maria ir, o que facilitava em muito o meu trabalho. A decisão de mata-lo antes ou depois de fazê-lo falar só dependia de Lory, já que a cortesia não me permitiria ignorar a vontade do meu anfitrião. Etiqueta mórbida de um mundo insano.

Outra surpresa da noite foi o refinamento do invasor. Havia um inegável ódio no pouco que ele dizia, mas quem não tem ódio hoje em dia? Contudo, o nível de educação que ele revelava talvez rivalizasse com o de um Mestre de Clã, criado para assumir um papel de comando na sociedade. Quando eu começo a cogitar a possibilidade de a roupa de Escavador ser um mero disfarce de um assassino de algum rival, provavelmente herdeiro de Clã, Lory faz a dedução mais bizarra de todas sob a forma de uma pergunta.

"É um palpite ousado, mas... você é Kyoko, não é?"

 _Kyoko. Kyoko. Kyoko_. O nome pulsa nos meus ouvidos, trazendo-me recordações indesejadas do único caso que eu não solucionei na minha trajetória como juiz.

Eu era pouco mais que um novato à época, enviado para o território Fuwa para investigar e aplicar a justiça contra o culpado. Cada território tem um juiz, mas a lei determina que um juiz não pode atuar no próprio território, maneira de tentar impedir que a justiça esteja a serviço de conflitos de interesses.

Uma grande bobagem. O que mais acontece entre os Clãs é a troca de favores.

O simples fato de solicitarem o juiz mais inexperiente para um dos casos mais polêmicos da época já me dizia que a intenção dos Fuwa era acobertar alguma merda. Os sorrisos falsos que me deram enquanto afirmavam que era uma honra para eles que o herdeiro Hizuri estivesse investigando o caso ainda estão frescos na minha memória, assim como os arranhões no rosto de Sho, que eles disseram terem sido provocados por uma queda.

 _"Minhas pernas são longas, às vezes eu me atrapalho com elas. Sabe como é..."_

Ele sequer se deu ao trabalho de tentar esconder o sarcasmo. Ali eu já sabia que Kyoko estava morta. O chamado era para investigar o desaparecimento dela no meio da madrugada, o que por si só já representa grandes chances da pessoa não ser encontrada viva, mas antes de ver Sho e todo o circo que os Fuwa armaram, eu ainda preservava uma centelha de esperança.

O pior sobre o trabalho de um juiz é sempre atuar _após_ o crime ter sido cometido. Eu apenas lidava com retalhos, de histórias e de pessoas, e após montar o macabro quebra-cabeça eu conseguia visualizar toda a sucessão de terríveis eventos. Até o Caso Kyoko eu conservei o estúpido desejo de, só para variar, conseguir salvar alguém. Depois do Caso Kyoko, eu apenas torcia que no caso seguinte eu pudesse colocar minhas mãos no verdadeiro culpado.

Durante as investigações, os relatos que ouvi sobre ela das pessoas que a conheciam me intrigavam. Contavam que ela gostava de caminhar a esmo pelo território Fuwa, de procurar refúgio em qualquer canto em que a Natureza se manifestasse; costumava se perder em pensamentos e pensar em voz alta. Era diligente com todas as tarefas e nunca reclamava. Diziam não haver comida melhor, e todos pareciam realmente preocupados e pesarosos, quando não por afeição, pelo inconveniente de perderem uma peça importante na dinâmica cotidiana. Com exceção, é claro, dos Fuwa, os últimos que eu interroguei.

Se (por um milagre) eu a encontrasse viva, eu não sairia do território Fuwa sem leva-la comigo. Pagaria cem vezes o valor que eles deram aos pais dela se fosse preciso. Eu era jovem, tolo, emotivo a este ponto.

O Caso Kyoko me transformou de muitas maneiras.

Não precisei de mais do que dois dias para seguir o rastro muito bem montado até os Desterrados que viviam do lado de fora das muralhas do território Fuwa. Direto para a residência de um homem decrépito que mecanicamente narrou como a encontrou caminhando à beira do rio, aparentemente perdida, e como a estuprou antes de esfaqueá-la. Após garantir que ela estava morta, colocou-a no barco, remou para longe da margem e despejou-a na sepultura aquática.

Ainda havia o rastro de sangue na beira do rio e a enorme mancha vermelha na improvisada embarcação que confirmavam uma enorme perda de sangue, mas ainda que não houvesse rastro algum, eu não precisava ouvir muito mais para ter a confirmação de que Kyoko era mais uma vítima do sistema podre em que vivemos. Certamente estuprada por Sho, tornou-se um estorvo para os Fuwa no instante em que ela comprovava a ocorrência de um dos maiores delitos da sociedade.

A humanidade está lutando para sobreviver, e em tal luta as mulheres são recursos preciosos. Muito mais que os homens, na verdade. Não existe perpetuação da espécie sem um macho e uma fêmea, mas bastam poucos machos para que a raça persista. Fêmeas, contudo, precisam ser numerosas, já que dão à luz apenas uma vez a cada quase dois anos. Isto, em condições favoráveis. Atualmente as concepções são escassas, o que torna as "portadoras de útero" mais importantes ainda.

Foi com esta preocupação que duas leis foram criadas: não se toca em uma jovem enquanto ela não completar 16 anos, regra necessária para dar a elas um mínimo desenvolvimento antes que homens afoitos a tomem como procriadoras, e não se trata uma mulher com brutalidade, já que isto poderia pôr em risco a integridade de seus preciosos órgãos internos.

Certamente Sho descumpriu ambas, o que significava problemas ao Clã Fuwa. Se eu encontrasse uma única prova irrefutável do que ele havia feito, poderia arrancar o coração dele com uma colher e ninguém poderia me impedir, nem mesmo os Fuwa, e eles sabiam disso. Tanto, que solucionaram a questão sacrificando Kyoko e forçando um Desterrado a assumir a culpa. Fizeram-no admitir também o estupro porque, por mais improvável que fosse com a vida marinha que temos, seria constrangedor se o corpo emergisse e constatassem que ela foi violentada sem o bode expiatório ter assumido a autoria.

Solicitaram o juiz inexperiente para conduzir o caso, imaginando que eu ficaria feliz por soluciona-lo rapidamente e colher os louros. Fizeram-me participar da trama sórdida da qual escaparam ilesos, e também por isso eu não os perdoarei jamais.

Por mais que eu soubesse da farsa e o Desterrado soubesse que eu sabia, ele me pediu para morrer. Disse que se eu não o matasse, não só ele acabaria morto de qualquer forma como ainda haveria severas retaliações contra os demais Desterrados. Comigo ele tinha alguma esperança de uma morte rápida.

Mais um crime para eu colocar na conta dos Fuwa: fizeram de mim um assassino deles.

O caso Kyoko me atormenta até hoje. Foi a primeira vez que eu constatei que não seria como um juiz que eu levaria alguma justiça a este mundo fodido. Não, eu precisava de outro plano. Assim, comecei minha trajetória para me tornar Mestre de Clã.

É uma poética ironia que, no exato dia em que eu conquisto a posição que jurei assumir quando vi os rastros ensanguentados de Kyoko seis anos atrás, o fantasma dela finalmente saia da minha mente para se materializar diante de mim.

Como? O que eu deixei de ver?

Eu relembro freneticamente todos os detalhes dos dois dias de investigação, procurando a brecha através da qual eu não olhei. Até que... Caralho! O rio! Todo rio tem duas margens! Como eu pude ter sido tão estúpido?

Não é de se estranhar que o Desterrado nada tenha me dito. Como pedir a um Escavador para confiar em um juiz?

Claro, na época eu não era paranoico como sou hoje. Se o caso tivesse acontecido ontem, o que eu faria? Não me contentaria com a ausência de um corpo, menos ainda com uma confissão forjada. Não aceitaria tão facilmente que ela só poderia estar morta, já que é assim que as coisas são neste mundo miserável. Não, eu iria até a outra margem, interrogaria todos que encontrasse por lá. Buscaria em uma choupana caindo aos pedaços pelo corpo maltratado de Kyoko, envolto por curativos improvisados, e a encontraria lutando pela vida mesmo três dias depois do ataque.

Este mundo pertence aos fortes. Os fracos sequer chegam a nascer. Por isso a humanidade está morrendo.

###

 _"É um palpite ousado, mas... você é Kyoko, não é?"_

Como? Como? Como?

Há seis anos não me chamam assim. Como é possível que alguém se lembre de mim? Como ele pode ter concluído quem eu era? O que me denunciou?

Eu sinto o pânico afiar suas garras em todo o meu corpo. Não há tempo para buscar respostas, eu preciso agir! Eu preciso aproveitar as expressões apalermadas de Yashiro e Ren e a ausência de Ruto para fugir daqui!

Uma boa coisa do pânico é que ele me deixa mais forte. Eu nem preciso me esforçar para as pequenas, porém numerosas criaturas negras surgirem à minha volta. A explosão invisível arremessa meus três oponentes para longe e derruba a porta do quarto. Eu preciso aproveitar a chance, é agora ou nunca. Não tenho tempo para comemorar as expressões atônitas dos meus inimigos, presos por uma força invisível e impotentes diante da minha desabalada fuga.

Há sons de passos e gritos por toda parte, mas não são com as pessoas barulhentas que eu me preocupo, e sim com as silenciosas. "Triviais" não me assustam, mas "Excepcionais" me preocupam para caralho. Já gastei muita energia hoje, energia de todo o tipo, e sinto com clareza que não consegui conter a assombrosa força física de Ren por muito tempo. Não preciso sequer olhar para trás; não, quando eu sei que eu somente confirmaria que ele está em meu encalço.

Ele é rápido para o tamanho dele. Raios, ele é rápido para qualquer tamanho. Sem dúvidas a agilidade é outro traço excepcional que ele tem. Sem dúvidas, um predador.

Este mundo tenta matar todos nós a cada segundo. Não é à toa que os sobreviventes sejam aterrorizantes máquinas de matar perfeitamente selecionadas.

Darwin ficaria satisfeito. Mas por que inferno eu devaneio até em um momento como este? Concentre-se, diabos!

Ele pode conseguir compensar o tamanho com a agilidade, mas tamanho é tamanho. A menos que ele tenha também a habilidade de se encolher para metade do que é, não tem como ele me seguir no túnel dentro do qual estou prestes a mergulhar com a destreza de um Escavador experiente.

Sorrio. Bando de trouxas, escapar de vocês é quase tão bom quanto meu objetivo original de levar Maria comigo!

Uma coisa de cada vez: escapo hoje para voltar amanhã com um plano melhor. Bem, ao menos com um plano!

Ren grita algo. Algo que soa preocupantemente como "Ruto, não!" antes do meu corpo ficar mole e tudo ficar preto.

 **N/A – Eu nem sei o que dizer sobre este capítulo. A coisa toda está se escrevendo sozinha, eu juro! XD**

 **Algumas fics têm vida própria, o que é assustador. E emocionante!**

 **Beijos e obrigada por me acompanharem!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4 – COMO KUON NASCEU**

 _"Ruto, não!"_

Eu vejo em câmera lenta o corpo outrora ágil perder completamente o tônus muscular e, graças ao momentum da fuga, colidir fortemente contra a parede. Eu não sei em qual substância Ruto embebeu o dardo que usou, mas no momento eu tento não lembrar que ele é um assassino extremamente eficiente e torço que tenha sido somente em um tranquilizante.

Eu sinto ele me observando enquanto eu ergo o corpo inerte nos braços. Há murmúrios ao nosso redor, o que me lembra que temos expectadores e me faz corrigir meus próprios movimentos: eu estava prestes a carrega-la nos braços, quando me dei conta de que não seria prudente trata-la como mulher. Simplesmente a jogo por sobre um ombro e parto o mais rápido possível para os aposentos de Ten, sussurrando a Ruto para ir busca-la.

Eu sei que a primeira coisa que ele fará será procurar Lory. Como Conselheiro, suas duas funções principais são interceptar qualquer ameaça contra o Clã e cuidar da segurança do Mestre, necessariamente nesta ordem. Com Kyoko inconsciente ( _"não morta_!", repito a mim mesmo), sei que ele irá imediatamente verificar se Lory está bem, o que também serve ao meu propósito. Estou certo de que Lory adivinhará a razão pela qual Ten é solicitada e compreenderá a urgência.

No trajeto, ignoro as perguntas e os comentários dos curiosos que atrapalham a minha marcha. Vi Yashiro surgir, provavelmente libertado graças à inconsciência de Kyoko, e, como se lesse meus pensamentos, começar a dispersar a multidão.

Habilidade sinistra, a dele. Nunca consegui descobrir se é a voz ou se são os olhos, mas há algo de hipnótico na forma como ele consegue moldar o estado de espírito das pessoas, convencendo-as a se comportarem exatamente como é do interesse dele. O que é muito conveniente, já que o faz raramente precisar usar sua estimada coleção de facas. Yashiro adora as lâminas, mas detesta a sujeira que elas fazem.

Julie nunca entendeu por que eu o escolhi para ser meu conselheiro. Ela certamente preferiria se eu tivesse ao meu lado alguém com as habilidades de Ruto, mas o que ela ignora é que eu não preciso de um assassino ao meu comando; não, quando eu sou meu próprio assassino. E extremamente bom no que faço, diga-se de passagem.

Não, de Yashiro eu preciso somente da astúcia e da estratégia; enfim, de uma mente calma para contrabalancear minha impulsividade. Só que isto não é algo que eu vá dizer à mulher que tirou a mim e ao meu irmão mais velho Rick de uma favela de Desterrados e nos criou como seus fôssemos seus próprios filhos...

Quando eu finalmente alcanço os aposentos privativos de Ten, deposito o corpo leve e irresponsivo sobre um catre e removo o capacete.

Eu... não esperava por isso. Por seis anos eu fui atormentado por pensamentos sobre Kyoko, mas somente diante do rosto dela eu percebo que ela nunca teve um rosto para mim.

A despeito dela aparentar odiar o próprio cabelo, julgando pela maneira totalmente aleatória com a qual o cortou, as feições não deixavam qualquer dúvida de que se trata de uma mulher. O choque me paralisa. Uma mulher, realmente uma mulher. Só pode ser Kyoko; a suspeita finalmente se torna realidade.

A prova viva do crime do Clã Fuwa.

Uma mulher. Uma mulher de 20 anos ainda não tomada nem como esposa, nem como procriadora.

Uma mulher vivendo sozinha em uma favela.

Uma mulher subsistindo como Escavadora.

Caralho, sozinha ela consegue quebrar uma boa quantidade de tabus sociais. Se eu estou atônito, o que diria o Conselho?

Puta merda, o Conselho!

Puta merda, Sho está aqui, no palácio de Lory, como representante do Clã!

"Oh? Eu concordo que ela é bonita, Ren, mas se você não sair da frente, Ten não poderá ajuda-la!"

Eu volto à realidade para perceber que Lory, Ruto, Ten e Yashiro estão ao meu redor, observando-me com expressões distintas enquanto eu seguro a cabeça de Kyoko com as mãos, olhando-a estupefato.

Eu a solto como se ela me queimasse e me arrependo imediatamente pela falta de delicadeza. A consorte de Lory não perde tempo em solicitar apenas a presença de Yashiro no cômodo e expulsar todos os outros. Eu ainda permaneço alguns segundos imóvel, observando Ten tentando remover o macacão de Kyoko e gritando instruções para Yashiro sobre quais ingredientes separar.

Quando Lory retornou ao aposento para me levar dali, a pele de Kyoko era um doentio tom acinzentado.

"Deixe Ten e Yashiro cuidarem dela, Ren. Nós três não estamos em condições de ajudar. Provavelmente, só atrapalharíamos"

Eu só compreendi as palavras de Lory quando olhei para Ruto. Como se as surpresas da noite não fossem o suficiente, lá estava o outrora estoico conselheiro exibindo nada menos que uma expressão facial.

Raios, não importa qual era a expressão que ele fazia: Ruto, simplesmente, estava demonstrando algo, o que era preocupante e de várias maneiras assustador.

Lory olhava pesaroso para ele.

"Não é sua culpa. Você não sabia"

Como eu esperava, Ruto nada disse. Apenas se postou ao lado da porta que guardava Kyoko, provavelmente em penitência por ter atacado uma mulher.

Eu imagino o que deveria estar passando pela cabeça dele: talvez ela fosse a próxima mantenedora da humanidade, ou, em outras palavras, a próxima mulher a engravidar. Kyoko era uma nova possibilidade; talvez ela fosse uma esperança de não extinção da raça humana.

Com alívio eu escuto Lory explicar que o dardo usado contra ela continha apenas um tranquilizante, mas como é normal nesta merda de mundo, meu alívio dura pouco tempo. Somente até Lory comentar que a aparência doentia de Kyoko devia-se à dosagem que Ruto usou: sem saber que se tratava de uma mulher, ele usou o suficiente para derrubar um homem.

E não um homem "Trivial", mas um "Excepcional".

"Mas não se preocupe, Ten vai saber combater a overdose"

Cacete, isto deveria me tranquilizar? Nem se Ruto usasse o dardo em mim! Eu tenho muito a perder, caso ela não escape novamente com vida, para cair facilmente na conversa motivacional de Lory.

Por alguns minutos, Kyoko foi real e não mais fruto da minha mente. Por alguns minutos, eu vislumbrei como seria a vida sem o peso da morte dela sobre os meus ombros; sem o tormento de lembrar o único crime que eu não solucionei e de sonhar com o corpo dela sendo estraçalhado por bestas aquáticas.

Não vai me surpreender se a maldita vida apenas quisesse que eu sentisse o doce sabor da redenção para que eu saiba exatamente o que lamentar quando Kyoko for novamente tirada de mim.

Para não me enveredar por tais pensamentos, aproveito a ocasião para perguntar a Lory como ele descobriu que o Escavador invasor era Kyoko. Eu sei que ele tem a excepcional habilidade de ver através de histórias e de pessoas, o que ele mesmo chama de "intuição aguçada", mas desvendar toda a situação e com tanta rapidez foi um feito extraordinário até para ele.

"Bem, como eu disse, foi um palpite ousado. A primeira informação que eu tive quando olhei para ele com Maria foi que se tratava de um garoto, já que nenhum homem adulto é tão pequeno. Não me surpreendia que o Excepcional desconhecido fosse jovem; afinal, o Conselho tenta localizar e identificar todos os Excepcionais, de preferência desde o nascimento, já que os Clãs os disputam acirradamente. Alguém com altas habilidades representa um desnível na balança de poder, uma ameaça em potencial aos outros Clãs, e disso você sabe bem, Ren. Mas alguém ter a habilidade furtiva suficiente para despistar Ruto e permanecer como Desterrado me pegou totalmente de surpresa. Quero dizer, se você tem algo que os nobres estimam, certamente não vai querer viver nas pocilgas, certo? Não, não vai; você vai procurar algum Clã, mostrar o seu talento e ser acolhido para ser treinado como Conselheiro, Assassino, Juiz ou qualquer outra função que lhe garanta uma vida minimamente confortável. Sendo assim, comecei a cogitar a possibilidade de ser alguém cuja necessidade de se esconder superasse a vontade de usufruir das benesses que somente um Clã pode oferecer, algo como um criminoso procurado, mas não consegui pensar em ninguém. Ao menos ninguém tão jovem ou tão pequeno.

Outro problema que não se encaixava era o fato de que nenhum criminoso procurado atualmente tem o perfil para fazer amizade com uma garotinha, menos ainda para correr o risco de ser capturado apenas para vê-la. Isto requer uma capacidade de sentir que os criminosos não possuem.

Voltei aos meus esboços. Alguém pequeno, altamente habilidoso, que precisa se esconder a todo custo, capaz de se afeiçoar a uma menina e, por fim, educado. Não a educação básica ensinada às pressas, mas a de alguém que teve acesso a acervos diversos; que leu absolutamente tudo que lhe passou pelas mãos. Tratava-se de um Escavador, e de um Excepcional, logo, não me surpreendia que tivesse tido contato com várias relíquias, mas o fato de saber ler os idiomas dos ancestrais me indicava uma pessoa que de alguma forma cresceu dentro de um Clã ou Guilda, pois somente estes são ensinados a ler.

Eu já tinha traçado boa parte do perfil do nosso invasor, mas havia ainda uma questão me incomodando: a idade. Um garoto de dezesseis anos, mesmo educado em um Clã, não possui o nível de conhecimento que o Excepcional estava demonstrando, especialmente porque as obras 'Romeu e Julieta' e 'Othello' foram desenterradas quatro anos atrás. Ora, então um menino de doze anos encontrou as obras, traduziu-as, compreendeu-as e vendeu-as para mim? Não que fosse impossível, mas era altamente improvável!

Foi quando me surgiu uma nova possibilidade: "ele" não tem só dezesseis anos. Precisa ser mais velho para angariar tal nível de conhecimento hoje em dia, mas um rapaz mais velho não seria tão pequeno!"

"Foi quando você deduziu que se tratava de uma mulher"

Não é uma pergunta, e Lory sabe disso.

"Exatamente. Só que uma mulher conseguir se esconder, mesmo sendo Excepcional, é extremamente difícil, afinal, todas elas pertencem a alguém, e o dono simplesmente não ficaria de braços cruzados esperando que ela aparecesse. Não, haveria um estardalhaço e nós saberíamos. A menos que-"

"A menos que a considerassem morta". Sei que estou sendo rude interrompendo o relato de Lory, mas agora que as peças se encaixavam eu me pergunto como eu deixei de ver exatamente o que ele viu.

Toda descoberta se torna óbvia _após_ a descoberta.

"De fato! Então, apenas busquei em minha memória por mulheres criadas em um Clã ou Guilda, que tivessem um motivo para se esconder e fossem dadas como mortas para o nome de Kyoko surgir. Afinal, como eu posso me esquecer das inúmeras vezes em que você profanou meus ouvidos bradando obscenidades contra o Clã Fuwa?"

Ele não precisava trazer isso à tona, precisava?

A porta do quarto se abre e dele sai Yashiro, avisando que Ten quer nos ver. Apenas Ruto permanece à porta, imagino que garantindo, após ouvir a história revelada por Lory, que nenhum curioso descubra a informação sensível que estamos escondendo.

###

"Eu nunca vi algo assim em toda a minha vida!"

O assombro de Ten reproduz fielmente o que eu estou sentindo. À exceção dos seios e quadris firmemente amarrados com faixas, Kyoko é uma imagem nua, pálida e imóvel no catre. No abdômen superior, a feia marca de queimadura responde a última dúvida que eu tinha sobre o que aconteceu na fatídica madrugada em que ela foi atacada: o Desterrado que a salvou, sabendo ou não do que estava fazendo, recorreu ao método bárbaro de cauterização para fechar a ferida.

Correto ou não, o procedimento havia funcionado. Restava saber se ela sobreviveria ao dano provocado naquela noite.

"Eu fiz tudo que eu podia, agora só precisamos mantê-la hidratada. Ela vai vomitar, e muito, e a situação vai ficar pior antes de melhorar, mas talvez ela sobreviva. Se ela sobreviver esta noite, vai viver"

" _Talvez ela sobreviva". "Se ela sobreviver"._ Tudo que eu consigo ouvir de Ten são possibilidades de morte.

"Saiam. Eu cuido dela esta noite"

"Hm? Mas Ren, ela-"

"Tudo bem, Ten. Deixe Ren cuidar dela"

Eu não quero olhar para nenhum deles. Não quero ver quais expressões eles têm neste momento. Mesmo se eu tivesse vontade de explicar, eles não entenderiam. Nesta merda de mundo, minha vida não teria qualquer sentido se não fosse por Kyoko. A história dela foi o que me deu um propósito maior, algo além da "sobrevivência da espécie" que pregam o tempo todo.

Eu desejei tê-la salvo seis anos atrás. Eu quis leva-la comigo caso eu a encontrasse viva. Eu amaldiçoei o Clã Fuwa pela vida que eles tiraram. Eu não podia fazer mais nada, então odiei a mim mesmo pela minha impotência.

Agora que ela está aqui, desde que ela esteja respirando, finalmente há algo que eu possa fazer _por ela_ , e não mais _por causa dela_.

###

 _"Ruto, não!"_

Escuridão total. Eu estou acostumada ao breu, ao confinamento, ao silêncio. Nada além de mim e as incontáveis criaturas que eu comando com um simples pensamento. Elas sussurram em minha cabeça sobre tesouros enterrados, pessoas aguardando em tocaia e passagens sem saída. Recitam todo o caminho que eu preciso percorrer para chegar ao meu destino, encontrar preciosidades e voltar em segurança para o meu esconderijo.

São projeções de mim, capazes de atravessar as mais espessas paredes e me dizer o que há do outro lado. Capazes de me mostrar segredos perdidos deste mundo. Relíquias que me ajudarão no meu plano de vingança, importantes o suficiente para que eu rasteje por espaços minúsculos em perigosas ruínas.

Quisera eu tivesse tal habilidade antes do ataque. Dizem que as habilidades dos Excepcionais despertam no momento certo, mas para mim o momento certo foi tarde demais. Não salvamos Kyoko.

 **Seis anos atrás**

"Você está me ouvindo, garota? Não morra! Não se atreva a morrer!"

 _Quem é você?_

"Caralho, há sangue por toda parte. Não morra, está me ouvindo?"

 _Sangue? Sangue de quem?_

"Você está fodida, garota. E agora vão me foder também. Eu já sou um homem morto, mas você pode viver"

 _Você fala tantas obscenidades. Quem é você?_

"Sobreviva, garota. Sobreviva e foda com todos eles!"

 _Eles quem?_

"Não deixe que saibam que você é uma mulher, isto é muito importante, está me ouvindo? Eles não podem saber!"

 _Eu... o quê?_

"Ah, você acordou. Qual o seu nome, garota?"

"K-...ooouuuch!"

"Kuon? Que porra de nome é esse? Mas tudo bem, parece nome de garoto. Bem, Kuon, você é meu filho, está me ouvindo?"

 _Dói, dói muito!_

"Você é Kuon, meu filho. Um Escavador. Sim, um Escavador. Mantenha esses peitos amarrados, entendeu? E não saia abrindo as pernas por aí! Ninguém pode saber que você é uma mulher, ou eles vão te matar e meu sacrifício será em vão!"

"Sacrifício... pai?"

"Sim, Kuon, meu filho. Eles chamaram o Monstro Tsuruga para acabar comigo, mas veja, eu consegui esta roupa de Escavador para você. Eu vou assumir a culpa pelos putos que foderam você, e em troca pedi esta roupa para você se esconder deles. Então você me deve, Kuon! Você me deve! Eu sou tudo que você tem, e eles vão me tirar de você! Vingue-se, Kuon! Vingue-se por mim!"

 _Sim, pai. Eles não vão saber. Eu vou acabar com todos eles por você, pai. Por você e... pela garota que eles foderam. Como era o nome dela? Kyoko! Sim, era Kyoko. Pobre Kyoko, tão inocente... ela não tinha a menor chance. Mas eu vou acabar com eles, pai. Por você e por ela._

"Fique quieta aqui. Não deixe que eles saibam quem você é. Mantenha-se coberta, entendeu?"

 _Sim, pai. Eu sou Kuon, seu filho. Eu ficarei escondido. Eu juro, eu vou ficar escondido. E vou acabar com todos eles._

 **Momento atual**

O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu voltei para aquele dia? Quem está me tocando?

"Pai?... Você veio me buscar?"

"Shhh, não fale"

Não é a voz do meu pai. Esta voz...

Eu começo a me debater, algo está errado e me dizendo para fugir. Mãos estranhas me seguram e a voz me diz para ter calma, para poupar minhas energias. Foda-se, não me diga o que fazer!

"Até à beira da morte você xinga, Kyoko?"

Kyoko? Quem é Kyoko?

Algo sobe pelas minhas entranhas e sai pela minha boca. Meu corpo inteiro dói e queima. Por que eu não morro logo de uma vez?

As mãos estão de volta, mas eu não tenho mais forças. Algo macio e morno cobre a minha boca, mas estou fraca demais para virar o rosto. Um líquido desce pela minha garganta e eu sei que conheço os sabores, mas não consigo lembrar os nomes dos ingredientes.

Eu grito ao sentir o ferro em brasa remendando novamente meus tecidos e vomito outra vez. Escuto novamente a voz do meu pai me dizendo para ficar quieta, senão matarão nós dois, e mordo com mais força o rolo de pano que ele colocou entre minhas arcadas dentárias, só que não é a voz do meu pai, ele não está me mandado ficar quieta e na minha boca há gosto de sangue.

"Kyoko, aguente firme. Por favor, aguente firme"

Quem é Kyoko?

"Aguente firme só esta noite, por favor... Vamos lá, só uma noite!"

Hm?

 **Seis anos atrás**

"Vamos lá, só uma noite!"

"Não, tire as mãos de mim!"

"Você vai ser minha de qualquer forma!"

"Sho, pare!"

"Argh! Sua vadia, você me arranhou!"

 **Momento atual**

"Sho, pare!"

Eu estou me debatendo de novo, o que me faz vomitar de novo. Quantas vezes já foram?

Eu combato as mãos que me seguram com a ferocidade de quem espera sentir, a qualquer momento, o soco que me deixará grogue e a lancinante dor no meio das pernas que me fará perder a consciência, mas nada acontece, apenas a estranha voz que me diz que está tudo bem, que eu estou segura.

O cacete que estou segura. Segura eu só estarei quando estiver morta, e pela dor que estou sentindo, a vida continua me sacaneando.

Estou fraca mais uma vez, e mais uma vez eu sinto a pressão macia. A diferença é que agora eu antecipo, com avidez, o líquido que eu sei que descerá a seguir pela minha garganta ressecada. Estou sedenta, então sorvo, sugo e lambo com vontade. Ouço um estranho som gutural, mas não consigo desvendar do que se trata, pois logo a escuridão volta a me envolver.

Ouço a voz chorosa de Maria. Filhos da puta, se machucaram Maria, eles vão se ver comigo!

Há algo suave e gelado percorrendo meu corpo. É agradável. Como é mesmo a palavra?

Oh, sim. É "refrescante".

###

Foi a pior noite da minha vida. Pior do que os cinco dias seguindo os rastros de carnificina dos Irmãos Açougueiros. Pior do que passar a madrugada com Yashiro e Rick no deserto esperando os traficantes de crianças saírem do esconderijo. Pior do que o treinamento com Lory e Kuu.

Eu nunca fiquei tão apavorado em toda a minha vida. Nem tão emocionalmente cansado.

Por doze horas, Kyoko balbuciou, tremeu, vomitou, mordeu, gemeu, gritou, socou, xingou, debateu-se. Quando eu pensei que nada poderia ser pior, ela ficou imóvel.

Sim, imóvel era muito pior. Imóvel ela parecia morta.

Não vi alternativa senão chamar Maria. Talvez a voz da menina arrancasse dela alguma reação, qualquer reação que me dissesse que ela permanecia lutando, mas eu só consegui ferir as duas: Maria chorou, se pela condição do amigo ou se por ter se sentido traída pelo segredo que Kyoko guardava, eu não sei dizer, e a única reação que Kyoko esboçou foi uma solitária lágrima.

Ten tirou Maria do aposento, não sem antes olhar para mim como se quisesse me castrar, surpreendendo-me. Curioso que antes dela saber sobre a história de Kyoko, a consorte de Lory representava a imagem ideal de mulher: dócil, modesta, tímida. Bastou saber que havia uma mulher adulta vivendo sozinha e trabalhando como Escavadora para que Ten levantasse os olhos que viviam grudados no chão e começasse a dizer algumas frases desafiadoras.

Horas. Bastou horas desde a existência de Kyoko ser revelada para que uma mudança do tipo se operasse. Como eu previa, a "situação Kyoko" precisa ser abordada com cautela.

Na falta de ideia melhor, seco com o dedo o rastro da lágrima e sinto o rosto dela quente e pegajoso. Com um pano úmido, começo a limpa-la, tentando diminuir sua temperatura corporal e deixa-la mais confortável, enquanto luto comigo mesmo para não pensar na intimidade do que estou fazendo, nem me lembrar de como a boca dela devorou a minha apenas horas antes, enquanto eu a fazia engolir um pouco mais do remédio preparado por Ten.

Eu sou um pervertido filho da puta, para ficar excitado em um momento assim.

Ao menos ela suspira, o que é uma reação. Qualquer reação é comemorável.

Algumas marcas arroxeadas começam a aparecer, especialmente em seus braços, cortesia das minhas tentativas em faze-la parar de se debater para não ferir a si mesma. Eu pensei em amarra-la, mas e se ela despertasse? O que ela poderia pensar que havia acontecido com ela?

Marcas de constrição desaparecem em pouco tempo, o que não se pode dizer sobre o dano emocional por se imaginar violentada novamente.

Eu me sento ao lado dela novamente e logo Yashiro reaparece, perguntando-me sobre ela.

###

Ren está pior do que quando finalmente conseguiu localizar os Irmãos Açougueiros e acabar com os dois. Pior do que quando ele come a comida terrível que Julie prepara, propositalmente ruim para evitar que Kuu coma sozinho todo o suprimento do mundo.

Qualquer coisa acima de intragável, e Kuu come o equivalente a um Clã inteiro.

Ele passou a noite em claro, e pela mão enfaixada eu deduzo que Kyoko o mordeu. Provavelmente ela morderia a própria língua, não fosse Ren enfiar a mão no meio e impedi-la.

Abençoada agilidade.

Ele está um trapo e eu torço para que Kyoko sobreviva, senão não sei o que será dele. Eu me lembro de como ele estava quando retornou do território Fuwa e de como ele ficou por semanas a fio após receber as condecorações por ter punido o Desterrado que a estuprou e matou. Ele não precisou me dizer para que eu deduzisse que o verdadeiro culpado havia lhe escapado por entre os dedos, menos ainda que o empenho dele para se tornar Mestre de Clã vinha do profundo descontentamento que ele sentia desde então.

Eu pergunto como ela está, e ele me responde com um mero gesto de cabeça. Ruim assim, hum?

Ren está amuado, Maria se recusa a comer e a falar com os pais e o avô, Ten está olhando os homens nos olhos quando fala com eles e Ruto permanece na porta como se Kyoko fosse a Mestre do Clã.

Por pouco não consigo abafar a risada. Se Ren me ouvisse rir em uma situação como esta, quebraria meu pescoço como se fosse um graveto. Bem, mas é engraçado. É engraçado como Kyoko não faz a menor ideia da reviravolta que está provocando no palácio de Lory. Inconsciente e em poucas horas ela conseguiu subverter uma ordem cuidadosamente instituída por anos, décadas, séculos de divisão social estrategicamente articulada e tem dois Mestres de Clã e um Conselheiro/Assassino à mercê dela.

" _Que mulher assustadora!"_

Eu estava prestes a dizer a Ren para descansar, talvez comer alguma coisa enquanto eu vigiaria Kyoko, mesmo sabendo que ele recusaria a oferta pela sexta vez, quando um balbucio vindo do catre ao nosso lado atrai nossa atenção.

"Oh, sim. É refrescante"

Pálpebras se abrem lentamente e olhos dourados pousam em nós.

 **N/A –Eu espero que as transições tenham ficado claras. Kyoko confundiu o passado e o presente e perdeu a consciência e a noção do tempo várias vezes. Em itálico estão os pensamentos, que ela estava debilitada demais para colocar em palavras.**

 **No capítulo, não sei se ficou claro, eu conto como "Kuon" surgiu. Aqui não existe Kuon/Ren, apenas Ren. Por outro lado, há Kuon/Kyoko, já que Kuon é a versão masculina que Kyoko criou para se fazer passar por homem por seis anos.**

 **Estou de férias e passarei uma semana viajando, portanto, a próxima atualização vai demorar um pouquinho.**

 **Como sempre, obrigada por me acompanharem! XO**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 5 – PONTO FRACO**

Os olhos que me encaravam eram de um dourado raro e vibrante, flamejantes como ouro derretido.

Não tive a chance de aprecia-los como eu gostaria, contudo.

Realmente, que outra reação eu esperava dela? Um sorriso? Um suspiro de alívio? Gratidão?

Pelas minhas contas ela já venceu a morte duas vezes. Quantas vezes mais, nos seis anos em que ela sobreviveu em condições precárias e em uma das ocupações mais perigosas e insalubres que existem, ela esteve à beira da morte e eu não faço ideia?

Uma pessoa assim, homem ou mulher, simplesmente não ficaria tranquila ao recobrar a consciência e se deparar com dois homens, especialmente com a fama que Yashiro e eu temos, observando-a atentamente.

Então, por que eu estou tão decepcionado, esparramado no chão tentando conte-la fisicamente enquanto ela se debate furiosamente?

###

Estou fraca e meu corpo inteiro dói. Abro os olhos e me deparo com Yashiro e Ren debruçados sobre mim. A sensação de vulnerabilidade é instantânea e meu primeiro reflexo é fugir.

Mas estou fraca. Minhas criaturas derrubam Yashiro, que estava de pé e do chão resmunga algo como "outra vez?", mas mal conseguem desestabilizar Ren. Foi uma jogada desesperada e descuidada, a força do meu ataque impensado servindo mais para me derrubar do catre que qualquer outra coisa.

Eu gemo quando meu corpo já dolorido colide contra o chão e tento fugir para o mais longe possível dos dois, mas mal chego a engatinhar quando uma mão se fecha em volta do meu tornozelo e me puxa para trás.

Eu chuto às cegas. Digo a mim mesma para não gritar, pois gritos não me salvarão, mas não consigo evitar o sorriso quando ouço um gemido vindo do meu captor.

Eu o atingi, ótimo, algum estrago eu preciso fazer. Eu não me importo de morrer, nem de ser ferida, desde que eu tire deles tantos pedaços quanto tirarem de mim.

Cansei de viver em desvantagem. Cansei de ser a única a sofrer perdas.

Bem, ao menos agora eu tenho a vantagem de nada ter a perder, enquanto eles...

Meu captor me arrasta até ele e tenta me imobilizar. Tudo que eu posso fazer é me debater e arranhar, não tenho mais energia para ataca-lo com minhas projeções. Yashiro resmunga algo como "deixar marcas" e eu sorrio novamente. Sim, tomara que fiquem cicatrizes. Tomara que infeccionem, que os arranhões ardam como o diabo quando forem limpos.

Uma vitória espúria e vazia ainda é uma vitória, certo?

###

Yashiro, por estar de pé, levou a pior no que quer que ela tenha feito. Ainda não descobri como a misteriosa habilidade dela funciona, mas parece ter algo a ver com um forte deslocamento de ar, quase como uma explosão.

Diferentemente de ontem, contudo, foi um ataque impensado e que se voltou também contra ela, arremessando-a para fora do catre e direto no chão. Sei que ela vai tentar fugir e me preocupa a quantidade de esforço que ela está fazendo e de hematomas que ela está acumulando, portanto não perco tempo em persegui-la e imobiliza-la.

Seria mais fácil se ela não estivesse tão frágil e se eu não tivesse que controlar também a minha própria força. Yashiro está puto, eu consigo perceber pelo tom de voz com o qual ele pragueja, já que fomos ambos descuidados em não antecipar a reação de Kyoko ao acordar.

Erro de amador. E não estamos em posição de cometer erros de amadores. Não quando o mundo inteiro aguarda uma ínfima oportunidade de acabar conosco.

Ela me acerta um chute perigosamente perto da virilha. Preciso fazer algo para afastar as pernas dela de mim, portanto trago as costas dela contra o meu peito, prendo as pernas dela com as minhas e os braços dela com os meus. Antes, é claro, eu recebo alguns feios arranhões.

"Ren, cuidado com a força, você vai deixar marcas!"

Oh, sim. Como se fosse fácil usar a força necessária para conte-la e suficiente para não a machucar.

Mesmo com os membros imobilizados ela tenta me atingir com a cabeça. Seria uma manobra mais eficiente se não fosse pela nossa diferença de altura e ela conseguisse, de fato, acertar meu nariz ou queixo, mas tudo que ela alcança é meu peito.

Sorrio. Por mais que seja frustrante o fato dela não se entregar mesmo quando a derrota é óbvia, a persistência dela é adorável e me deixa orgulhoso.

###

Inferno, eu estou presa. Maldita força excepcional.

O ar parece não chegar aos meus pulmões e meu coração está prestes a explodir. Não tenho mais energia e o esforço me deixou tonta e resfolegante.

Sinto uma reverberação às minhas costas. O miserável está rindo!

A irritação recarrega parte da minha energia e eu me debato um pouco mais, mesmo sabendo que eu não vou conseguir me soltar. Diabos, meus esforços podem ser inúteis, mas eu não vou desistir de lutar!

"Shhhhh, acalme-se"

"Seu maldito, filho da-"

"Kyoko, pare"

A calma dele somente aumenta a raiva e a humilhação que eu estou sentindo.

"Não me diga o que fazer, seu bastardo assassino!"

Ele tem o desplante de rir novamente, o que me deixa puta da vida.

"Vejo que você já ouviu falar de mim!"

"Não há quem não conheça o Monstro Tsuruga!"

Eu praticamente cuspo as palavras com todo o desprezo que sinto por ele. Jamais perdoarei o assassino de meu pai.

"Ótimo. Então você sabe que, se eu quisesse, você já estaria morta"

Eu rio sem vontade.

"Sim, claro que sei. Como sei também que se eu estou viva, é porque vocês querem algo de mim"

"... Pare de se sacudir, você só está desperdiçando energia. Eu posso ficar 72 horas sem comer ou dormir, quanto tempo mais você acha que aguenta permanecer se debatendo deste jeito?"

Eu não respondo. O pior de tudo é que eu sei que ele tem razão, mas se eu parar de lutar, o que restará para mim?

Não me passou despercebido que ele mudou de assunto. Ao longo dos anos eu descobri que as pessoas falam mais no que elas escondem do que no que elas revelam. Os malditos querem me usar para algo e isto faz minhas entranhas revirarem.

Estou fraca e Kyoko está muito perto de emergir. Ela sempre surge nos momentos de vulnerabilidade, tola e chorona como sempre. Há lágrimas indesejadas brotando em meus olhos, resultado da humilhação que estou sentindo. Kyoko, por favor, não apareça agora. Não quando estamos todos tão debilitados e incapazes de protege-la.

###

Yashiro chama meu nome com um tom de preocupação na voz. Eu não vejo o que ele está vendo, já que não tenho acesso ao rosto de Kyoko, mas eu percebo nela uma nítida mudança de postura e uma rigidez corporal diferente, não mais voltada ao ataque, e sim à estrita autoproteção.

Kyoko ainda se debate esporadicamente, mas ela não está mais lutando: ela está sofrendo.

Eu gesticulo com a cabeça para Yashiro nos deixar a sós, o que ele obedece imediatamente. Kyoko não representa uma ameaça e nós dois sabemos disso.

Raios, nós _três_ sabemos, e talvez por isso ela tenha ficado tão abatida.

Eu afrouxo a contenção e, como previa, ela permanece imóvel, como se todas as forças a tivessem deixado.

"Você quase morreu ontem à noite"

Silêncio.

"Ruto não pretendia usar uma dosagem tão alta do tranquilizante. Ele pensou que você fosse um homem"

Silêncio.

"Você vomitou muito. Teve febre e delirou. Passou mais de doze horas inconsciente"

Silêncio.

"Pensamos que você não fosse sobreviver. Chamamos... eu chamei Maria para falar com você, talvez você reagisse ouvindo a voz dela"

Finalmente uma reação em forma de tensão muscular, mas ela logo relaxa novamente. É evidente que Maria a afeta de uma forma que nada mais parece afetar.

Kyoko agora é praticamente um peso-morto, então eu estou simplesmente apoiando-a contra mim. Por um segundo eu penso que estamos abraçados.

É errado que eu esteja me sentindo tão confortável? Minha coxa dói onde ela me chutou e, com a diminuição da adrenalina, os arranhões em meus braços começam a arder, mas ela está imóvel em meus braços, sentada entre minhas pernas e apoiada contra o meu peito, e por mais que eu saiba que o relaxamento dela só se deve à exaustão e que se ela tivesse uma gota sequer de energia, ela tentaria me matar, eu me permito fingir que ela não me odeia e que a posição íntima em que estamos não é desconfortável para ela.

Será que eu sou tão melhor assim que Sho? Afinal, eu estou me aproveitando de um contato físico que ela não está permitindo de livre e espontânea vontade.

"Você sobreviveu, mas está fraca. E cansada"

Por algum motivo eu tenho a necessidade de consola-la, de amenizar o sentimento de derrota que parece atormenta-la no momento.

"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. Eu não _quero_ a sua ajuda. Eu prefiro que você me mate de uma vez a receber sua falsa piedade"

As palavras dela são secas e frias, portanto eu me surpreendo quando sinto uma lágrima cair no meu braço. Pelo visto, minha tentativa de oferecer consolo foi infrutífera. Resolvo, então, mudar de estratégia: se neste momento ela precisa odiar alguém para se reerguer, então darei a ela alguém para odiar.

Eu paro de resistir à tentação de passar meu rosto nos cabelos dela. Como ela consegue cheirar tão bem apesar de tudo é um completo mistério. Como eu previa, ela se contrai e prende a respiração, assustada pelo meu inusitado gesto.

"Não é falsa piedade. Nem verdadeira piedade. De todos os sentimentos que você evoca em mim, você escolheu logo um que eu sou incapaz de ter. Por qualquer pessoa, não só por você"

Eu a seguro com mais firmeza contra mim. Não consigo evitar, não quando eu finalmente percebi como ela parece ter sido moldada para mim.

"Você desconhece muitas coisas: sobre mim, sobre este lugar, sobre a sua situação. Você não sabe, por exemplo, que Ruto está na porta, então mesmo na remota possibilidade de você ter conseguido derrubar a mim e ao Yashiro, não conseguiria escapar deste quarto. Diabos, você não conseguiria escapar do palácio de Lory, seminua como está"

Eu não digo a ela, nem poderia dizer enquanto não souber exatamente em que condições Lory negociou com o Conselho, mas o fato é que há um burburinho acerca da invasão de ontem à noite e todos os nobres estão inquietos. Por quanto tempo mais conseguiremos manter Kyoko escondida?

Ela se contrai mais ainda, provavelmente por ter finalmente percebido a ausência do macacão a cobrir-lhe o corpo.

"Não se preocupe, sua roupa de escavador será devolvida a você. Eventualmente"

"Agora! Você vai me devolver agora! Meu pai morreu para me dar aquela roupa! Você sabe melhor do que ninguém, já que foi você quem o matou!"

"Shhhh, não volte a se debater. Você precisa recobrar suas energias, e não desperdiçar o pouco que tem em um esforço inútil! Primeiro você vai se recuperar, depois precisaremos conversar. Lory também quer falar com você"

"Eu não tenho merda nenhuma para conversar com vocês!"

"Sim, você tem. Para começar, você invadiu a residência de Lory, então no mínimo você lhe deve desculpas!"

Ela arfa indignada e eu sorrio. "Kyoko indignada" é mais fácil de lidar do que "Kyoko triste".

"Você também estragou a minha festa, então eu também espero receber um pedido de desculpas!"

"Ora, seu-"

Eu nunca pensei que provocar alguém pudesse ser tão divertido.

"E pelo fato de que eu passei as últimas doze horas garantindo que você não morresse, também quero ouvir seu sincero agradecimento"

"Agradecimento? Agradecimento? Foda-se, seu maldito!"

"Bem, se você não quiser agradecer com palavras, já que a sua boca só profere ofensas contra mim, pode agradecer com ações. Por exemplo, se você continuar se sacudindo e empinando seu delicioso traseiro contra mim, eu vou considera-la agradecida o bastante"

Como eu queria, ela imediatamente para.

"Solte-me"

Não é preciso ser um gênio para perceber que os pensamentos dela se voltaram para seis anos atrás e ela está receosa de ser vítima novamente.

"Kyoko, se qualquer pessoa neste palácio quisesse lhe fazer algum mal, _qualquer_ mal, já teria feito. Você esteve apagada por horas, lembre-se. Para que você morresse, bastaria que você fosse deixada à própria sorte"

"Há coisas piores que a morte"

É um argumento que eu não tenho como rebater.

"Ouça-me, eu vou solta-la e deixa-la descansar. Ten ou Lina ficarão por perto. Óbvio que Ruto permanecerá à porta, portanto tente não se matar fazendo algo estúpido como tentar fugir na condição em que está"

Ela permanece calada e imóvel, então eu a solto e me levanto. Eu quero levanta-la e recoloca-la no catre, mas acho que isso somente a fará se sentir pior, a julgar pela rapidez com a qual ela engatinhou para longe de mim assim que teve a oportunidade.

Eu saio do quarto, mas antes de fechar a porta vejo-a tentando se levantar, apoiando-se na parede mais distante e olhando para mim com um misto de dor, medo e fúria.

Ruto apenas me olha, provavelmente esperando instruções. Eu o oriento a permanecer vigiando e parto em busca de Ten. Kyoko precisa comer para recobrar as forças, e por mais arriscado que seja dar a ela a mínima condição para fugir, não consigo deixar de pensar que ela ficará mais confortável quando estiver adequadamente vestida.

Então, roupas e comida é o que eu peço à consorte de Lory, que me olha como se eu tivesse perdido o juízo. Sim, eu sei que estou sendo complacente com a prisioneira, o que é fora do meu normal.

Se Maria é o ponto fraco de Kyoko, acabo de descobrir que Kyoko é o meu ponto fraco.

 **N/A – De volta da viagem e aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês! Espero que estejam gostando!**

 **Muito obrigada aos que leem, seguem, favoritam e, especialmente, aos que destinam um pedacinho do dia para comentar esta história. Beijos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALERTA: Capítulo de conteúdo dark à frente.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6 – OS CINCO GUARDIÕES**

Eu acordo com o som da porta do aposento se abrindo. Não posso evitar, meu sono se tornou leve desde a noite do ataque.

Ten e Ruto entram trazendo um balde e o que parece ser uma muda de roupas. Eu não preciso de uma maldita muda de roupas, eu só preciso do meu macacão de escavador, mas parece que este eu terei que barganhar diretamente com Lory.

Após "conversar" com Ren.

Que diabos ele quer conversar comigo é algo além da minha imaginação. Provavelmente quando ele diz "conversa" está querendo dizer "interrogatório", e é aí que a minha preocupação repousa.

"Oh, você acordou!"

Eu não sei o que motiva o sorriso de Ten. Que mulher esquisita...

"Ren me disse para lhe trazer comida e roupas, então eu imaginei que não faria mal providenciar também um banho para você!"

Ren... o quê?

"Enfim, sei que não é exatamente um banho, mas aqui tem água e um pano para você se limpar. Eu tenho alguns óleos, também! Qual fragrância você prefere?"

A cortesia dela é totalmente bizarra. Não ensinaram o básico a esta mulher?

Pergunta estúpida. Claro que não. As mulheres somente são ensinadas a serem simpáticas, cordiais, obedientes e boas anfitriãs. Ten simplesmente não sabe agir de outra forma, nem mesmo diante de alguém que invadiu o palácio do Clã com um propósito desconhecido.

Ruto, ao lado dela, apenas me observa, o que começa a me enervar.

"Areia"

"Hm?"

"Eu disse que prefiro areia. Nada de óleo. Areia do deserto, entende?"

"Areia?"

Esta mulher é estúpida?

"É como os nômades se limpam. Na escassez de água, esfregam areia fina no corpo e depois a removem com um pano"

Ela parece surpresa e me pergunta se a técnica funciona. Eu não vou explicar a ela que estou recusando o óleo que ela está me oferecendo por saber que ele provavelmente estaria entupido de essências, o que me tornaria facilmente localizável pelo cheiro que eu exalaria por dias a fio, então apenas aceno com a cabeça.

Ela matraqueia algo sobre experimentar algum dia e parece genuinamente pesarosa por não ter areia para me fornecer no momento, mas sai do quarto prometendo retornar em breve com uma refeição para mim.

Ruto permanece me olhando. Talvez ele não seja bom da cabeça.

Eu verifico a muda de roupas que Ten trouxe para mim e praguejo.

"Uma maldita saia! Que diabos eu vou fazer com uma saia?"

"Você não gosta de saias?"

Oh, então o "mudinho" consegue falar mais do que três palavras!

"Claro que eu não gosto de saias! Já tentou nadar, correr, escalar, saltar e engatinhar com uma saia?"

É uma pergunta retórica, então me surpreendo quando ele me responde.

"Não, nunca tentei"

Ten retorna com uma bandeja e me flagra revirando os olhos para a resposta de Ruto.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ela não gosta de saias"

Santa Natureza, o maior assassino do planeta é um idiota!

"Oh? E por que não?"

"Porque a única utilidade que as saias têm é facilitar o trabalho de preguiçosos machos no cio!"

Por pouco Ten não derruba a bandeja que carrega. Acho que meu comentário a chocou.

"Se bem que uma mulher com a saia levantada consegue correr mais rápido que um homem com a calça abaixada"

Oh, ela não estava chocada: estava tentando conter a gargalhada.

Ruto olha de mim para Ten como se estivesse perdido, o que finalmente me faz rir: a contradição entre quem ele é e como se comporta quando não se sente ameaçado é absolutamente cômica. Agora somos duas idiotas gargalhando, mas por motivos diferentes.

"Você é a única mulher de quem eu ouvi falar que usa calças!"

Aposto que sim. Até o que vestimos é controlado por homens.

"Bem, calças têm dois buracos para pôr as pernas. E pernas é algo que tanto homens quanto mulheres têm. Logo, não vejo razão para não usar calças, se eu preencho os pré-requisitos"

Talvez meu comentário sarcástico tenha sido demais para Ten.

"Eu... verei o que eu posso fazer, mas acho que não encontrarei um par de calças sobrando"

Antes dela alcançar a porta, contudo, o som de espanto que me escapa da garganta a faz olhar para trás e se deparar com a cena que eu estou presenciando: Ruto está se despindo diante de nós.

###

O último olhar de Kyoko para mim me atormenta desde que a deixei naquele quarto. Agora minha cabeça lateja e eu mal consigo me concentrar no que Yashiro está reportando.

"Lory me disse que Kuu está apreensivo pela falta de informação e há duas horas chegou esta mensagem de Rick"

Eu olho para o papel na mão de Yashiro e sinto a dor de cabeça aumentar. Eu consigo antecipar o conteúdo da mensagem, o que azeda o meu humor.

"Leia para mim"

Talvez o recado se torne menos ruim se eu não ouvir a voz de Rick na minha cabeça.

Yashiro pigarreia e olha para o papel por alguns segundos, mudo.

"Tudo bem, Yashi. Pode ler"

"... Prezado irmão babaca, faça o favor de parar de agir como um frangote... O que é um frangote?"

"Yashi, apenas termine logo de ler!"

"Prezado irmão babaca"

"Você já leu esta parte!"

Às vezes Yashiro é tão sádico que eu me pergunto porque não foi ele quem recebeu a alcunha de "Monstro".

"... e retorne logo para os seus afazeres. Ruriko e Kimiko não param de choramingar que estão no período fértil e você não está aqui"

Puta merda, todo mês é a mesma coisa!

"Elas me fazem lembrar o motivo pelo qual eu casei com Tina, então suponho que eu deveria ser grato a você, mas no momento eu só consigo ficar puto da vida por ter que aturar as reclamações das duas quando a obrigação é sua. Resumindo, pare de se fingir de morto, eu já sei que você não sofreu atentado nenhum e desconfio que esteja apenas se esgueirando das suas responsabilidades – não que eu o culpe por não querer foder aquelas duas, é sério, elas deveriam ser catalogadas como 'risco biológico' ou coisa do tipo! – e volte logo para o seu território, que é onde você pertence. Assinado Rick, o irmão que recebeu todos os genes que valiam a pena"

Yashiro deve achar que eu não percebo o esforço que ele está fazendo para não rir, enquanto eu só consigo bufar, irritado.

"Bem, é verdade que nós deveríamos ter voltado há dois dias"

"Há questões mais importantes a serem resolvidas aqui"

Eu sei que estou prestes a entrar em mais uma discussão de prioridades com o meu Conselheiro, o que me faz buscar um assento. Se vamos bater boca, eu prefiro estar confortável.

"Questões mais importantes? Ren, sua elevação a Mestre de Clã já aconteceu e você permanece fora do seu território sem uma missão especial que justifique sua ausência. _Ela_ está fora de perigo e Lory já nos garantiu que conduzirá a questão com o Conselho e outros nobres. Em outras palavras, ele não quer sua interferência. Provavelmente ele percebeu como você perde a cabeça quando o assunto é _ela._ Então, o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui, quando há assuntos pendentes aguardando você no território Tsuruga?"

"Meu irmão está me substituindo e-"

"Rick concordou em substitui-lo por um dia, nada mais, e ainda assim você o mantém longe do território Hizuri!"

"O Mestre Kuu está no território Hizuri, portanto, eu não vejo prejuízo para nenhuma das partes"

"Ren, você está ouvindo a si mesmo? Por seis anos você se concentrou apenas em se tornar Mestre, e agora que conseguiu parece inventar qualquer pretexto para ficar longe do seu próprio território!"

"Não é _qualquer pretexto!_ "

A expressão perplexa de Yashiro é desnecessária, quando eu mesmo percebo minha explosão.

"Não é qualquer pretexto. Eu sinto... há algo maior acontecendo, eu sei disso!"

"... Ren, talvez Lory tenha razão em afastar você do 'Caso K'"

Maravilha, agora ele está defendendo aquele velho ardiloso!

"Você simplesmente não está pensando direito! _Nada_ é mais importante que a continuação da humanidade, e se você disser o contrário em voz alta, correrá o risco de perder a posição de Mestre!"

O foda é que Yashiro tem razão.

"Você me nomeou Conselheiro, então aqui vai o meu conselho: volte para o seu território. Assim, Rick poderá retornar ao território Hizuri, para junto de Tina, e Kuu receberá notícias suas e ficará tranquilo. Do jeito que a situação está, tudo que você está conseguindo realizar aqui é ser indelicado com Lory ao estender nossa permanência além do razoável, preocupar seus pais, frustrar Rick e descumprir suas obrigações com suas procriadoras!"

Tudo se resume a isto, no final das contas: enquanto eu estiver aqui, Rick não estará tentando engravidar Tina e eu não estarei tentando engravidar Kimiko e Ruriko.

Se elas não fossem filhas de nobres, qualquer outro homem do meu Clã poderia assumir o meu lugar em tentar engravida-las, mas como isso deixaria os pais delas putos da vida e eu preciso do apoio deles, a tarefa cabe exclusivamente a mim.

Antigamente, a situação era outra. Não só os ciclos delas não estavam sincronizados, como elas também não tinham tanto interesse em mim. Em breve completará dois anos que elas são minhas procriadoras e até ano passado elas não se empenhavam tanto na tarefa quanto agora.

Quando eu era somente um herdeiro de Clã, as duas perseguiam Rick, o mais velho entre nós dois e a maior aposta na sucessão de Kuu como Mestre do Clã Hizuri. Mas Rick, esperto como poucos, tratou de desposar Tina antes que as famílias das duas conseguissem algum acordo com Kuu que o envolvesse.

Assim, meu irmão escapou da triste sina que recaiu sobre mim.

Nenhuma delas fez qualquer questão de dissimular o desgosto que sentiam por serem designadas como procriadoras para o filho mais novo de Kuu, o Monstro Tsuruga. Afinal, elas vinham de dois anos como procriadoras de Sho, único herdeiro Fuwa, e eu parecia uma mácula no "currículo" delas.

Mas alguma coisa eu devo ter feito corretamente, já que elas passaram a me disputar, o que sempre me colocava na enfadonha situação de aparta-las e de evitar que uma matasse a outra.

Nos últimos meses, contudo, a briga apenas acirrou. A expectativa de que eu me tornaria Mestre do meu próprio Clã tomou-as de surpresa e elas passaram a antever a possibilidade de serem tomadas como esposas. O prazo de dois anos está quase se esgotando, então, elas não têm muito tempo sobrando para me convencer a escolher uma das duas como esposa e abrir mão da outra para o próximo nobre da fila.

O que significa que o meu trabalho com elas apenas triplicou, entre artimanhas para me seduzir e estratagemas para boicotar a outra.

"Bem, se você faz realmente questão, nós podemos adiar seu retorno em mais um dia"

Parece que minha reflexão silenciosa foi interpretada como indecisão por Yashiro.

"Mas se for esta a sua decisão, para não perdermos o período fértil nem de uma, nem da outra, eu terei que, novamente, mandar as duas ao mesmo tempo para o seu quarto"

Oh não, de novo não! Aquela foi uma _péssima_ ideia. A pior que eu já tive, na verdade.

"Ora, mas que Mestre de Clã dedicado!"

A dona da voz, mais que o sarcasmo, faz-me congelar.

Yashiro deve estar com a mesma expressão que eu: como não percebemos a presença de Kyoko? Há quanto tempo ela está nos ouvindo?

E que diabos está acontecendo, para ela estar usando as roupas de Ruto?

###

Eu sinto o mais profundo desprezo pela forma como este mundo trata as mulheres.

Antes mesmo de me apossar de toda a coleção que os antepassados enterraram por considerarem as obras "perigosas", eu já me inquietava pela condição subalterna destinada a nós. Digo, a elas, já que se supõe que eu seja um rapaz.

Obras perigosas, sem dúvidas. Uma deliciosa coleção de livros que retratam as mulheres em posições que atualmente elas nem pensam em ocupar. Personagens que nasceram em Kyoko e que a têm protegido desde então: Mio, Natsu, Setsuka e Momiji; junto comigo, Kuon, somos os cinco guardiões de Kyoko.

Evidente que antes do ataque nós não existíamos. Kyoko simplesmente não sabia como enfrentar o que acontecia a ela, até porque ela sequer identificava os perigos. Ela era muito jovem quando foi vendida – ou, como este mundo chama, "destinada a uma família com melhores condições de cria-la em troca de uma compensação aos pais biológicos" – para refletir sobre qualquer coisa.

No Clã Fuwa, ela foi ensinada a ler e a escrever, mas somente o necessário para entender e recriar receitas. Ainda assim, ela percebeu o desagrado generalizado quando começou a pedir livros sobre botânica e zoologia, por mais que ela explicasse que o interesse era meramente culinário, pois responderam que tal conhecimento era demais para ela.

"Conhecimento demais"? Como assim? Existe tal coisa como "conhecimento demais"?

Foi quando Kyoko começou a se esgueirar pelos corredores do território Fuwa a procura de livros escondidos. Talvez ali o futuro dela como Escavador já estivesse selado.

Estudando, seu desempenho assombrou a todos. Inclusive já comentavam que ela havia superado Taisho, o Chef do Clã, para descontentamento deste, mas ela nunca pensou nele como uma ameaça. Hoje, graças a nós, ela repensa tudo que viu e viveu dos seis aos catorze anos e se impressiona com quão estúpida ela era para não perceber que estava acumulando rivais em toda parte.

A começar por Yayoi. A matriarca Fuwa fazia questão de dizer que a via como filha e Kyoko acreditava. Na verdade, a megera estava apenas dando um recado ao patriarca...

Como Kyoko também não identificava a malícia nos olhos dele sempre que a olhava é outro mistério. Filha o cacete, ela era só um pedaço de carne maturando lentamente.

E Sho, que ela pensou que a amasse? Pffffttt... certo, a única coisa que ele sempre amou foi o poder, por isso a rivalidade com o próprio pai. Aposto como o herdeiro Fuwa aguarda ansiosamente pela morte ou aposentadoria do patriarca para se tornar o Mestre do Clã e ditar as regras. Se é que ele aguarda. O mais provável, mesmo, seria ele tramar a morte do pai, mas Sho nunca foi do tipo esperto. Talvez até já tenha tentado – e fracassado – algumas vezes.

A família inteira é podre.

O que Kyoko esperava, recorrendo a Yayoi após o ataque de Sho? Que ela se comportasse como "mãe" e cuidasse dela? Que ela punisse Sho pela transgressão?

Foi o precioso Sho quem garantiu a Yayoi a posição de esposa de Mestre de Clã. Todos sabem que, não fosse ela engravidar, o patriarca Fuwa se casaria com Julie, com quem estava encantado pela beleza e juventude. Ele sempre gostou das novinhas, e Yayoi já passava dos vinte anos, enquanto Julie estava ainda com dezesseis anos.

A concepção de Sho garantiu a Yayoi uma vida confortável, e só. O patriarca nunca foi fiel. Com o argumento de perpetuação da raça humana, já que ele havia conseguido engravidar uma procriadora, abriu mão de todas as outras ao se casar com Yayoi, mas fez questão de manter Julie, que somente se livrou dele quando completou dezoito anos, ao término do prazo de dois anos que toda procriadora precisa cumprir com o mesmo parceiro.

É o tempo que o Conselho determinou como razoável para verificar a compatibilidade do casal em termos de fertilidade. Uma verdadeira putaria, na minha opinião.

Inusitadamente, ele conseguiu produzir nela um filho, Reino, e por conta disso tentou dissolver o casamento com Yayoi para se casar com Julie, o que foi vetado pelo Conselho. Tentou, então, casar-se com as duas, mas o Conselho novamente vetou.

Um homem pode ter um número indeterminado de procriadoras, desde que respeite o prazo de dois anos e que consiga fornicar com todas nos respectivos períodos férteis, mas esposa ele só pode ter uma. Deve ser para evitar que os Mestres mais ricos colecionem os melhores "espécimes", deixando os demais Mestres com as "sobras".

Qualquer que seja a razão, não é em benefício da mulher, disto eu tenho certeza.

Fuwa usou todas as cartas que tinha na tentativa de manter Julie, argumentando ser o primeiro nobre em décadas a produzir dois herdeiros, e de fato isto angariou mais prestígio ao Clã. Ao ponto de, apesar de ter sido derrotado nas votações do Conselho, receber como "prêmio de consolação" a possibilidade de manter Reino mesmo após perder Julie para o próximo nobre da fila, Kuu.

Dizem que ela não estava em bom estado quando foi recebida como procriadora pelo Clã Hizuri. Mas, se ela não estava em bom estado, Kuu não teria se casado com ela quase imediatamente, certo?

O fato é que Yayoi fez de tudo para se livrar de Reino. Não sei se a decisão de o mandar para ser criado pelo Clã Morizumi foi decisão dela, para se livrar dele, ou do patriarca Fuwa, para evitar que Reino sofresse um "infeliz acidente". Só sei que ela finalmente estava vivendo o sonho de não ter qualquer rival por perto.

Até Kyoko aparecer.

O pretexto era a menina ser criada para eventualmente substituir o Chef, então com trinta anos, mas nunca lhe ocorreu pensar que era estranho ela ter sido escolhida no lugar de um garoto. Ora, há muitas ocupações para homens, enquanto para mulheres há uma só, então por que desperdiçar um ofício com ela?

Kyoko precisou escapar com vida para começar a refletir sobre isso, por mais óbvio que fosse. E se ficou óbvio para ela, era óbvio para Yayoi. Inferno, era óbvio para todo mundo, inclusive para os Mestres. Até para um idiota, como Sho, devia ser evidente que o patriarca estava criando Kyoko com o único propósito em mente dela se tornar uma procriadora. Talvez ele tivesse a expectativa de Yayoi nada fazer contra a garota, caso se afeiçoasse o bastante nos anos de convivência forçada. Talvez ele tenha achado, nas vezes em que a matriarca dizia que via Kyoko como filha, que o plano dele havia sido um estrondoso sucesso.

Talvez fosse exatamente isso que Yayoi pretendia quando fazia as afirmações. Nada mais vantajoso que um inimigo com a guarda baixa.

Só Kyoko era ingênua para não perceber. Porque ela foi criada para ser exatamente assim.

Porque, naquela época, nenhum de nós existia para alerta-la ou protege-la.

Com o passar do tempo, quando Sho e Kyoko tinham dez anos, Shoko apareceu, no auge de seus dezesseis anos. Talvez o patriarca tenha achado que mais seis anos era tempo demais para esperar por Kyoko e encontrou na jovem Shoko a distração perfeita. Assim que a viu, solicitou-a como procriadora. Ele esperou quatro anos por ela, já que havia dois nobres na fila antes dele, mas pelas fofocas eu descobri que ele deveria esperar dez anos: o terceiro da fila ele simplesmente usou a autoridade de pai para substituir, jogando Sho para o sexto lugar.

Sho foi o mais jovem nobre da história a solicitar uma procriadora. A sorte lhe sorriu, já que Shoko ficaria disponível justamente quando ele completasse catorze anos, idade mínima para ingresso dos homens no doentio circuito de reprodução humana, mas ele não contava com a interferência do próprio pai em lhe tomar o lugar.

A manobra somente foi descoberta quando Sho completou catorze anos e foi reivindicar Shoko, ocasião em que foi informado que ele era agora o sexto da fila e mais seis anos de espera o aguardavam. Shoko ainda passaria por Rick e Ren antes de chegar a vez dele, e os dois eram os primeiros solteiros da lista. Qualquer um dos dois poderia desposa-la e ele jamais teria a chance de tê-la.

Não que Sho ainda quisesse se casar com ela. Este poderia ter sido o sonho dele no auge dos catorze anos, mas acabou no instante em que o patriarca Fuwa se intrometeu.

Sho jamais se casaria com uma mulher que houvesse dividido a cama com seu odiado pai. Ele poderia fornicar com ela, mas jamais a desposaria.

O ódio por ver o patriarca desfilando diariamente com Shoko a tiracolo um dia encontrou limite: o pai tirou dele o que ele mais ansiava? Então ele devolveria na mesma moeda; o pai saberia exatamente o que é esperar anos para receber um prêmio, apenas para vê-lo escorregar por entre os dedos.

Kyoko sortuda, não? Não foi por luxúria que Sho a atacou, mas por vingança. E a vingança sequer era contra ela.

Como resultado da dinâmica doentia da família Fuwa, Kyoko foi violentada. Ao procurar ajuda em Yayoi, a primeira pessoa em quem Kyoko pensou, a garota foi encaminhada ao patriarca Fuwa, que ficou furioso com o filho. Não pelo bem de Kyoko, mas, segundo as palavras dele, pelo moleque ter "danificado a mercadoria".

O olhar de pesar que ele destinou a Kyoko não era pelo crime que havia sido cometido contra ela, mas a de alguém que vê o brinquedo favorito perder a serventia.

Foi com a expressão de quem recolhe os cacos do vaso favorito que ele a dopou e carregou para os limites do próprio território. "Tsk, que desperdício!" foi a última frase que ele disse a Kyoko, antes de fincar nela o punhal.

Tudo isso aconteceu horas antes de eu nascer. Eu fui o primeiro a ser criado e de quem ela mais precisou nos últimos seis anos. Mas não sou o único: há mais quatro de nós dentro dela, e juntos daremos a cada um deles o que eles merecem.

Só precisamos usar nossas cartas corretamente. E, pelo sorriso de Natsu, é a vez dela jogar.

###

"Ora, mas que Mestre de Clã dedicado!"

Correção: a voz dela transborda sarcasmo _e_ malícia. Ela sorri de uma maneira inquietante que é quase... erótica?

"Quem... é você?"

Então Yashiro também percebeu: a mulher diante de nós não se parece em nada com a mulher de ontem, e não me refiro somente ao fato de que ela tomou banho e penteou os cabelos, mas a postura, o olhar e o tom de voz são completamente diferentes.

"Oh, não se importem comigo! Por favor, continuem a discutir como se eu não estivesse presente. Você falava sobre enviar duas ovelhinhas para o covil do Monstro, não é mesmo? E parece que tal coisa já foi feita antes?"

Yashiro olha para mim como se esperasse alguma indicação sobre como proceder.

Inferno que eu sei! Eu não sei sequer com quem estamos falando agora!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, que danadinho você é, Ren! Como os antepassados chamavam isso, mesmo? Oh sim, _mènage a trois_!"

A risadinha dela é maliciosa e soa como pequenos sinos. A única pessoa impassível no aposento é Ruto, que...

"Que diabos você está fazendo, vestido de mulher?"

Alguma coisa na situação toda eu preciso compreender: se a Kyoko de agora é um mistério, eu quero ao menos desvendar como eles acabaram com as vestimentas trocadas.

"Ela não gosta de usar saias"

É isso? Só isso? Isso deveria me dizer alguma coisa? Como caralhos eles acabaram um com a roupa do outro é o que me incomoda!

Enquanto eu tento processar as informações, vejo-a caminhar até Ruto e praticamente se debruçar sobre ele. Que diabos está acontecendo? Como a situação ficou tão bizarra de um dia para o outro?

"Bem, o querido Ruto aqui foi um _amorzinho_ em compreender que eu não gosto de saias, e como Ten não sabia se conseguiria arranjar calças para mim, ele teve o cavalheirismo de trocar de roupa comigo"

###

Ela está pressionada contra ele. Ruto está imóvel, mas eles parecem olhar um para o outro com adoração, enquanto Kyoko distraidamente brinca com um cacho dos cabelos dele. É a primeira vez que eu vejo uma mulher ser tão atirada em público. O normal é elas agirem sedutoramente apenas quando querem ser desposadas, e na intimidade do quarto, nunca em público.

Espere, é isso que Kyoko pretende? Ser desposada por Ruto?

Atrevo-me a olhar de viés para Ren e, como eu esperava, ele está puto. E não digo isso apenas pelo maxilar e os punhos contraídos: quando o Monstro acorda, é pelo olhar que se percebe.

Inferno, eu sou o Conselheiro dele, e como tal minha missão número um é neutralizar ameaças ao Clã Tsuruga. E, no momento, Kyoko é uma ameaça enorme.

Especialmente se ela conseguir jogar os dois maiores assassinos do mundo um contra o outro, como parece prestes a acontecer. Mas se eu a atacar, as chances de Ruto, Ren ou os dois me atacarem é enorme, afinal, ambos são mais ágeis que eu.

Merda. Ela não está jogando apenas um contra o outro, mas me envolvendo também. Ela sabe que está caminhando para provocar um banho de sangue?

Se for proposital, a ameaça que ela representa é ainda maior: apenas flertando ela está em vias de conseguir fragilizar a aliança entre os Clãs Takarada e Tsuruga e talvez até provocar a morte de um membro importante da sociedade, da mesma forma que a mera existência dela conseguiu desestruturar a rotina dos Clãs Takarada, Tsuruga e Hizuri!

Ela é uma fraqueza para Ren e, como tal, uma ameaça ao Clã Tsuruga. Ela é uma Excepcional de habilidades desconhecidas e sua existência está focada no ódio pelos Clãs. Por mais que ela seja uma mulher e uma potencial esperança para a humanidade, minha função primordial é proteger o Clã Tsuruga.

Está decidido: Kyoko precisa ser eliminada.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7 – UM BANDO DE VADIAS LOUCAS**

 _Abra passagem para mim, garotinho. Você não saberá lidar com os três ao mesmo tempo._

Nós temos uma consciência compartilhada, o que quer dizer que todos os cinco veem e ouvem as mesmas coisas. O que nos diferencia é, basicamente, a relevância que damos a cada informação e, consequentemente, a maneira de reagir a cada situação.

Ainda não somos produtos acabados, já que o mais velho de nós conta com pouco mais de seis anos, então, às vezes cometemos erros. Às vezes, quando submetida a fortes emoções, a mente de Kyoko se torna um espaço apertado e sufocante, o que nos deixa ansiosos para sair e nos faz disputar sobre quem tomará a frente da situação.

Nestes momentos, Kyoko emerge. Uma falha inescusável da nossa parte. Não deveríamos perder tempo debatendo quem será o guardião mais adequado a assumir a situação, se isto significa deixa-la vulnerável. _Qualquer um de nós_ assumindo o comando, por mais inadequados que sejamos ao caso específico, é menos arriscado do que permitir que ela tome a frente e se torne suscetível a receber um golpe direto.

Eu não fiquei impassível enquanto observava Kuon fazer um papel ridículo de si mesmo. O garoto é útil, não vou negar, mas nos últimos dias ele só conseguiu colocar Kyoko em risco com a estapafúrdia ideia de resgatar Maria. Ok, nós gostamos da menina. Não podemos evitar, já que Kyoko é louca por ela, mas invadir os domínios de Lory sem um plano concreto foi atitude típica de adolescente impulsivo e não é estranho que tenhamos perdido a liberdade por causa deste erro.

Nenhuma de nós assumiu o controle desde então porque Kuon prometeu que nos tiraria da enrascada. Foi fofo como ele quis resolver sozinho o problema que ele mesmo criou para nós, mas depois de presenciar como a ideia dele de solução se resumia a atacar qualquer coisa que se movesse, o que só nos rendeu fadiga e hematomas, decidimos que uma de nós precisaria render o esquentadinho.

Ninguém melhor do que eu para enfrentar o presente problema.

Como eu disse, não fiquei impassível enquanto Kuon fazia um papel ridículo de si mesmo. Fiz observações e anotações mentais. Analisei fatos e tracei hipóteses.

Fato número um: com o mínimo de informação, Lory alcança deduções improváveis. Com ele, é preciso manter a mente aguçada e a boca fechada. Ainda assim, quando ele não consegue respostas por meio de perguntas, utiliza iscas aparentemente inofensivas para angariar informações, então, mesmo sem querer, a pessoa acaba revelando o que ele quer saber.

O mais importante para mim é: qual o ponto fraco de alguém tão habilidoso quanto ele?

Hipótese número um: ele não sabe mentir.

Hipótese número dois: ele sabe mentir, mas não precisa. Afinal, com a habilidade que ele tem, não é necessário que ele corrompa a verdade, basta que ele escolha as palavras. Então, tudo que ele diz é verdadeiro, embora eu precise ficar atenta para ouvir estritamente o que ele está comunicando.

Fato número dois: Ren tentou impedir Ruto de nos atacar. Digo, de atacar _Kyoko_ , porque ele não sabe que _nós_ existimos.

Hipótese número um: ele estava apenas protegendo a integridade física de uma "portadora de útero", como bom Mestre de Clã que ele é.

Hipótese número dois: ele receou que Ruto pudesse matar Kyoko porque ela pode ter alguma utilidade para ele, ao passo que morta ela seria inútil.

Hipótese número três: ela tem alguma relevância emocional para ele que todos nós desconhecemos.

Fato número três: Ren cuidou de Kyoko.

Hipótese número um: todos os outros – Lory, Ruto e Yashiro, presentes no momento em que Lory revelou a identidade do "invasor", e depois Ten e Lina, que segundo Ren ficaram por perto caso Kyoko precisasse de algo – estavam ocupados demais para assumirem a função de cuidadores.

Hipótese número dois: ele teve a necessidade de garantir que ela sobreviveria, então assumiu a tarefa.

Fato número quatro: Ren poderia ter amarrado Kyoko ao catre, mas não o fez.

Hipótese número um: ele não cogitou a possibilidade de ela tentar escapar.

Hipótese número dois: ele optou por deixa-la livre. Porque nos subestima ou porque a estima?

Fato número cinco: Ren poderia ter facilmente desacordado Kyoko no momento da contenção, mas apenas a imobilizou.

Hipótese número um: ele precisava dela consciente.

Hipótese número dois: ele não queria machuca-la.

Fato número seis: ele segurou Kyoko por mais tempo que o necessário. Ela já estava exaurida, ainda assim ele permaneceu no chão com ela.

Hipótese número um: ele estava se certificando de que ela não estava fingindo exaustão.

Hipótese número dois: ele não quis encerrar o contato físico.

Fato número sete: ele dispensou a presença de Yashiro e reportou a Kyoko o que aconteceu enquanto ela esteve inconsciente ou delirante.

Hipótese número um: ele quis tranquiliza-la para faze-la baixar a guarda.

Hipótese número dois: ele quis conquistar a confiança dela.

Fato número oito: ele autorizou Ten a vestir e alimentar Kyoko. Mesmas hipóteses do fato número sete.

Hm, intrigante! Por mais que eu reveja minhas anotações mentais, não consigo deixar de pensar na possibilidade de Ren sentir _algo_ por Kyoko, e tal pensamento é perigoso, porque Kyoko é uma frágil criatura sedenta de afeto.

Talvez seja apenas atração física. Não, não deve se resumir a atração física, já que ele parece tentar protege-la desde que Lory disse o nome dela e não é possível que ele estivesse atraído por ela, vendo-a apenas com aquele horrível macacão e trejeitos de garoto. A não ser que ele goste de garotos.

Mas então, ele não a trataria tão intimamente como fez quando estavam ambos no chão e ela estava seminua.

Se eu me enveredar demais pela hipótese da afeição de Ren por Kyoko, ela se tornará mais e mais apegada à ideia de que ela é importante para _alguém_ neste mundo, o que no passado sempre a deixou vulnerável. Por mais que seja tentador cogitar a possibilidade de manipular um Mestre de Clã com facilidade, não podemos perder de vista a tendência que Kyoko tem de procurar afeto em toda parte e os riscos envolvidos em tal inclinação.

Afinal, nós permitimos que ela se apegasse a Maria, e veja a confusão em que nos metemos.

Hm, complicado! Há alguma peça faltando, algo todos nós desconhecemos e que provavelmente remonta ao passado, e a única circunstância que eles compartilham é o fato de que ele foi o juiz que investigou o ataque que ela sofreu seis anos atrás.

Uma pena que eu não tenha tempo suficiente para averiguar corretamente. A julgar pela intenção assassina emanando de Yashiro, ele está prestes a me atacar. Parece que o Conselheiro Tsuruga percebeu como eu estou no epicentro do combate sangrento prestes a acontecer entre Ren e Ruto.

Tudo porque eu quis confirmar se Ren sente algo por Kyoko e provoquei nele um pouco de ciúmes! Quanto despreparo, Ren! Um Mestre de Clã, deixando-se levar por sentimentos em relação a uma mulher! Alguém conhecido como Monstro, ainda por cima!

 _Natsu, já chega. Pare de se entreter com esta hipótese, você está deixando Kyoko inquieta. Seu trabalho já foi feito, agora deixe-me assumir._

###

Não é à toa que Yashiro queira eliminar Kyoko. Chega a ser lisonjeiro! De donzela ingênua a ameaça ao Clã Tsuruga em um período de seis anos, quem diria?

Algo assim só acontece mesmo com uma morte e vários renascimentos no meio do caminho.

Sorrimos, extasiadas. Sim, contemplem o monstro que vocês mesmos criaram, com suas leis coniventes e socialmente segregacionistas! Esconderam o cadáver de Kyoko sob suas camas, adivinhem, então, quem veio atrapalhar o doce sono de vocês?

Natsu e Setsuka compartilham o meu deleite. Momiji apenas aguarda com expectativa o derramamento de sangue. Kuon diz que somos um bando de vadias loucas.

Ruto parece impassível, mas, pelo contato físico que Natsu propositalmente manteve com ele, nós pudemos sentir, pelas mínimas contrações musculares, o momento exato em que ele percebeu as intenções assassinas, primeiro de Ren, depois de Yashiro, e se preparou física e mentalmente para o iminente confronto.

Sei que Ruto vai nos proteger.

Eu comemoro novamente tanto o palpite que tivemos quanto o fato de que Kuon ouviu nosso conselho e pediu areia para Ten. Pelo tom de pele, supomos que Ruto fosse originariamente um nômade do deserto, e se ele já não estivesse inclinado a proteger Kyoko em redenção ao fato de tê-la atacado, ouvi-la falar com familiaridade sobre um costume do povo dele, tão fechado e cauteloso com estranhos, certamente foi determinante para conquistar sua proteção.

A satisfação é tamanha, que eu poderia beija-lo!

###

"Ora, mas o que temos aqui? Por que ninguém me convidou para a festa?"

Por um segundo eu consegui antever um desastre. Como a situação chegou a tal nível de tensão? É impossível não a sentir no ar e, ainda assim, Kyoko está sorrindo extasiada!

Que. Mulher. Assustadora.

A minha mensagem para Ren deve ter chegado ao mesmo tempo em que a mensagem de Lory para mim e eu parti imediatamente para o território Takarada, deixando Kouki cuidando do território Tsuruga.

Não que eu não esteja feliz por sair de perto de Ruriko e Kimiko, mas a cena que estou presenciando é ainda pior do que o que Lory me antecipou.

Meu estúpido irmão mais novo, com seus descontroles, está chamando uma atenção indesejada sobre si. E sobre a mulher que ele está tentando proteger. Não bastasse a confusão provocada na noite de sua ascensão a Mestre, ele ainda permanece fora do próprio território, deixando-me como encarregado, e agora o fardo recaiu sobre Kouki, que sequer é relacionado a Ren.

Ele não percebe que tal atitude, ainda por cima na primeira semana de gestão, é péssima para a imagem dele perante o Conselho? Será que ele já esqueceu como a votação foi apertada e que se não fosse o prestígio de Lory e de Kuu, ele jamais seria consagrado Mestre?

Uma tremenda babaquice. Se continuar assim, perderá o posto e não poderá culpar ninguém além de si mesmo.

###

Pela semelhança com Ren, aposto como o mais novo integrante da "festa", como ele mesmo disse, é Rick. Seria bom descobrir como os pais deles conseguiram produzir tão belos espécimes.

Perdi uma ótima e rara oportunidade de me livrar de alguns oponentes, mas não faz mal. Há um novo e inusitado plano em elaboração que nos parece bom o bastante. Extremamente arriscado, é verdade, mas neste mundo nada obtemos sem correr riscos.

Rick praticamente arrasta Ren para outro aposento. Yashiro ainda me observa por alguns segundos antes de segui-los e só então eu me afasto de Ruto.

Não é conveniente para nós que Yashiro veja Kyoko como uma ameaça. É lisonjeiro, mas não conveniente. Com o passar dos anos, nós percebemos como é melhor que sejamos subestimados, afinal, um Desterrado, Escavador ou não, nada representa para esta sociedade. O anonimato é útil aos nossos propósitos, mas agora conhecem a nossa identidade. E sabem que temos uma habilidade excepcional.

Tivemos grandes perdas nos últimos dias. Precisamos reverter a situação de alguma forma, nem que seja mirabolante.

###

"Você perdeu a porra da cabeça?"

"Exatamente a minha dúvida"

"Que merda você pensava em fazer lá dentro?"

"Uma grande merda, pelo visto"

Rick me conduziu ao escritório de Lory, que até então esteve ocupado demais lidando com os eventos da noite da minha comemoração. Eu quase sinto pena dele, pela expressão cansada que ele falha em disfarçar, mas como eu disse ontem a Kyoko, pena é algo que eu não consigo sentir. Principalmente porque foi escolha dele lidar sozinho com a situação.

"Oh? Vocês poderiam fazer a gentileza de me atualizar sobre os últimos eventos? O nosso caro Ren aprontou alguma coisa?"

Eu isolo as palavras ansiosas e recriminadoras de Rick e Yashiro, relatando a Lory tudo que eles consideram "o comportamento impulsivo e deplorável de Ren", e me permito analisar todos os fatos até então: do desaparecimento de Kyoko às informações coletadas na minha investigação seis anos atrás; da cena dela abraçada a Maria ao momento em que ela me olhou com os olhos de quem carrega toda a dor do mundo; da postura dela com Ruto – das _duas_ posturas dela com Ruto, na verdade: uma sensual e outra altiva - à expressão de deleite pela tensão no ambiente.

"Há algo maior acontecendo"

Meu comentário parece interromper a litania dos dois, que eu já não ouvia por estar absorto em pensamentos.

"Sem dúvida. Dentro das suas calças!"

Confie no meu irmão para comentários sarcásticos.

Rick e Yashiro exibem variados graus de irritação, frustração e cansaço, mas eu não tenho tempo para me importar. Tudo, absolutamente tudo que eu vi de Kyoko nos últimos dias é uma enorme contradição. Nem mesmo o ódio escancarado por todos os Mestres, que ela carrega à frente de si mesma como se fosse um escudo, resiste à contradição, já que houve momentos em que eu a flagrei completamente frágil e perdida.

Por tudo que ainda houver de sagrado neste mundo, eu preciso de mais tempo com ela para entender o que está acontecendo, para descobrir o que ela está tramando, porque eu não tenho dúvidas de que ela tem algo planejado.

Algo bombástico e virtualmente suicida.

Eu repito a eles que há algo maior acontecendo, na esperança de que eles se lembrem que, por mais que eu esteja fora do meu normal, ainda sou o cara mais jovem da história a inaugurar um Clã, superando a marca de Kuu ao fundar o Clã Hizuri. A mensagem muda que quero passar a eles é "me deem algum crédito, cacete!"

Parece que eles se lembraram, pela maneira como se entreolham.

"Okay, Ren. Você tem a nossa atenção"

Eu inspiro profundamente. É agora ou nunca.

"Vocês se lembram do caso do tráfico de crianças?"

"Claro que sim, mas o que isso tem a ver com-"

"O caso inteiro começou por uma eventualidade, uma denúncia anônima de que havia um grupo de sequestradores no deserto. Vocês se lembram?"

"Sim, sim, mas como-"

"Paciência, eu já chego lá. Ninguém à época se preocupou em reunir os casos de crianças desaparecidas, porque o número de avisos não estava fora do habitual para cada território, mas a denúncia foi detalhada em informar como os desaparecimentos em vários territórios estavam relacionados entre si. Não eram eventualidades de crianças que se descuidavam e acabavam estraçalhadas pelas feras sem que os pais jamais soubessem, nem de infanticídios porque os pais não encontravam um nobre para quem entrega-las, mas de sequestros sistemáticos em diferentes territórios, a fim de não atrair a atenção das autoridades. Raios, a denúncia foi precisa até em dizer o dia e local exatos para fazermos a tocaia!"

"Sim, como eu poderia esquecer? Foi a pior noite da minha vida!"

"Noite? Eu tive pesadelos por meses com as cenas que vimos!"

"Ren, aonde você quer chegar?"

"...Depois que nossa incursão foi um sucesso e resgatamos as crianças, o Conselho decidiu oferecer um generoso prêmio ao denunciante"

"Sim, uma armadilha. Não havia prêmio, só queriam pôr as mãos na pessoa que detinha as informações privilegiadas"

"Inicialmente, o Conselho suspeitou que os sequestradores fossem os Rebeldes, já que as crianças foram escondidas em uma região inóspita e desabitada próxima da qual acreditam ser o refúgio dos rebelados, então a recompensa era uma isca"

"O Conselho cogitou, ainda, que a denúncia houvesse partido de um Rebelde, então, seria vantajoso se os nobres conseguissem capturar o denunciante e extrair dele informações"

"Por fim, quando ninguém apareceu para clamar o prêmio, suspeitaram que o denunciante fosse um comparsa dos sequestradores"

"Mas Lory sempre suspeitou que fosse um Excepcional não catalogado"

À minha observação, Yashiro e Rick ficam perplexos. Parece que os dois finalmente compreenderam aonde eu quero chegar, enquanto Lory permanece alisando o cavanhaque e me observando com seus enervantes olhos analíticos.

"Ren, você está achando que..."

"Ela?"

"Kyoko?"

"Bem, faz sentido. Afinal, Maria foi uma das crianças sequestradas, e foi graças a esta missão que Lory a conheceu e decidiu inclui-la no Clã Takarada como filha de Kouki e Lina. O que sempre me chamou a atenção foi o fato de que Lory escolheu justamente Maria, dentre todas as crianças. Talvez..."

Lory e eu apenas nos olhamos por alguns segundos, até que ele me dá um sinal.

Eu interpreto o sorriso sereno como permissão para que eu prossiga com meu ousado raciocínio, permissão necessária considerando que estou no território dele e Yashiro tem razão em dizer que já me aproveitei demais da hospitalidade do meu anfitrião. Não quero somar a descortesia de revelar uma trama à longa lista de transgressões que eu acumulei com Lory.

"Talvez o fato dela ter sido a última criança sequestrada tenha sido determinante. Talvez Lory quisesse unir o útil ao agradável, adotar a menina para o Clã e ao mesmo tempo forçar o Excepcional que ele suspeitava estar envolvido no caso a aparecer. Afinal, a denúncia somente ocorreu _após_ Maria desaparecer, de onde se pode concluir que Maria foi o estopim da investigação que resultou na denúncia anônima. E alguém disposto a envolver as autoridades para resgata-la, mas não disposto a fazê-lo diretamente, daí a denúncia anônima, mais cedo ou mais tarde viria atrás dela"

"Puta. Merda"

Eu quase comemoro vendo as expressões abobalhadas de Rick e Yashiro. Pois é, talvez agora eles compreendam porque eu estou sempre tenso perto de Lory.

"Agora entendo o que você quer dizer por haver algo mais acontecendo!"

"E agora eu entendo por que Ruto passou a festa inteira com Maria, sendo que o alvo da noite era supostamente você!"

Lory e eu apenas nos observamos enquanto Rick e Yashiro parecem se divertir com várias teorias conspiratórias, envolvendo ou não o grupo de rebelados que o Conselho jura existir e que deixa os nobres se mijando de medo. Torço para que a habilidade dele não capte que meu maior objetivo é convence-los de que Kyoko é essencial _viva_ e que eu estou cagando para o fato dela estar ou não associada aos Rebeldes: tudo que eu quero é ter argumentos para convencer Lory a me permitir voltar para o território Tsuruga.

Levando Kyoko comigo.

Há algo maior acontecendo, eu consigo sentir.

Após intenso escrutínio, Lory finalmente decide se pronunciar.

"Bem, Ren, parece que você tem algo planejado para o 'Caso K'. Importa-se de compartilhar conosco?"

###

Eles se foram há horas e nada de retornarem. O tédio chegou a tal nível, que Mio se retirou, Natsu se recusou a assumir, Kuon permanece em quarentena e Momiji sequer apareceu.

Ela nunca aparece nos momentos de calmaria.

Logo, sobrou para mim, e eu estou prestes a atirar alguma coisa contra Ruto, caso ele não pare de me encarar.

Oh, ele finalmente se moveu, segundos antes da porta se abrir e Lory aparecer, seguido de perto por Ren.

Os dois se aproximam de mim, mas Rick e Yashiro permanecem bloqueando a porta, o que dispara alarmes na minha cabeça. Na _nossa_ cabeça. Agora você aparece? Momiji, sua inútil!

"Minha cara, como é bom vê-la! Digo, finalmente _vê-la_!"

Há Mestres de todos os tipos, e Lory é do tipo barulhento.

"Aquele velho macacão não lhe fazia jus, eu lhe garanto!"

Barulhento e flertador. Quase não consigo conter Kuon, que está praguejando contra Lory e repetindo a velha ladainha _"meu pai morreu para me dar aquele macacão e blábláblá"._

"Ora, mas você está usando roupas de homem! E Ruto está usando roupas de mulher! Que ideia maravilhosa! Por que não me avisaram antes? Podíamos ter todos nos fantasiado!"

Barulhento, flertador e excêntrico.

"Agora entendo porque Ren faz tanta questão de tê-la! Ren, seu danadinho!"

Barulhento, flertador, excêntrico e alcoviteiro.

Espera um pouco, o quê?

O sorriso ferino de Lory me provoca calafrios. Eu não demoro mais que um segundo para processar o que ele acabou de me dizer e sinto o sangue gelar nas veias.

"Alegre-se, minha jovem, porque hoje é um grande dia! Você acaba de ser designada como procriadora do Mestre Tsuruga!"


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8 – ESQUEMAS E CHANTAGENS**

 _"Alegre-se, minha jovem, porque hoje é um grande dia! Você acaba de ser designada como procriadora do Mestre Tsuruga!"_

Cara de Setsu. Cara de Setsu. Cara de Setsu.

###

Ainda que eu soubesse que a decisão estava tomada, ouvir as palavras de Lory, dirigidas a ela, fez meu coração disparar.

Mais uma vez eu me pergunto diante de quem eu estou. Desde que voltamos para junto de Kyoko, após uma longa, surpreendente e extenuante reunião, eu observo como ela novamente me aturde com uma completa mudança de postura e linguagem corporal.

À exceção de um breve olhar para Rick e Yashiro, no qual ela demonstrou perceber que a estávamos cercando, e de um ligeiro espasmo no olho esquerdo pela novidade trazida por Lory, ela permanece calma e exalando tédio.

"Hm? Acho que não entendi o que você disse"

Todas as minhas previsões acerca da reação dela caíram por terra. Eu esperava gritos, xingamentos, mais daquela estranha explosão e nós dois novamente engalfinhados no chão. Eu esperava até um sorriso sarcástico, palavras ásperas e acusações, mas a tranquilidade que ela está demonstrando agora jamais me passou pela cabeça.

"Ora, então eu repito: você partirá para o território Tsuruga como procriadora de Ren!"

Será que meu coração vai disparar toda vez que eu ouvir esta afirmação?

Lory reiterou a notícia com um largo sorriso e os braços abertos, como se esperasse reconhecimento. Como se fosse a pessoa mais magnânima da face da maldita Terra e Kyoko, a mais sortuda.

Ela põe a mão no quadril, apoia-se na outra perna, inclina a cabeça para o lado e olha de Lory para mim. Ela me examina lenta e minuciosamente, da cabeça aos pés, e eu nem consigo começar a enumerar como tal comportamento é bizarro.

Mulheres não examinam homens. As mais audazes os olham nos olhos, mas nunca por muito tempo. Aceita-se que meninas, quando muito jovens, encarem os adultos, mas é esperado que elas aprendam rapidamente a serem cordatas. Procriadoras seduzem os nobres quando é do interesse delas serem tomadas como esposas, mas sempre de maneira submissa.

Kyoko me examina, contudo, como se fosse ela o Mestre e eu o candidato a procriador, o que inusitadamente me excita.

"Não, obrigada"

Não sei se Rick se engasgou pelo choque ou tentando conter uma risada. Provavelmente uma risada.

"Oh? Você não gostou de Ren?"

Eu deveria imaginar que Lory não perderia a oportunidade de me infernizar.

"Não é questão de gostar ou não gostar..."

Agora ela caminha lentamente ao meu redor, avaliando-me mais uma vez, e eu me pergunto se os presentes estão sequer percebendo como o comportamento destoante dela representa um risco com qual precisamos lidar com cautela, ou se eles estão entretidos demais com a minha "humilhação pública" para perceberem que tal comportamento não pode ser sequer tolerado, quanto mais incentivado.

Afinal, estamos longe de realizar as mudanças que queremos fazer para que seja seguro a qualquer mulher agir de tal maneira, especialmente com um Mestre.

"...mas eu já tive o desprazer de lidar com membros de Clãs antes. Um herdeiro e um Mestre, para ser mais exata"

"Sim? E a experiência foi desagradável?"

 _Lory, que inferno, você conhece a história melhor do que ninguém! Pare de enrolar e encerre logo o assunto!_ É isto que eu preciso me conter para não dizer, mas estou no território dele, não posso ser (mais) desrespeitoso. Principalmente diante de outras pessoas.

Tal cortesia, contudo, não se estende a mim. Especialmente porque agora, graças a Rick e Yashiro, ele sabe que eu já tive a intenção de matar o Conselheiro dele. Mesmo eu sendo um Mestre de Clã, não conseguirei escapar da punição de Lory.

Não, eu serei ridicularizado na frente do meu irmão, meu Conselheiro, Ruto e... Kyoko. E devo suportar placidamente.

"Desagradável é eufemismo: um não sabia foder, o outro não sabia matar. Não posso dizer que tenha ficado impressionada"

Rick não estava preparado para as palavras de Kyoko, daí a estrondosa gargalhada. Yashiro se esforçava para não rir, preocupação não compartilhada por Lory, cujas gargalhadas se uniram às de Rick. Inferno, eu sei que estou com um mal contido sorriso no rosto, mas não podemos permanecer aceitando que ela se expresse livremente, por mais que eu queira nada além do que conhecer todos os pensamentos dela.

Mas não é seguro. Ela precisa aprender a controlar a própria sinceridade para não atrair mais atenções sobre si mesma.

"Sim, sim, compreendo. Bem, eu entendo que você não confie em Clãs, Mestres... homens! Mas eu lhe garanto que você estará mais segura com Ren"

"Ora, quanta bobagem!"

Parece que, no instante em que Lory se recuperou da galhofa, Kyoko também resolveu falar a sério.

"Não perca seu tempo tentando me convencer que vocês estão pensando na minha segurança, porque eu não vou cair nessa conversa fiada! Muito menos que eu tenho que me resignar a ser uma procriadora só porque você está dizendo! Ora, não importa quantos Mestres se juntem, vocês não têm autoridade para me designar como procriadora ou o que quer que seja!"

Como Lory imaginava, ela conhece as leis. Mas eu torcia para que não fosse o caso.

Eu desejei profundamente não precisarmos usar o trunfo que Lory guarda para convence-la a cooperar com nosso plano para ela.

Um trunfo que deixou minha cabeça rodando desde que Lory o revelou horas atrás.

"Vocês acham que eu não sei que uma mulher só se torna procriadora se for oferecida como tal pelo guardião legal? Pois bem, meu guardião legal é o patriarca Fuwa. Vocês pediram a permissão dele antes de decidirem o meu futuro?"

"Não, claro que não! Kyoko, se fizéssemos isso-"

"Eu não dou a mínima, Ren!"

"Você precisa de proteção, não entende?"

Eu vagamente percebo que estamos gritando um com o outro e que somos observados atentamente, mas não tenho tempo para me importar. Mulher teimosa e enfurecedora!

"Claro que eu entendo! E não há proteção melhor do que ficar escondida onde eu estava antes, fazendo o que eu fazia antes! Antes dessa baderna toda começar, antes de vocês me manterem prisioneira aqui!"

"Oh, então a culpa é nossa? Você invade o palácio de Lory como se fosse uma maluca..."

"Como você se atreve!"

"...sem considerar o fato de que o local estava cheio de nobres, cria uma verdadeira balbúrdia e ainda diz que a culpa é nossa?"

Ela abre e fecha a boca algumas vezes, arfando. Gagueja e balbucia. Eu não consigo evitar a expressão triunfante que destino a ela, mesmo sabendo que estou apenas enervando-a mais.

Até que, sem argumentos, ela parte para o ataque.

"...Eu não abriria as pernas para você nem se você fosse o último homem da face da Terra!"

O tom de voz, mais do que as palavras, são como navalhas afiadas.

"Cuidado, Kyoko. Do jeito que o mundo está, não é uma hipótese tão improvável assim"

Eu preciso de uma dose, urgentemente. Eu dou as costas para ela e me afasto para onde eu sei que Lory guarda um frasco. Sinto que continuo sendo observado, portanto faço minha a missão de não permitir que vejam minhas mãos trêmulas.

Não é fácil para mim discutir assim com uma mulher. Eu nunca precisei e duvido que até mesmo Lory, o mais velho dentre nós, tenha precisado. É exaustivo, já que toda a minha educação foi voltada para proteger a saúde e a integridade das mulheres, mas há algo em Kyoko que é exasperante e me deixa constantemente ansioso.

"Kyoko, eu sei que você entende que sua cabeça estará a prêmio caso o Clã Fuwa descubra que você está viva. E por mais que você ache que ficará segura no seu esconderijo habitual, a sua incursão no meu palácio e a comoção que se seguiu tiveram testemunhas importantes. O Conselho me convocou e eu não tive alternativas senão confirmar que um Escavador havia invadido o meu palácio, que ele foi capturado e que acabou morrendo após Yashiro e Ruto extraírem dele a verdade"

"Qual... verdade?"

"Que ele apenas tentou se aproveitar da distração da festa para furtar, nada mais"

"E o Conselho acreditou? Sem ver o corpo?"

Não diga a ela, Lory.

"Os Clãs não revelam as próprias técnicas de interrogatório, minha cara. São segredos muito bem guardados"

Merda.

A expressão de desprezo de Kyoko diante da nova informação me incomoda profundamente. É um mundo cruel, eu diria até desumano, por ironia. Ainda assim, eu não queria que ela conhecesse a crueldade do mundo em que eu vivo.

Já é demais que ela conheça a crueldade do mundo em que ela vive.

###

"Então, se eu estou acompanhando corretamente, vocês esperam que eu aceite qualquer destino que vocês tenham traçado para mim, em _gratidão_ por terem me mantido em segredo. É isso?"

"Exatamente!"

O sorriso de Lory é quase infantil.

"Isso é um disparate! Você acha que eu vou acreditar que estão tendo tanto trabalho por minha causa? Pft, certo! Eu sei bem que vocês apenas não querem que o mundo saiba que eu estou viva para não enlamear o currículo _impecável_ do 'Mestre Tsuruga', que não só falhou _fabulosamente_ em seu trabalho como juiz como ainda por cima recebeu condecorações indevidas!"

"Bem, isto seria um problema para nós, sem dúvidas. Como também seria um problema para você se o Clã Fuwa a exigisse de volta"

"Eles não vão me exigir de volta"

"Oh?"

Eu sorrio. Será possível que eu tenha me antecipado ao Mestre Lory?

"Eles não vão admitir que eu sou Kyoko. Se eles o fizessem, teriam que também admitir o meu testemunho e enfrentar o julgamento por estupro e tentativa de assassinato"

É a vez de Lory sorrir, o que faz um calafrio incômodo percorrer meu corpo. O que eu deixei de ver?

"Não teriam, não"

"...O quê?"

"Kyoko, você é uma mulher que passou seis anos vivendo como um Escavador, um fato inédito e mal visto pelo Conselho. Bastaria o Clã Fuwa alegar que você perdeu o juízo ao ter sido atacada pelo Desterrado que Ren puniu para o Conselho rotula-la como louca e desacreditar suas palavras"

Eu sinto a bile me subir pela garganta e por pouco não vomito.

"Já seria difícil o Conselho acreditar em suas palavras em contraponto à palavra do Clã Fuwa e de Ren; com seu histórico de vida criando uma situação incômoda para o Conselho, você se tornaria o exemplo perfeito de 'como uma mulher não deve ser' caso eles a desacreditassem publicamente. Diante das duas escolhas, o que você acha que eles prefeririam? Punir dois Clãs, ou rotular sua história como fantasiosa e ainda usarem seu caso para ilustrar às mulheres como a independência é prejudicial para elas?"

Meus olhos ardem e meu corpo treme. Acho que nunca senti tanto ódio em toda a minha vida.

Ouvir Lory me dar mais uma demonstração de como este mundo é corrupto apenas aumenta minha vontade de acabar com todos eles.

"Ou seja, a palavra da vítima não vale nada, se a palavra de dois Mestres de Clã for de acordo com a vontade do Conselho. É isto que você está me dizendo, _Mestre_ Lory?"

Eu espero que eles percebam ao menos uma fração de todo o desprezo que eu sinto por eles.

"Infelizmente sim, minha cara"

"Infelizmente? _Infelizmente?_ Não finja que se importa! E eu não sou _cara_ a você, e muito menos _sua_!"

"Kyoko, acalme-se!"

"Calma? _Calma?_ Diz o homem que matou a única pessoa que jamais me ajudou!"

###

Eu cerro o maxilar e deixo cair a mão que impulsivamente estendi em direção a ela. Sei que peço muito pedindo a ela para se acalmar, quando meu próprio sangue está fervendo, mas ela parece tão desesperada que eu temo por sua sanidade mental.

"Kyoko, minha cara, você não está em posição de recusar"

Lory, pare.

"O diabo que eu não estou! Agora que o Conselho acha que o invasor está morto, não há motivos para eu precisar de proteção. Não pense que gratidão vai me motivar a aceitar o plano esdrúxulo de vocês, quando é evidente que vocês têm tanto a esconder quanto eu, já que mentiram descaradamente para o Conselho!"

Kyoko, apenas pare.

"Não temos, não"

Lory, já chega.

"Heim?"

"Eu disse que não temos tanto a esconder quanto você"

Tsk.

Depois de observar Kyoko e suas "várias faces", finalmente eu consigo decifrar alguns sinais em sua expressão. E a expressão do momento é de cautela e medo.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Estou falando de um acordo: da sua cooperação e da nossa cooperação"

Eu queria poder fugir daqui, mas minha posição não me permite. Raios, eu não posso sequer demonstrar o quanto acossar Kyoko desta forma me incomoda.

"Eu já disse que não tenho motivos para-"

"Maria"

Minha respiração está presa. A respiração de Kyoko está presa. Lory destina um olhar indulgente a nós dois.

"Como membro do Conselho, há certas obrigações das quais eu não posso me furtar. E ocultar informações acerca das linhagens dos Clãs é uma delas"

"...Eu não sei do que você está falando"

Eu preciso conceder que Kyoko quase conseguiu ser convincente. Talvez, se ela conseguisse usar uma voz mais alta que um sussurro...

"Você coopera conosco, e eu juro que o Clã Fuwa jamais colocará as mãos em Maria. Eu juro que sua filha ficará em segurança"


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10 - MARIA**

Se eu tivesse descoberto, seis anos atrás, qualquer prova irrefutável sobre o que realmente aconteceu a Kyoko, a situação seria diferente. Se eu tivesse feito meu trabalho corretamente, eu a teria encontrado com vida, teria o testemunho dela e poderia abrir a garganta dos dois malditos que a atacaram.

O Conselho ficaria puto comigo, mas seriam eles a engolir a raiva, não eu. Eles nada poderiam fazer, nem contra mim, nem contra Kyoko, já que eu tinha a autoridade concedida por eles mesmos e, até então, Kyoko era vista como uma jovem talentosa de catorze anos, recebida pelo Clã para ser protegida, não para ser violentada e assassinada. Pela lei, eu tinha ampla decisão sobre a punição a ser aplicada sobre eles, de confisco de bens a morte. E eu não tenho dúvidas sobre qual pena eu aplicaria.

Mas o desenrolar não foi favorável, e agora a minha palavra sobre o caso pesa sobre Kyoko. Como se ela precisasse de mais um motivo para me odiar...

Eu digo a mim mesmo que a necessidade que eu tenho de protege-la vem da minha dívida com ela. E a lista não para de crescer: eu matei o homem que a ajudou; eu falhei no desempenho do meu papel e, por conseguinte, não dei ao caso o desfecho justo; eu comprometi o testemunho dela; e, acima de tudo, agora eu descubro que a minha incompetência também causou sofrimento a Maria.

Eu sequer consigo imaginar a luta de Kyoko, ferida, sozinha e grávida. Sem ter uma única pessoa a quem recorrer, temendo não só pela própria vida, mas também pela vida da filha.

Eu sei que este mundo pertence aos fortes. Mas que força assombrosa é esta que Kyoko tem?

Eu desejei profundamente que não fosse necessário usar Maria como argumento. Ora, é claro que Lory protegeria Maria com ou sem a colaboração de Kyoko, mas o plano consistiu em usar o ódio e a desconfiança dela contra os Mestres em nosso proveito, para faze-la acreditar que Maria não estaria segura caso ela não cumprisse a parte dela no acordo.

Um plano odioso, mas eficiente. E mais um motivo para ele odiar os Mestres.

Mais um motivo para ela odiar a mim.

 _"Você coopera conosco, e eu juro que o Clã Fuwa jamais colocará as mãos em Maria. Eu juro que sua filha ficará em segurança"_

Eu vejo todo o sangue drenar do rosto de Kyoko, seus olhos revirarem nas órbitas e seus joelhos cederem. Consigo chegar até ela antes que seu corpo desfalecido atingisse o chão e a levanto em meus braços.

Lory finalmente está demonstrando algum pesar pela situação. Por um instante eu imaginei que eu era o único extremamente incomodado pelo que estávamos fazendo a uma mulher.

"Mestre Takarada, o Clã Tsuruga agradece a hospitalidade. Estamos de partida"

"Por que a formalidade, Ren? Está bravo comigo pelo que fiz a Kyoko?"

Eu não consigo responder, a dualidade é forte demais. Eu sei que o plano de Lory é o melhor que poderia haver e que graças a ele conseguiremos evitar que Kyoko se coloque em mais perigo, mas ficar impassível vendo-o pressiona-la o bastante para faze-la desmaiar exigiu demais do meu autocontrole.

E eu não sou chamado de Monstro por ter um maravilhoso autocontrole.

Tudo que eu consigo fazer é aperta-la contra mim e dizer a mim mesmo que o pior já passou. Lory deve ter percebido meu desconforto, porque abriu um largo sorriso.

"Claro que você pode ir. Aliás, você _deve_ ir. Mas Kyoko permanecerá aqui por mais alguns dias"

Caralho, eu devia saber que ele viria com mais uma ideia para me infernizar!

"Eu não vejo motivos para Kyoko permanecer aqui"

"Não vê motivos? Bem, eu posso citar alguns: primeiro, ela precisa se recuperar. Segundo, você precisa definir como vai esconde-la e mantê-la distante de Kimiko e Ruriko, já que não pode simplesmente aparecer com uma nova procriadora, saída sabe-se lá de onde, e esfrega-la na cara de duas filhas de nobres que estão empenhadas em fazê-lo se casar"

Merda, eu me esqueci das duas! É por isso que Yashiro é meu Conselheiro, para me alertar sobre os momentos em que meu lado emotivo embaça minha racionalidade, mas no momento o traidor está me olhando com uma irritante expressão de triunfo.

"Oh, eu posso até ver o desenrolar do confronto! Quanto tempo vocês acham que demoraria para elas matarem umas às outras?"

Às vezes eu acho que _eu_ sou o mais velho dos irmãos. Especialmente quando Rick se comporta como um garotinho afoito em seus jogos e apostas. Mas eu suponho que eles têm razão, um confronto seria inevitável e a última coisa que eu preciso no momento é ter que explicar aos pais delas o que aconteceu às filhas deles.

Ou que algo aconteça a Kyoko, justamente quando meu argumento para leva-la comigo é protege-la.

"Seria um confronto épico, não tenho dúvidas!"

Lory sempre foi mais condescendente com Rick do que comigo.

"Terceiro, eu não sou tão cruel a ponto de afastar mãe e filha sem permitir que elas conversem"

Ok, este é um forte argumento.

"Maria ainda não está comendo?"

"Nãããããão! E ela também não fala comigooooooo!"

Pronto, é hora de mais um show do Lory.

Eu ignoro a birra e o aviso que estou levando Kyoko para o quarto que ela já estava ocupando, enquanto Lory choraminga e se contorce e dramatiza todas as vezes em que a "neta impossivelmente fofa" rechaçou as tentativas dele, de Kouki e de Lina de faze-la se animar e comer, "partindo impiedosamente o coração" de todos.

###

Minha consciência flutua e eu flutuo junto com ela. Há braços me carregando e eu estou firmemente pressionada a um peito largo que deveria ser duro demais para ser confortável, mas conforto é o que eu sinto.

A situação me faz lembrar da minha infância.

Eu me lembro de como meu pai ria o tempo todo das coisas que eu fazia. Acho que ele gostava de mim. Um pouco. Mas meu pai sempre parava de brincar comigo quando minha mãe nos via.

Eu levei anos para entender minha mãe. Realmente, não era conveniente se apegarem a mim, se a minha existência se resumia a garantir a eles uma passagem só de ida para uma vida melhor, dentro dos muros intermediários das Guildas, em alojamentos mais protegidos e confortáveis e com profissões melhores.

Minha mãe não teve educação. Mas hoje, quando eu relembro os anos em que vivemos juntos, eu vejo claramente como ela era a responsável por manter o meu pai focado. Fora do nosso lar, um barraco com dois cômodos improvisados, ela era como toda mulher, caminhando comigo atrás do meu pai e com a cabeça baixa, mas quando retornávamos, era ela quem fazia todo o planejamento de como continuaríamos sobrevivendo.

Eu simplesmente não consigo odiá-la.

As lembranças que tenho antes dos meus cinco anos se resumem às idas semestrais à feira de exposição da Cidade Média. Caminhávamos muito, muito! Eu vestia a minha melhor roupa – que era a minha única roupa, só que com novos remendos - e era lembrada de sorrir a todo instante. _"Sorria, Kyoko! Não pare de sorrir!"_

Eu sorria tanto, que minhas bochechas doíam.

Eu lembro que eu não queria sorrir: eu só queria admirar aquele lugar tão bonito e limpo e aquelas pessoas sorridentes e bem vestidas, mas minha mãe apertava minha mão com força e sussurrava ao meu ouvido para que eu parasse de fazer uma expressão estúpida e sorrisse.

 _Mas sorrir sem razão não é estúpido?,_ lembro de ter pensado uma vez.

Depois de caminhar tanto e passar uma eternidade em pé e sorrindo, voltávamos para casa. Era a pior parte de todas, o retorno para casa. Não só porque eu já estava cansada, mas por não entender a razão para voltarmos para um lugar tão feio e sujo, sendo que havia um lugar tão bonito e com espaço suficiente para todo o distrito Mogami, talvez ainda mais!

E minha mãe absolutamente furiosa por eu novamente não ter sido "escolhida".

Ela sempre fumegava de raiva quando eu me cansava de andar e começava a atrasa-la, mas eu sabia que em público ela não poderia me bater. E meu pai, percebendo que ficávamos para trás, sempre voltava e me pegava nos braços.

Era bom, ser carregada por meu pai. Mesmo que eu tivesse que ver a expressão distorcida da minha mãe por sobre o ombro dele, valia a pena. Valia a pena até com a surra que eu levava depois, quando chegávamos em casa.

Perto dos meus seis anos eu finalmente perguntei a ele porque sempre voltávamos para o distrito Mogami, se havia um lugar tão melhor para se viver. A resposta veio da minha mãe.

"A culpa é sua! Porque você é uma imprestável e todos os nobres sabem disso! Por sua culpa nós temos que viver nesta espelunca!"

Foi na feira dos meus seis anos que a sorte dos meus pais mudou. E a minha também, mas de maneiras impensáveis. Um menino muito loiro e de olhos azuis parou diante do tablado em que eu estava, junto com as outras crianças em exposição, e apontou para mim.

Era Reino.

O patriarca Fuwa apareceu logo em seguida e me observou atentamente. Minha mãe, atrás dele, gesticulava para que eu sorrisse. Ele se abaixou e perguntou algo ao menino, que apenas acenou com a cabeça, e minutos depois eu estava sendo levada ao território Fuwa para começar meu _treinamento_.

Eu tinha um quarto só para mim em um palácio cheio de cômodos. Eu fui ensinada a ler, a escrever e a contar e pesar ingredientes. Nos raros momentos de folga, brincava com Sho. Um dia eu perguntei pelo menino que estava com o Mestre Fuwa no dia da feira, já que seria bom ter mais alguém para brincar, mas o rosto de Yayoi ficou tão feio quanto o da minha mãe, então decidi nunca mais perguntar.

Eu vivi oito anos naquela rotina cansativa, porém confortável. É vergonhoso admitir que eu havia esquecido completamente como a vida que eu deixei para trás era difícil e como era injusto que tão poucas pessoas tivessem tanto, enquanto tantas nada possuíam.

Eu me permiti alienar pela doce ilusão que as paredes impecáveis do palácio Fuwa representavam e acreditei ser amada. Até ser atacada.

Depois, só luta e dor. Luta e dor. Luta e dor.

Lembro do homem inculto de poucos dentes e que fedia a suor de dias me dizendo apressadamente o que fazer e o que não fazer.

Dane-se a opinião dos renascentistas: meu anjo era feio, praguejava e fedia.

Lembro de acordar sem ele por perto e de chorar abraçada ao macacão que ele deixou aos meus pés. Lembro de devorar a pouca comida que ele tinha e de acreditar que ela estivesse estragada, porque eu fiquei doente por dias.

Lembro de vagar a esmo. Lembro de furtar comida, de pedir esmola. Lembro da fome interminável e do medo constante. Lembro de tudo como se assistisse de fora do meu corpo. Como se visse a vida de outra pessoa.

Lembro de desmaiar algumas vezes e acordar assustada, temendo que houvessem me descoberto. Até perceber que ninguém presta atenção a um Desterrado faminto e doente.

Quando eu senti alguma coisa chutar dentro de mim, chorei por horas a fio.

Ninguém me olhou duas vezes ou tentou me impedir ao me verem caminhar em direção às Terras Ermas: eu era só mais um garoto desesperançado e cheio de vermes que decidia acabar com a própria vida no deserto.

Não sabiam eles que eu estava apenas seguindo os pequenos pontos pretos que sussurravam em minha cabeça a direção a seguir. O meu ardente desejo por comida, abrigo e vingança finalmente havia se materializado e me ajudava a encontrar e obter tudo que eu precisava.

Em uma das minhas andanças, avistei ao longe uma comitiva de nômades do deserto. Com o passar das semanas e vários encontros depois, eu já não sabia dizer se eu estava constantemente avistando a mesma comitiva ou se eram várias, até que finalmente comecei a sentir dores.

Sim, eu lembro da dor. E de mais dor.

Lembro de praticamente me arrastar para uma caverna, nem sequer me importando se alguma fera vivia nela. Se vivia, o mais provável é que meus urros a houvessem afugentado.

Não me lembro de ter removido o macacão, nem de ter me deitado, mas me lembro de estar sozinha e da visão das minhas pernas nuas. Lembro do sangue. Lembro do eco dos meus próprios gritos.

Lembro da tocha, do nômade, do medo.

Lembro que mais nômades apareceram, talvez quatro ou cinco deles. O que parecia ser o mais novo colocou um pano sobre as minhas pernas afastadas. O mais velho apalpou minha barriga com as mãos quentes e calejadas e falava algo que eu não entendia e em uma cadência que parecia uma canção. Ou seria uma prece?

Lembro de sentir tanta dor que já não conseguia sentir nada além dela. Nem medo, nada; só dor.

Então, eu me lembro da dor acabar e do grito revoltado de Maria. _Concordo, minha filha: este mundo é uma merda e agora você está nele. Não espero que me perdoe algum dia por isto._

 _Só posso prometer que dedicarei minha vida a fazer dele um lugar menos merda para você viver._

O mais velho e o mais novo ficaram conosco por mais dois dias e cuidaram de nós. Eles nada falavam, apenas providenciavam tudo que precisávamos.

Lembro de pensar vagamente que eles nos tratavam como se fossemos preciosas, uma garota solitária de quinze anos e sua recém-nascida, por um dia não compartilhando a mesma data de nascimento.

Ainda assim, eu mantive o receio do que eles poderiam nos fazer. Permaneci desconfiada mesmo quando parti com eles no terceiro dia.

Uma contradição, eu sei, mas eu não podia evitar; não, quando eu nada sabia sobre bebês e eles pareciam ter algum conhecimento.

Sem mencionar que era conveniente me misturar a eles, sempre com as cabeças cobertas e vagando.

Ao septuagésimo primeiro dia acompanhando a comitiva dos nômades e fingindo ser uma deles, minhas projeções haviam encontrado o impensável.

Era ali. Ali eu concretizaria a minha vingança.

Eu abandonei a comitiva três meses depois. Três meses em que eu não me permiti confiar naqueles homens silenciosos e de raras palavras, cujo idioma eu nunca compreendi, mas que eu preciso admitir que foram de uma ajuda inestimável.

Sobreviver sozinha e cuidar de Maria foi um desafio, mas o pior foi encontrar uma maneira de deixa-la segura a longo prazo.

Fiz muitos planos, que se fundiram e se substituíram várias vezes, até aceitar que não poderia ficar com ela. Não, se eu realmente quisesse protege-la.

Maria me tornava visível. Um Escavador e uma bebê chamavam muita atenção. E se eu fosse capturada e me exigissem explicações... se descobrissem a minha identidade...

Maria seria entregue ao pai.

 _Nem por cima do meu cadáver._

Sim, ela ficaria mais segura longe de mim. Mas como me afastar e garantir a segurança dela ao mesmo tempo?

A resposta parecia estar no Distrito Kotonami, onde vivia uma família excepcionalmente hábil em se multiplicar, mas mal vista pelos nobres por nunca vender suas crianças.

Arranjei um barraco nas proximidades, observei-os por algum tempo. Percebi as dificuldades que eles enfrentavam e, ainda assim, na recusa deles em vender as crianças ou oferecer as mulheres solteiras como procriadoras.

Se havia uma família que ficaria com Maria apesar de qualquer dificuldade, era a família numerosa do Distrito Kotonami.

Precisei abrir mão de Romeu e Julieta e de Othello para ter recursos suficientes para cuidar das necessidades mais urgentes daquela família, mas não me arrependo, já que o combinado foi que eu os ajudaria e eles receberiam Maria como se fosse filha deles. Ninguém estranhou, afinal, já haviam perdido a conta de quantas crianças eles acumulavam.

Maria, a parente distante do Escavador 47, também conhecido como Rato. Órfãos.

Para a nova família de Maria, eu era apenas um garoto zeloso e disposto a não entregar a bebê para um orfanato, no qual ela seria precariamente cuidada até atingir dezesseis anos e se tornar mais uma máquina de parir.

Se é que ela conseguiria engravidar.

 _Nem por cima do meu cadáver._

Meu erro foi não conseguir ficar longe dela. Eu passava semanas nas Terras Ermas, colocando meu plano em prática e desenterrando relíquias, mas sempre voltava para o barraco no Distrito Kotonami.

Com o passar dos anos, Maria começou a me seguir. Eu não queria que ela viesse me ver, mas ela vinha, e apesar de brigar com ela todas as vezes, minhas reclamações e advertências não tinham qualquer força. Porque eu queria tê-la por perto e eu sinto que ela sabia disso.

Porque faz parte da habilidade dela sentir as intenções ocultas das pessoas.

Quando Maria foi sequestrada, eu quis odiar a família do distrito Kotonami. Contudo, só consegui culpar a mim mesma: foi pelas escapadas de Maria para vir me ver que ela acabou nas mãos dos sequestradores. Foi por supostamente pertencer a uma família tão numerosa que ela se tornou um alvo.

Se ao menos eu tivesse conseguido ficar longe. Se ao menos eu a tivesse entregado para uma família menor, cuja falta de um membro fosse percebida mais rapidamente e gerado maior comoção.

Maria correu um risco impensável. Era como se não importasse quanto esforço eu fizesse para mantê-la segura: se eu conseguia protege-la de um perigo, outro maior surgia.

Encontrei-a dopada em um covil imundo no deserto, desacordada junto a outras crianças ainda vivas, mas não por muito tempo.

Os sequestradores falavam da maciez e suculência da carne das crianças mais novas. Salivavam e teciam elogios às habilidades dos Irmãos Açougueiros, que retornariam de uma entrega dentro de poucos dias.

Havia nobres comprando a carne.

Eu contei sete sequestradores, nove quando os Irmãos Açougueiros chegassem; gente demais para eu tentar despistar ou enfrentar sozinha. Eu não queria arriscar sermos descobertas, nem que eles matassem as outras crianças no desespero de sumir com as evidências, caso desconfiassem que alguém havia descoberto o cativeiro.

Minha melhor saída era a denúncia anônima.

Fiquei perto o bastante para tentar salvar Maria caso algo desse errado, mas longe o suficiente para não ser descoberta. Minhas projeções me contaram sobre como os três homens exterminaram rapidamente todos os sequestradores. Tão mais rápido do que eu supus, que não consegui pegar Maria antes que eles invadissem o local onde as crianças ficavam "armazenadas".

Ouvi um deles vomitar. _Bem-vindo ao meu mundo, garotão!_

Saí de lá sem Maria, mas satisfeita o bastante por imaginar que ela retornaria aos pais no Distrito Kotonami.

Não esperava a interferência de Lory, alegando que a menina havia sumido porque eles tinham crianças demais e não davam mais conta de cuidar de todas; argumentando que era prejudicial aos infantes viverem amontoados daquela forma e sem uma supervisão adequada.

Certo. Como se os Desterrados vivessem em condições decentes, para começar!

Ele manipulou a situação de tal forma, que o casal não teve alternativa senão entregar Maria para ele. Era aquilo, ou perder todas as crianças para um orfanato administrado pelo Conselho, o que significaria perder Maria de qualquer forma.

Um dos meus maiores medos se concretizava: Maria estava sob a posse de um Clã.

Tudo que eu sempre quis foi protege-la. Como as coisas puderam dar tão errado?

Agora Lory sabe que ela é minha filha e está me chantageando para obter minha cooperação. Malditos Mestres, são todos iguais.

É por isso que eu vou acabar com todos eles.

Não sei porque minha consciência está me fazendo reviver tudo agora. Tudo que começou naquela tarde dos meus seis anos, quando Reino apontou para mim, o Mestre Fuwa me comprou e eu fui tirada dos meus pais.

Eu nunca mais os vi. Não sinto falta da minha mãe, mas naquela tarde eu aguardava com ansiedade pelo momento em que meu pai me pegaria nos braços e me carregaria de volta para nosso barraco no Distrito Mogami.

Talvez seja por isso. Talvez eu estivesse até hoje aguardando o momento em que eu seria pega nos braços e levada para casa.

Os braços que me envolvem parecem mais fortes que os do meu pai, o peito parece mais largo e o cheiro é diferente, mas que se dane, eu não estou em posição de ser exigente nem posso rejeitar qualquer alívio que surja.

Por mais impreciso que seja, qualquer conforto que a minha mente confusa quiser me proporcionar, estou aceitando.

 **N/A – Ok, este foi o capítulo mais difícil de todos. Daqui para a frente... não, não posso prometer que ficará mais fácil, mas ao menos, terá toques mais divertidos e sexys que deixarão a leitura menos dolorosa (dedos cruzados!)**

 **Muitíssimo obrigada por todo o apoio e consideração de vocês! É inesperado, a minha intenção era apenas colocar para fora uma história que me perseguia há meses XD**

 **Bom saber que agora ela persegue vocês, também =P**

 **Beijos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11 – INFORMAÇÃO É PODER**

"Você prometeu se casar comigo!"

Ah, Maria! Se você soubesse quantas promessas eu lhe fiz desde que você nasceu, mesmo sabendo que seria impossível cumpri-las...

Sim, de todas as coisas que ela poderia falar, o primeiro tópico tinha que ser este. Vejo-a com os pequenos punhos cerrados e me pergunto o que ela pensa que pode fazer com eles, tão pequenos e fracos. Então, pergunto-me se é assim que Ren me vê quando eu o desafio e uma sensação desagradável se instala em meu peito.

Por mais que eu queira adiar o que me aguarda, há muito tempo eu descobri que adiar o inevitável só traz mais sofrimento.

Eles me deram dois dias para eu me recuperar antes de assumir minha posição no Clã Tsuruga. Eu não preciso de tanto tempo, mas imagino que eles tenham incluído Maria no cálculo. Eu pensei que ela estaria furiosa comigo, afinal, eu minto sobre quem eu sou desde que ela se entende por gente. Mas então, eu lembro que é de Maria que eu estou falando, com sua habilidade única de sentir a real intenção das pessoas, logo, talvez ela sempre soubesse que eu escondia algo dela.

Talvez ela até saiba quem eu sou realmente.

"Eu não prometi me casar com você: eu disse que me casaria com você, se eu pudesse" Faço um amplo gesto com as mãos, indicando todo o meu corpo. "Bem, como você vê, eu não posso".

Ela fica furiosa e eu quase sorrio. Então, ela relaxa e a fúria se transforma em tristeza.

"É tão importante assim me manter afastada?"

É quase como um soco no estomago, a falta de ar e o enjoo repentino. A habilidade de Maria está se fortalecendo a cada dia.

Abaixo-me diante dela, como tantas vezes eu fiz como Rato, e a seguro pelos ombros.

"Maria, escute-me bem. É importante"

Eu espero a confirmação dela. Maria adora quando a situação parece solene, como se fossemos duas pessoas de extrema relevância prestes a salvar o maldito mundo. Após um aceno com a cabeça, eu prossigo com a minha advertência.

"Sobre isso que você faz, de sentir a intenção das pessoas... mais alguém sabe?"

Ela nega com a cabeça. Uma resposta rápida demais, principalmente vinda de uma criança de cinco anos, para que eu a considere minimamente confiável.

"Pense bem, Maria! Eu quero a resposta correta, não a resposta que você sabe que eu quero ouvir!"

Ok, difícil demais para uma criança. Eu penso um pouco melhor, talvez se eu reformular a pergunta...

"Maria, sobre as pessoas com as quais você está convivendo... o que elas querem de você?"

Ela inclina a cabeça para o lado. Agora sim, eu sei que ela está pensando.

"Bem, Lina quer um bebê"

Sim, muito bem. Parece que agora ela entendeu a minha pergunta.

"Kouki quer que eu faça Lina feliz"

Ok, não é o mais zeloso dos pais, mas desde que ele não queira ferir Maria, estarei satisfeita. Por enquanto.

"Lory quer uma porção de coisas de mim"

Opa.

"Uma porção de coisas?"

"Sim! Ele quer que eu chame ele de vovô, Kouki de papai e Lina de mamãe. Também quer que eu confie nele"

"E você não confia?"

"Não"

"Por que não?"

Maria apenas levanta os ombros, como se não soubesse responder. Sinais de alerta disparam na minha cabeça e eu volto a pensar que preciso tirar Maria dali, afinal.

"Mas ele não vai me fazer mal"

Oh?

"Eu sei que você quer saber se eu corro algum perigo aqui. Eu sei que você está com medo de que algo ruim aconteça comigo"

Eu não posso negar o que para Maria é óbvio. Aliás, foi por sentir meu desejo de protege-la e de tê-la por perto que Maria se colocou em perigo ao me seguir pelo Distrito Kotonami.

"Lory também tem medo de que algo ruim aconteça comigo"

"Verdade?"

As respostas de Maria não param de me surpreender.

"Sim, ele quer me proteger tanto quanto você. E Ruto também quer!"

Agora minha cabeça está fervilhando. Espera um pouco... Lory quer proteger Maria?

Lory quer... proteger Maria.

Lory. Quer. Proteger. Maria!

Minha respiração está curta e acelerada. De todos os planos, dentre todas as hipóteses...

Então, a chantagem foi um blefe. A minha cooperação como procriadora de Ren em troca da segurança de Maria se baseou em uma ameaça vazia de entrega-la ao Clã Fuwa!

"Espera, Maria. Você diz que ele quer protege-la, mas também disse que não confia nele"

"Sim. Ele... pensa demais? Hum... muita coisa acontecendo aqui"

Ela aponta para a própria cabeça. Faz sentido, Lory parece o tipo de pessoa que está sempre maquinando algo.

"Coisa demais, é difícil acompanhar. Ele... muda de intenção o tempo todo. Muita preocupação, também. Mas com Maria é sempre a mesma coisa: ele quer me proteger"

"Mas você não confia nele?"

Eu preciso insistir neste ponto. Talvez haja algo que ela não saiba como me dizer.

"Eu não sei por que eu não deveria confiar nele, mas você me dizia para só confiar em você, então eu só confio em você. Mesmo que você também pense demais e esconda uma porção de coisas de mim"

Ouch. É verdade.

O alívio me inunda e Maria sorri. Se um Mestre de Clã e membro do Conselho quer protege-la, eu posso me concentrar em outras frentes.

A batalha está apenas começando.

"Você vai fazer algo tolo, não vai?"

A tristeza dela está de volta. Se eu pudesse escolher, arrancaria minha mão direita a dentadas antes de deixar Maria triste. Porém, há muito tempo eu fiz uma escolha.

"Sim, Maria. Portanto, eu preciso que você seja uma boa menina por enquanto"

"Por quanto tempo?"

"Eu não sei ao certo. Alguns anos, talvez. Se tivermos sorte. Para sempre, se eu falhar"

"Para sempre?"

Ótimo, agora ela está chorando.

"Mas eu não pretendo fracassar! Eu tenho um plano desta vez. Um plano arriscado, é verdade, mas se ele funcionar..."

"Se o plano funcionar, você vem me buscar?"

"Maria, se o plano funcionar, eles não terão outra escolha senão entrega-la a mim!"

Estamos sorrindo uma para a outra como duas idiotas. São raros, estes momentos preciosos em que nos atrevemos a sonhar que tudo dará certo.

"Eu conto com você, Maria, para me ajudar com o plano. Tudo que você precisa fazer é ser uma boa menina, especialmente para Lory, mas não deixe ninguém saber o que você pode fazer, ou a intenção deles com você pode mudar, você me entende?"

Ela acena solenemente com a cabeça. Ótimo, eu já tenho algumas preciosas informações. Hora de descobrir o que mais eu posso extrair da situação.

Hora de consultar minhas valiosas informantes.

###

Bordel. Puteiro. Casa de tolerância. Zona de baixo meretrício.

Era assim que os antepassados chamavam esses lugares. Agora, eles têm o irônico nome de "centro de reprodução humana".

Antigamente, as mulheres eram pagas pelos _serviços_ , então acho que antes era melhor. Hoje em dia elas só recebem abrigo e alimento, ou seja, o direito de permanecerem vivas.

Eu cumprimento Sawara e peço as duas moças de sempre pelo período de uma hora. Ele faz um comentário murmurado sobre o vigor da juventude e pede ao assistente para avisar Kanae e Chiori. "O quarto de sempre", é o que ele me diz. Eu pago e saio.

Os olhos das duas se iluminam quando me veem. Nem sempre foi assim. No início, eu vinha ver apenas Kanae. Eu era o garoto cuja irmã fora adotada pela extensa família dela, então no primeiro dia ela ficou decepcionada que eu a tivesse escolhido.

Ela veio para cá por um infortúnio, como a maioria das garotas. Assim que completou dezesseis anos, ela foi escolhida como procriadora para o Clã Koenji, mas Erika, outra procriadora, sentiu-se ameaçada pela beleza da rival e abriu um talho no rosto de Kanae, desfigurando-o. Eu mesma acho que ela continua bonita, mas para os nobres ela se tornou mercadoria defeituosa.

Sina parecida se abateu sobre Chiori, só que quando ela era mais jovem. Ainda menina, envolveu-se em um incêndio no distrito em que residia com a família.

Uma pequena queimadura, e é isto. Uma cicatriz no rosto, e você já era. Os homens podem ser desdentados, flácidos, estúpidos, malcheirosos, e ainda assim, serem bons o bastante para rotularem jovens como Kanae e Chiori como "inapropriadas ao consumo".

Ok, não é assim que elas são oficialmente chamadas, mas dá no mesmo. Boas o bastante para foder e engravidar, maculadas o suficiente para nunca se tornarem esposas.

Não sei como o Monstro pode me querer depois de ter visto a cicatriz que eu tenho. Provavelmente, ele quer apenas me ter por perto para descobrir o que eu posso fazer e conseguir alguma vantagem com a minha habilidade.

Mas voltando a Kanae, eu a procurei especificamente porque ela me intrigava. Ela contrariou a família ao aceitar a proposta do Clã Koenji para ser uma procriadora. Da mesma forma, foi escolha dela vir para o centro de reprodução humana de Sawara, ironicamente denominado Love Me por ninguém menos que Lory. Ambos os convites foram aceitos para fugir da extensa família de lunáticos, conforme ela alegou, mas eu desconfio que ela quisesse apenas evitar ser um fardo que a numerosa família precisaria vestir e alimentar. As crianças que eles sempre recusaram a vender para os nobres precisavam de cuidados, afinal, e Kanae não queria ser mais uma despesa.

Mal tínhamos completado dezessete anos quando eu a procurei aqui.

Nobres falam. Ou, como Chiori gosta de brincar, "eles não sabem como usar corretamente as bocas". Um bando de putas iletradas ouve todo o tipo de segredo apetitoso capaz de inverter a balança de poder, já que os clientes as consideram estúpidas demais para compreender a seriedade do que eles estão revelando.

Então, quando eu disse a Kanae que eu só queria saber o que ela estava ouvindo, foi com alívio que ela recebeu a notícia. Depois, veio o receio.

"O que você quer fazer com tais informações? Não me diga que você é um dos rebelados!"

Tive vontade de rir. Eu, com os rebelados? Um bando de amadores que se esconde no deserto e tenta criar uma sociedade alternativa baseada na igualdade entre seus membros, que piada! Formados por Desterrados descontentes, pessoas acusadas injustamente, homossexuais... enfim, tudo que a atual sociedade despreza se amontoa no deserto sob o estúpido codinome de Bridge Rock, graças à formação rochosa que serve de ponto de referência ao esconderijo deles.

Eu, com eles?

Eu disse a Kanae que não, mas ela não acreditou. Recusou-se a me ajudar, alegando que seria arriscado demais para ela. Eu poderia já estar com a corda no pescoço por me envolver com tais tipos, mas ela não era estúpida para me acompanhar ao cadafalso.

Sim, ela não era estúpida. Então, ofereci a ela o que ninguém jamais ofereceria: instrução.

Uma troca justa: ela me dava informação, eu dava informação a ela. Pouco depois, Chiori foi incluída no esquema. "Para facilitar nossos encontros", foi como Kanae justificou, mas eu desconfio que ela só quisesse ajudar a jovem de sina parecida com a dela. Por outro lado, foi uma decisão satisfatória, já que agora eu tinha quatro ouvidos astutos me trazendo informações que eu não obteria de outra forma.

Elas nunca me perguntaram como um Escavador aprendeu a ler e a escrever. Acho que é o tipo de informação que elas consideraram mais seguro não ter.

Tenho quase certeza de que elas acham que eu sou um garoto gay que coleta informações para os rebelados, o que me fez rir sozinha algumas vezes. Hikaru também acha que eu sou um garoto gay, julgando pela quantidade de vezes que eu o flagrei olhando para o meu traseiro, mas por tal fato eu nunca ri. Não é engraçado ser mais uma decepção para uma pessoa que a vida já se encarregou de foder de todas as formas.

Retorno ao momento presente enquanto as duas assumem suas posições de costume, olhando-me ansiosas. Infelizmente para elas, hoje eu não trago literatura, filosofia ou matemática, apenas as perguntas de sempre e uma proposta ousada.

Elas me contam sobre a elevação de Ren a Mestre de Clã e o descontentamento que tal manobra provocou. O território Tsuruga não passa de uma expansão dos territórios Takarada e Hizuri, nada que alguns Nobres entendam como uma conquista de Ren, o que apenas deixou óbvio que Lory e Kuu queriam mais um votante a favor deles nas questões administrativas.

Eles estão divididos, os filhos da puta. Os Clãs Takarada e Hizuri, apesar de possuírem territórios mais vastos e ricos, acumularam desvantagens importantes quando o assunto era votado entre os Clãs, especialmente considerando-se a aliança formada pelos Clãs Fuwa, Morizumi e Nanokura. A solução encontrada foi conceder terras a Ren, para que ele trabalhasse nelas como preposto, até faze-las fruírem o suficiente para que o território outrora pertencente às divisas entre Takarada e Hizuri fosse considerado autossuficiente.

Como recompensa, Ren foi elevado a Mestre, uma decisão de Conselho. Ou seja, acima da competência da aliança rival. Distante demais para Fuwa, Morizumi e Nanokura, mas ao alcance das mãos para Lory.

Com o placar empatando sempre em 3X3, cabe ao Conselho decidir, e lá está Lory, mais uma vez. Pft, o Mestre Fuwa deve estar tão puto!

Mas...

"Nossa, ela precisa mesmo dar esses gritos?"

Como de costume, enquanto Kanae relata o que ela entendeu das reclamações e comentários das últimas semanas, Chiori finge que nós estamos fazendo o que se faz ali, usualmente. Se alguém entrasse de surpresa no quarto, a despeito dos sons ardentes veria Chiori casualmente cutucando as unhas e esporadicamente prestando atenção ao que Kanae e eu conversamos aos pés da cama.

"Acredite ou não, ela é uma das favoritas aqui por causa disso"

Parece que eu estou torturando a pobre garota. Nunca entendi como os seguranças podem permitir tamanha atrocidade e nada fazerem. Quero dizer, supõe-se que eles protejam a "mercadoria", certo?

Quando Kanae termina o relato, Chiori chega ao fim da simulação. Elas trocam de lugar e eu agradeço a qualquer divindade existente pelo fato de que Kanae é mais afeita a gemidos baixos e suspiros.

Chiori também tem novidades sobre o Clã Tsuruga, o que não é uma surpresa, já que foi o evento mais importante dos últimos tempos.

"Ouvi dizer que o Clã Morizumi está furioso!"

Ok, nenhuma novidade aqui. Quem detém o poder raramente quer dividi-lo.

"Parece que o Monstro encontrou uma nova procriadora, vinda diretamente da favela do território Tsuruga, e ele sequer esperou os prazos de Ruriko e Kimiko terminarem antes de anunciar a chegada dela"

Puta merda. Que diabos está acontecendo?

"E ela não tem a idade padrão de dezesseis anos, mas vinte anos! Dá para acreditar?"

Dois dias, só faz dois dias e a notícia já virou fofoca?

"Quem me contou estava muito curioso, afinal, se ela fosse uma beldade, já teria sido recrutada há quatro anos, então o Mestre Tsuruga deve ter algum fetiche bizarro que os nobres estão loucos para descobrir"

Oh, sim. Fetiche define bem.

São duas joias, as minhas informantes: enquanto Kanae se atém às danças de poder, Chiori prefere comentar os jogos sociais. Ambas são muito espertas e as notícias que trazem se complementam perfeitamente. Talvez sejam as únicas mulheres do mundo com as habilidades ideais para realizarem o feito de colherem informações sem serem descobertas.

Também foi uma grata surpresa descobrir que Kanae se lembra de absolutamente tudo que lê, e Chiori consegue escrever a uma velocidade alarmante. Juntas, elas são as perfeitas reprodutoras, e eu sorrio com a ambiguidade. Eu não as quero para reprodução humana, mas para a reprodução de ideias.

Nosso tempo está acabando.

"Eu tenho uma proposta a fazer a vocês"

###

Ela está quase seis horas atrasada. Eu sei que é improvável que ela descumpra o combinado, já que estamos usando Maria como chantagem, mas seis horas é tempo demais.

E se algo aconteceu no caminho até aqui? E se ela adoeceu? E se ela foi descoberta?

Lory garantiu que seria mais seguro ela vir sozinha. Enquanto planejávamos, pareceu razoável concluir que ela atrairia menos atenção se viesse sozinha e com o disfarce habitual. Também consideramos o fato de que ela provavelmente conhece meios inconspícuos de percorrer a distância que separa o território Takarada do território Tsuruga, mas diante do atraso eu só consigo pensar que nosso planejamento falhou.

Dois dias foi o tempo que concedemos a ela para se recuperar e, caso quisesse, reconciliar-se com Maria antes de assumir a posição que a obrigamos a aceitar.

Se ela já não me odiava antes, certamente ela me odeia agora.

A espera me deixa agitado. Yashiro está certo, eu me tornei paranoico ao longo dos anos. Apreensivo o bastante para repensar incessantemente todos os cenários negativos que podem ter ocorrido para justificar a demora dela em se apresentar a mim no horário combinado.

"A segurança do seu território é precária!"

Como se a zombar de toda a minha preocupação, lá estava ela, em um canto dos meus aposentos, tranquilamente sentada no chão. Se eu não tivesse decidido pegar um disfarce para iniciar uma busca por ela, não a teria encontrado pelas próximas três horas, no mínimo.

"O que você faz aí?"

Eu não queria soar ríspido, mas ela me assustou quando eu já estava com os nervos aflorados.

"Como assim? Não era este o acordo? Vocês não me chantagearam para que eu aceitasse... os seus _cuidados_?"

Sim, ela me odeia.

"Estou me referindo ao fato de você estar encolhida no chão"

"Bem... esta roupa é imunda, e aqui é tudo tão... _impecável_ "

 _Pontada dolorosa._

"...Remova o capacete. Não gosto de falar com quem não posso ver"

Ela se encolheu ainda mais. Será que eu ainda estou sendo ríspido?

"Eu preciso mesmo? Sabe, eu pensei que eu poderia ficar com ele... ao menos com ele, quero dizer. Entende?"

"Não, não entendo"

Oh sim, eu entendo, mas torço para estar errado.

"Bem, não é como se você precisasse da minha cabeça para fazer... o que você vai fazer comigo. Então eu pensei em permanecer com o capacete. Ao menos... com o capacete. É pedir muito?"

 _Pontada dolorosa._

O que está acontecendo aqui? Onde está a bravata? A coragem? O deboche? A malícia? É como se eu estivesse falando com outra pessoa! Quantas pessoas diferentes ela é capaz de ser?

"Kyoko, remova o capacete"

Talvez eu esteja sendo cruel, mas agora, mais do que nunca, eu preciso olhar para ela.

Eu a ouço suspirar e reconheço o gesto como o de quem esperava a situação, mas torcia para estar enganado. Eu finalmente posso vê-la, mas ela se recusa a olhar para mim. Desnecessário, porém, já que os olhos dela são enormes órbitas que deixam transmitir toda a vulnerabilidade que ela está sentindo.

De alguma forma, eu sinto que agora eu estou finalmente vendo Kyoko. A pessoa diante de mim, diferentemente de todas as outras, encaixa-se perfeitamente no levantamento que fiz sobre ela seis anos atrás.

"Você não está acostumada a interagir cara-a-cara com as pessoas, está?"

Ela balança a cabeça, desconfortável. Tudo sobre ela me parece um enigma: destemida em um momento, vulnerável em outro; ora provocante, ora tímida. Antes, disposta a me enfrentar; agora, determinada a se fundir com a parede.

Meu escrutínio só está piorando as coisas.

"Aquela porta leva ao quarto de banho. Faça o que tiver que fazer, mas não demore, ou eu buscarei você"

Não é assim que eu gostaria de trata-la, mas ela não deve saber que minha vontade é abraça-la e prometer que tudo ficará bem. Para a segurança dela, é fundamental que ela me obedeça. Nem que, para tanto, ela precise me temer.

"E se eu não quiser?"

A rebeldia começou mais cedo do que eu esperava.

"Como assim?"

"E se eu não quiser me lavar? E se que gostar de ficar suja?"

"Tanto melhor para mim"

Ela me olha com a expressão de profundo nojo e por pouco eu não rio. É divertido lidar com uma pessoa que revela no rosto tudo o que está pensando. Uma grata mudança, considerando todas as vezes em que ela já me ludibriou.

Melhor esclarecer a situação, antes que ela consolide a crença de que eu sou contra a higiene.

"Ou você se lava ou eu lavo você. Estou lhe dando a chance de escolher. Claro que, se depender de mim, eu a banharei com prazer"

O nojo se transformou em choque, e o choque se transformou em pavor. Segundos depois, ela correu para o quarto de banho.

Não consegui evitar o riso. Em minha defesa, há anos eu não via uma pessoa ruborizar tanto.

 **N/A – Eu gosto de brincar com as referências de Skip Beat e esta fic me dá plena oportunidade para tanto. A habilidade de Maria veio do capítulo em que ela diz que as pessoas são falsas, sempre dizendo coisas diferentes do que elas realmente pensam. As habilidades de Kanae e Chiori são mais óbvias, não? XD**

 **"Bridge Rock" fez sua primeira aparição, aqui como o codinome dos rebeldes, porque obviamente uma sociedade tão corrupta teria alguns descontentes, e eu justifiquei o nome como um ponto de referência para a localização do grupo. E sim, aqui Hikaru é gay. E também é apaixonado pelo Escavador 47, sem saber que se trata de uma mulher. Oh, Céus. Quando eu estava imaginando este universo paralelo, perguntei-me como os homossexuais seriam vistos em uma sociedade baseada na sobrevivência do mais forte e na perpetuação da espécie, então me deparei automaticamente com a ideia de uma sociedade machista e homofóbica.**

 **Despeço-me com duas boas notícias: o próximo capítulo está praticamente pronto e todo o roteiro desta fic está completamente traçado na minha cabeça.**

 **Abraços fraternos aos meus leitores, apoiadores constantes ou não, anônimos ou não! Vocês são os melhores!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12 -** **SEXO FRÁGIL**

É um plano louco, o que eu formulei, mas sem dúvidas é o melhor plano até agora. Por mais que meu senso de autopreservação grite para que eu fuja o mais rápido possível e não aceite continuar sendo um joguete para Lory e Ren, especialmente agora que eu sei que eles nada têm contra mim, eu permaneço cordata porque eu acho que estou exatamente onde é mais vantajoso estar.

 _"Tenha os inimigos por perto"_. Obrigada pela dica, Maquiavel.

Kanae e Chiori nem imaginam o quanto elas me ensinaram. Yayoi e minha mãe não sabem o quanto elas me ensinaram. Eu passei os últimos seis anos transitando livremente em um mundo de homens, e por mais que a vida de um Escavador seja restritiva, ainda é menos limitada que a vida de uma mulher.

Foi interessante viver como um homem por tanto tempo. Contudo, agora é hora de voltar a ser mulher, então preciso colocar em prática tudo que aprendi com as mulheres da minha vida. Toda desvantagem pode ser compensada: se eu não tenho voz, serei astuta. Se minha força física é inferior, planejarei. Se as informações que eu recebo são escassas, aprenderei a preencher as lacunas com observações. Serei uma força invisível a crescer a cada dia justamente por ser subestimada.

Sim, ignorem-me. Sim, submetam-me. E, antes que se deem conta, eu serei a erva daninha que consumiu os seus jardins.

O mundo não sabe ainda quem eu sou, mas sabe que eu existo. Tal informação não teria sido revelada se não fosse do interesse deles, e é justamente isso que eu preciso descobrir: o que, exatamente, eles querem comigo. O motivo de cada um deles para me manter por perto.

Porém, não estou conseguindo pensar com clareza. Por mais que eu tente suprimir a fraqueza que existe em mim, repetindo a mim mesma que "se Kanae e Chiori conseguem, eu também consigo!", a tensão que eu sinto pelo que me aguarda no aposento ao lado reivindica e consome cada um dos meus pensamentos.

Teria sido o melhor banho da minha vida, não fosse o preço que pagarei por ele.

Não há roupa em parte alguma, então eu me enrolo no tecido com o qual me enxuguei e coloco a cabeça para fora do quarto de banho, encontrando o Monstro deitado na cama. A enorme silhueta dele é visível, mesmo que o quarto esteja escuro. Digo a mim mesma que é de frio, não de medo que eu estou tremendo.

"Errr... Mestre Tsu-"

"Ren. Meu nome é Ren"

"..."

"O que você quer, Kyoko?"

Eu não sei definir se ele está aborrecido ou se divertindo, o que é irritante.

"Roupas. Eu preciso de roupas"

"Para quê?"

Divertindo-se, definitivamente.

"Como assim, para quê? As pessoas usam roupas, oras!"

"Para dormir?"

"Claro que para dormir!"

"Bobagem. Amanhã você receberá roupas. Agora, venha para a cama"

Ele não pode estar falando sério!

"Eu... mas... nunca..."

"Você se acostuma. Venha para a cama"

Metade dos meus neurônios se foram.

"Mas... hein? Você dorme... nu?"

"Sim, sempre. Cama. Agora"

"Isso... isso é-"

"Kyoko, cama!"

"Mas- ah!"

Enquanto meu cérebro fritava com a perspectiva de já ter que me deitar nua, ao lado de um homem igualmente nu, Ren perdeu a paciência e me puxou para a cama, por cima dele. Eu tomei ciência de algumas sensações inusitadas no alvoroço que se seguiu, como o gritinho indigno que eu soltei, a reclamação abafada que ele proferiu quando me sentiu enrolada em um pano úmido, e a destreza com a qual ele removeu o referido pano e me posicionou ao lado dele, sob as cobertas. Meu corpo inteiro retesou involuntariamente e eu instintivamente lutei contra os membros maiores e mais fortes que tentavam me imobilizar, até que eu finalmente percebi que isso apenas fazia meu corpo roçar mais contra o dele.

E aquela... _coisa_ dura e quente pulsando contra mim não estava ajudando em nada.

###

"Pare. Kyoko, pare! Droga, pare de se agitar, você vai acabar se machucando!"

Será que tudo precisa ser complicado com esta mulher? Ela não percebeu ainda que está se arriscando a adoecer?

Eu finalmente a tenho sob mim, nua como veio ao mundo. Nossas peles se tocam, a dela bem mais fria que a minha, e eu sei que ela consegue sentir quão excitado eu estou. Não só porque seria impossível disfarçar, mas também porque ela reagiu fechando firmemente as pernas. Todo o corpo dela parece tremer e eu não sei o que dizer para tranquiliza-la. Um som estrangulado escapa do peito dela, se pela respiração sôfrega ou se por um soluço que ela tentou conter, talvez eu jamais descubra.

"Não estou tentando subjuga-la: estou tentando transferir calor para o seu corpo"

"..."

"Eu posso ser o Monstro, mas eu não sou um animal!"

Nossa, Ren. Isso soou muito bem!

"..."

"Pronto. Agora que você se aqueceu e se acalmou, vamos dormir"

Acalmou-se merda nenhuma, mas eu já percebi que ela não vai se acalmar enquanto eu não sair de cima dela.

"Eu tive um dia cheio, estou certo de que estamos ambos cansados"

Eu não consigo vê-la na escuridão do quarto, mas sinto no corpo dela o quanto a minha afirmação a surpreendeu. Eu nos cubro de tal forma que há panos entre nós, ainda que estejamos nus. Sei que não é prudente demonstrar consideração pela modéstia dela, pois ela pode entender tal gesto como uma fraqueza minha a ser explorada futuramente – e qualquer poder, real ou imaginário, que ela ache possuir é um risco a mais para ela. Porém, não consigo mais ignorar o medo que ela está demonstrando.

Ficamos alguns minutos imóveis, até que minha mente começa a divagar e o sono começa a se abater sobre mim. Pelo visto, meu dia realmente foi cheio. Ou isso, ou é estranhamente reconfortante abraçar o casulo-Kyoko.

Sim, estou muito confortável. Ela, contudo, parece um defunto em plena rigidez cadavérica.

"Mestre Tsuruga?"

"Ren"

Quantas vezes mais eu terei que a corrigir?

"Não é melhor eu ir para o meu quarto, então?"

Puta merda.

"Seu quarto, Kyoko?"

"Sim, já que você quer dormir. As procriadoras têm um quarto próprio, não têm?"

"Sim, elas têm"

"Então, boa noite. Eu vou para o meu-"

Eu a puxo de volta para a cama antes que ela consiga se levantar.

"Você ficará exatamente onde está, Kyoko. Se eu não a quisesse aqui, você não estaria aqui, simples assim. Agora, durma"

###

Quem imaginaria que o Monstro Tsuruga gosta de se aconchegar durante o sono? A cada suspiro, ressonar ou mínimo movimento da parte dele, minha consciência retorna imediatamente e eu sou despertada rudemente pela realidade do que está acontecendo.

Talvez eu tenha conseguido dormir duas horas esta noite, somando todos os momentos em que cochilei.

A madrugada está avançada, em breve o sol nascerá. Não consigo vê-lo daqui, mas é provável que o céu seja agora um azul arroxeado prestes a se incandescer com os primeiros raios do dia. Tudo que eu consigo ver, no momento, é a expressão de Ren.

Vendo-o, ele não me parece tão tranquilo quanto eu imaginei, julgando apenas pela respiração profunda e ritmada. O cenho dele está franzido e ele balbuciou algumas vezes, então ele deve ser dado a ter pesadelos. O sono dele é pesado, ponto fraco número um; e provavelmente não é reparador, ponto fraco número dois.

Se nem o Monstro Tsuruga consegue descansar, o que sobra para o resto de nós, meros mortais? Afinal, ele está no maldito topo da maldita "pirâmide alimentar"! Por outro lado, saber que há algo capaz de atormentar até mesmo alguém como ele é, de certa forma, reconfortante. Ele parece mais... inofensivo, agora. Quase humano, talvez.

Mas que diabos eu estou pensando? Concentre-se, Kyoko!

Meus nervos não vão aguentar outra noite como esta. Ou talvez aguentem, mas eu não quero mais adiar o inevitável. Também não quero correr o risco de deixa-lo impaciente: Sho era um garoto da metade do tamanho de Ren e ele quase me partiu ao meio.

Não, não lembre, não lembre, não lembre, Kyoko!

Eu preciso me focar no agora. Se Kanae e Chiori conseguem, eu também consigo.

Os movimentos noturnos moveram as cobertas e eu sinto as pernas dele nas minhas. Eu não sei como fazer isso funcionar exatamente, mas não deve ser muito diferente de encaixar duas peças. Sim, pensando assim, tudo parece menos complicado. Talvez eu consiga, até, fazer isso sem que ele acorde!

 _Momiji revirou os olhos, Kuon se encolheu em um canto, Natsu e Mio olham para mim como se eu fosse uma estúpida e Setsu murmurou "garota, você entendeu tudo errado". Sim, seria mais fácil ser qualquer um deles agora, mas é Kyoko quem eu preciso ser. Portanto, calem-se!_

Se eu o virar, talvez ele acorde. Então, é melhor deixa-lo como está.

Droga, eu preciso me virar. Mas eu não quero ficar de frente para ele!

De costas, então.

Ele suspirou, mas não acordou. Ótimo!

Eu preciso... apenas... tatear até encontrar... achei!

Ok, ele continua dormindo. Mas como eu faço para isso ficar duro?

 _Me mata, logo!_

 _Cala a boca, Kuon!_

Opa, está ficando maior! E... maior? Espera, ele vai parar de crescer, não vai?

Droga, agora está grande demais! Como eu faço para isso diminuir?

 _Você é uma vergonha para a gente..._

 _Natsu, fique quieta! Vá lá consolar Kuon!_

###

Eu não me lembro da última vez em que eu dormi tão bem. Eu estou tendo o melhor sonho da minha vida, também. O cheiro e o calor de Kyoko estão por toda parte. Ela não me olha com medo ou ódio, mas com aceitação. Ela sabe quem eu sou, mas não me teme. Ela entende que eu estou apenas tentando protege-la e sorri para mim.

A pequena mão me toca e o sonho é tão realista que não é uma mão macia a que me envolve, como as mãos de todas as outras mulheres com as quais me deitei, mas a mão calejada de quem se habituou ao trabalho pesado. Ainda assim, ou talvez por isso mesmo, é o toque mais excitante que eu já senti e meu corpo reage automaticamente.

Eu luto para permanecer dormindo, pois não quero que o sonho acabe. Entretanto, há algo estranho demandando minha atenção. Abro os olhos contrariado e me deparo com o topo da cabeça de Kyoko. E então...

"Que diabos você está fazendo?"

Eu não sei como interpretar o sobressalto dela. Será possível que ela tenha se esquecido de que eu estava ali? Impossível, certo? Não quando ela está tão empenhada em me fazer entrar nela.

"Ugh, você acordou..."

"Eu... acordei? Você está... você estava me _molestando_ enquanto eu dormia?"

Eu sinceramente não sei mais o que esperar dessa mulher.

"Não! Não! Como você pode pensar que-"

"Meu pênis. Na sua mão. Enquanto eu _dormia_! Agora mesmo!"

"Não... não é... Pare de fazer soar como se eu fosse uma tarada!"

"Oh, não. Não uma tarada. Uma tarada não estaria mais seca que a areia do deserto!"

Eu queria conseguir me levantar da cama com ares de indignação e ficar horas numa preleção sobre bons modos, privacidade, intimidade, respeito etc. Talvez ela até passasse a ter uma ideia mais favorável de mim, se eu a repreendesse com uma bela lição de moral.

Mas que se foda, eu sou só um homem que não sabe se estará vivo na próxima hora e ela é meu maldito ideal de mulher.

Meu... ideal de mulher? Que porra de pensamento foi esse?

"Bem, eu só queria acabar logo com isso!"

Ela sabe que ainda está me segurando?

"Do pior jeito possível? Você quer que eu a machuque, é isso?"

Ela percebe que eu estou ficando mais excitado a cada segundo?

"Claro que não! É justamente o contrário!"

"Jeito estranho de demonstrar isso. Você está longe de estar pronta!"

"Pronta? Eu nunca estarei pronta! Não para as... estocadas infames!"

Ah, agora a minha paciência chegou ao limite.

###

Ele acordou cedo demais. Droga, eu só consegui colocar a ponta. Se eu não estivesse tão preocupada com a dor, minha missão já estaria cumprida.

Eu não sei o que eu disse para provocar a reação atual, só sei que agora ele está me abraçando com força e mordendo a minha nuca.

"Você deveria ter tido essa ideia mais cedo"

O que houve com a voz dele? Está me provocando arrepios...

"De preferência, ontem à noite"

Por que ele está passando as mãos no meu corpo e lambendo meu pescoço? Não faz o menor sentido!

"Meu dia começa muito cedo, não tenho tanto tempo quanto eu gostaria..."

Ele gosta de morder e de lamber. O que ele é, algum tipo de bicho?

"Mas acho que você não vai se importar se eu for um pouco afoito. Afinal, você só que _acabar logo com isso_ , não é?"

Há algo errado com a voz dele. E com o meu corpo. Eu estou sentindo... cócegas? Não... o que está acontecendo comigo?

"Afaste as pernas um pouco mais"

Eu não sei por que eu estou obedecendo.

"Isso... assim..."

É coisa demais acontecendo. Por que minha orelha? Por que meus seios?

"Empine um pouco mais... ah, perfeito!"

Eu pensei que ele já estivesse dentro de mim, mas só quando ele realmente me penetra eu percebo meu engano. A sensação é estranha, definitivamente diferente da primeira vez. Não é exatamente agradável, mas também não é tão desconfortável quanto eu me lembrava.

Não, não lembre!

###

Algo mudou. Ela estava se ajustando perfeitamente a mim, eu diria até que ela estava começando a gostar. Porém, o corpo outrora receptivo se tornou tenso. Eu quero beija-la, mas por algum motivo eu acho que ela não vai gostar do gesto. Um beijo pode ser mais íntimo que sexo. Eu volto a acaricia-la, talvez consiga faze-la relaxar novamente.

"Não!"

Meus quadris param imediatamente.

"Kyoko?"

Ela parece tentar fingir que está bem, quando é óbvio que algo está errado. Eu me afasto e saio de dentro dela.

"Não"

Ela me toma nas mãos e me recoloca dentro dela.

"Termine"

"Terminar?"

"Por favor"

"Kyoko, não é assim que-"

"Por favor"

"O que está acontecendo com-"

"Por favor! Apenas... apenas termine!"

Eu queria conseguir me levantar da cama e dizer a ela o quanto aquilo estava errado. O quanto não era assim que eu imaginei a nossa primeira vez. O quanto eu estava preocupado com ela e como me atormentava não saber o que estava acontecendo. Talvez ela até fizesse uma ideia melhor de mim se eu a repreendesse por desrespeitar o próprio corpo em uma longa lição de moral. Porém, eu sou apenas um homem que não sabe se estará vivo daqui a uma hora, e excitado para caralho.

Eu não demoro para gozar, mas não é um bom orgasmo. Algo mais para alívio do que para prazer, como um espirro. Eu saio de dentro dela me sentindo vazio por mais de um motivo e percebo que há um pouco de sangue em mim.

Eu quero abraça-la e passar o resto do dia ao lado dela, entender o que houve de errado e consertar todos os problemas que parecem angustia-la, mas eu tenho compromissos em poucos minutos e a julgar pelo casulo que ela voltou a ser, ela me quer distante dela.

Mas eu ainda não consigo deixa-la.

Eu umedeço um pano no quarto de banho e retorno para junto dela. Eu imaginei que ela se encolheria ou me atacaria no instante em que eu buscasse as pernas dela, mas por enquanto ela parece mergulhada nos próprios pensamentos. No entanto, assim que eu começo a limpar nela o rastro do que fizemos, ela retorna ao momento presente em um sobressalto e tira o pano das minhas mãos, dizendo que ela pode se cuidar sozinha.

Kyoko ultrajada é mais fácil de lidar do que Kyoko angustiada.

Ela é tão adorável tentando se limpar sob as cobertas que eu quase sorrio. Ela rouba olhares de mim para verificar se eu ainda estou a observa-la, e por mais que eu saiba que a deixo desconfortável, não consigo encontrar motivação suficiente para parar de olha-la. Ela termina de se limpar e eu estendo a mão, mas ela não me devolve o pano. Ela parece envergonhada, por algum motivo.

"Tinha... um pouco de sangue"

"Sim, eu imaginei. Havia sangue em mim, também. Você está menstruada, certo?"

Ela ruboriza e balança a cabeça.

###

Homens desavergonhados, como conseguem falar sobre a intimidade feminina com tanta facilidade?

Ele está com uma expressão aterrorizada, agora.

"Não me diga que... Kyoko, eu a machuquei?"

Hein?

"Não! De onde veio essa ideia?"

Ele me olha como se eu fosse a criatura mais bizarra que ele já tivesse visto.

"De onde? Sangue, mulher! Se você não está menstruada e se eu não a machuquei... há quanto tempo você não tem um amante?"

Eu ouço um som estranho e demoro alguns minutos para perceber que sou eu mesma, gargalhando.

"Amante? Eu, com um amante?"

É tudo tão hilariante, que por um momento eu consigo esquecer o que acabou de acontecer. Eu. Ren. Nós dois.

###

Ela está rindo tanto, que há lágrimas se acumulando nos cantos de seus olhos. Eu riria com ela, se o assunto não fosse tão sério.

"Amante? Eu nunca tive um amante! Eu fui estuprada, e só. Maria foi o único corpo que passou aqui por baixo desde então"

Oh.

OH!

Puta merda, como eu posso ser tão estúpido?

O sexo é tão corriqueiro, obrigacional até, que a ideia de haver uma abstêmia aos vinte anos de idade não me passou pela cabeça, e deveria, já que ela se escondeu do mundo nos últimos seis anos.

Agora sim, a reação dela faz sentido. O querer "acabar logo com isso". O medo, a tensão, a modéstia. Eu pensei que se tratasse de ódio e até do medo habitual, afinal, ela mesma já me chamou de Monstro algumas vezes, mas pensar que eu sou o primeiro desde...

"Kyoko, olhe para mim". Os olhos dela ainda estão marejados pelo acesso de riso. "Eu fui como Sho?"

"Como assim? De que ponto cego veio essa pergunta estúpida?"

Eu estou nu, atrasado, impaciente e mais arrependido a cada segundo, e ela não me dá uma droga de resposta direta.

"Eu quero saber se nessa sua cabeça maluca eu estou no mesmo patamar de Sho!"

Ela parece contemplar a minha pergunta quando inclina a cabeça para o lado e eu me lembro vagamente de já ter visto este comportamento em outra pessoa...

###

Neste momento, há um debate furioso na minha cabeça sobre que resposta dar. Todos os _Cinco_ opinam que eu devo responder sim, afinal, será mais fácil manipula-lo se ele estiver se remoendo de culpa. Seria uma resposta fácil, não fossem os olhos dele, verdadeira arma de dominação mundial.

Olhos de quem implora por uma resposta negativa.

"Você fez o que eu lhe pedi para fazer. O que eu... pretendia que você fizesse, mesmo sem o seu consentimento"

 _Nossa, como você é fraca._

 _Momiji, eu gosto mais de você quando você se finge de morta!_

"Então, não. Na minha cabeça maluca-"

 _Você não faz nem ideia, bonitão!_

"-você não é como Sho"

Eu pensei que os olhos dele fossem perigosos. Eu ainda não tinha visto o sorriso.

 _Isso é o que eu chamo de sorriso perfeito para sentar em cima!_

"Que bom... esta noite, então..."

"O quê? O que tem esta noite?"

Correção: eu ainda não tinha visto a combinação "olhos sugestivos" mais "sorriso malicioso". Parece que eu não sou a única que tem muitas faces, afinal.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13 – HABILIDADES SECRETAS**

 _Kanae, você enlouqueceu,_ é o que eu me digo. Não sei como Chiori está justificando para si mesma o que nós duas estamos fazendo, mas para mim é insanidade. Eu aceitei a proposta maluca e agora estou tentando me orientar no deserto com a igualmente louca Chiori. _Gruta do enforcado. Leste. Taça do diabo. Nordeste. Corredor da morte. Norte. Confiem nos nômades. Bridge Rock._ Eu repasso as instruções em minha mente como se isso fizesse eu me sentir menos suicida. Como se as próprias instruções não contivessem pontos de referências aterrorizantes.

 **Dia anterior, Centro Love Me**

"Eu sabia que você estava com aqueles malucos!"

"Não, não estou"

"Você está nos mandando para lá, não está? Direto para o covil dos rebelados!"

"Sim, mas-"

"É só questão de tempo até o Conselho encontrar o esconderijo deles. Aí, será execução pública para os líderes e campos de trabalhos forçados para os demais, o que não é melhor que a morte. E você ainda quer que nos juntemos a eles?"

"Não, não a eles: a mim"

"E que raios de diferença faz?"

"A diferença é que eles são como aríetes: muito úteis, mas sem qualquer coordenação"

"E você, o que é?"

"A coordenação"

"Em outras palavras..."

"Em outras palavras, eu não estou com eles: eles estão comigo. Ou quase"

"Quase?"

"Eles me escutam. Eles fazem o que eu sugiro. Eles sabem que eu sou... diferente. Eu indico o que eles devem fazer, como devem sobreviver, como precisam se organizar"

"Ou seja, você é o líder deles"

"Não! Ouça, o que eles querem e o que eu quero não é o mesmo. Eles... estão tentando, mas não fazem ideia. É como se eles fossem crianças agitadas e eu fosse o adulto entediado que esporadicamente diz coisas como 'não corram com tesouras'!"

"Tanto pior! Como você ainda espera que nos juntemos a eles?"

"Com o que eu ensinei a vocês duas nos últimos três anos e com as orientações que eu dei a eles, tenho certeza de que vocês prosperarão juntos. E, quando o momento certo chegar, vocês saberão o que fazer"

Eu encaro o guri magro de idade indefinível diante de mim. Já faz quatro anos que eu o conheço, três anos desde que as visitas periódicas dele a Chiori e a mim começaram, e ele não cresceu um centímetro sequer. O moleque deve estar doente, moribundo até. Deveria estar cuidando da própria saúde ao invés de gastar fortunas conosco.

"Nada pessoal, Rato. Eu até gosto de você e das coisas que você me ensinou, mas por mais que esta vida seja uma porcaria, é a melhor porcaria que eu consegui conquistar. Você precisaria me oferecer mais do que uma incursão suicida no deserto, confiando em um povo que obviamente não confia em ninguém, direto para o esconderijo de pessoas juradas de morte para me convencer a aceitar sua proposta"

Parece que Chiori pensa como eu. "Sem mencionar que a palavra do quase-líder de um bando de rebeldes não representa a melhor das garantias, não é mesmo? Você é só o maluco-mor", eu acrescento.

Eu o vejo levar as mãos ao pescoço e lentamente desafivelar o capacete.

"A melhor porcaria que você conquistou, você disse?"

Ele remove o capacete e abaixa o macacão até os quadris. Eu não sei Chiori, mas eu estou atônita.

"Longe de querer fazer pouco-caso da conquista de vocês, mas... vocês nunca pensaram que pode haver mais... que tem que haver mais para pessoas como nós do que o Conselho e a sociedade nos oferecem? Vocês nunca se perguntaram se é mesmo verdade que tudo que nós podemos fazer é parir?"

A voz dele... digo, a voz _dela_ mudou!

"Caramba, Kanae! O viado é uma mulher!"

"Eu sei que estou fazendo uma proposta ousada e que não há resposta fácil. Eu não posso garantir a vida de vocês... inferno, eu não posso garantir nem a minha própria vida! Contudo, eu ofereço a vocês um papel que não envolve procriação. Eu quero que vocês usem suas mentes, não seus corpos. A escolha é de vocês"

 **Momento atual**

No fundo, Chiori e eu tivemos que escolher entre a certeza da vida de reprodutora ou a incerteza da vida de rebelde. Era exatamente a mesma proposta que Rato nos fez, mas tudo mudou quando a proposta veio de Kyoko. Uma mulher, como nós... não, em situação ainda pior que a nossa, considerando sua identidade e que Maria provavelmente é sua filha... está coordenando um levante.

Seria vergonhoso não nos juntarmos a ela, especialmente quando ela nos encheu de algo que eu suspeito que seja orgulho. Não sei dizer com certeza, já que é a primeira vez que sinto isso.

" _Ninguém em Bridge Rock sabe quem eu sou. Não seria seguro, nem para eles, nem para mim. Eu já dei a vocês todas as instruções que vocês precisam: sobre aonde ir, com quem falar, qual mensagem transmitir. O resto é comigo. Assim que minhas articulações no território Tsuruga estiverem concluídas, vamos nos encontrar novamente"_

Chiori está animada, é perceptível no caminhar dela. É quase como se ela saltitasse, o que é irritante, mas também estranhamente reconfortante. Talvez eu seja a mais realista das duas, ou talvez ela seja apenas mais transparente quanto ao que estamos sentindo agora: o propósito de viver por um dia como parte de algo maior é incomparavelmente melhor do que passar o resto da vida em conivência com um sistema doentio.

###

Eu fingi que dormia enquanto ele se arrumava para o dia. Não sei se ele acreditou, já que ele me observou por alguns segundos antes de deixar o quarto, mas pelo menos ele partiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Eu não sei como avaliar o que acabou de acontecer entre nós. Eu não esperava... eu não sei o que eu esperava, mas certamente nada parecido com o comportamento dele. Ou com as reações do meu corpo. É quase como se eu ainda pudesse sentir as mãos dele em mim; quase como se o calor dele houvesse se entranhado em meus ossos. Meus ouvidos ainda reverberam as palavras sussurradas, os gemidos roucos e a respiração ofegante e entrecortada.

Eu não pude vê-lo, ainda bem que eu não pude vê-lo. Eu me concentrei em olhar apenas para o rosto dele, nada mais. Ao menos minha visão permanece intacta. E meu paladar. Meus outros sentidos, porém, foram todos dominados. Corrompidos. Descartes estava certo, não se deve confiar nos sentidos.

É como se ele estivesse contaminando cada um dos meus pensamentos. Eu preciso encontrar uma forma de fazer isso parar!

Não tenho motivos para permanecer na cama, então eu procuro e encontro a muda de roupa que ele deixou para mim. Calças. Ele certamente quer me fazer baixar a guarda, é a única explicação razoável.

Ok, hora de coletar informações.

"Ei, você deve ser Kyoko!"

Droga! Eu mal coloquei um pé fora do quarto!

"Mestre Ren me disse para vir cumprimenta-la"

Não reconheço o sujeito. O que ele tem de alto e loiro, tem de tagarela. E sorri excessivamente, também. O que é tão engraçado? Primeiro Ten, agora ele!

"Ah, mas que descortesia a minha! Muito prazer, eu sou Nick! Eu sou o encarregado aqui. Mestre Ren me contou que eu deveria lhe mostrar o lugar"

Sem esperar uma reposta minha, ele simplesmente começou a andar. Não tenho alternativa senão segui-lo.

"Ele comentou algo sobre você ser uma cozinheira, o que é uma surpresa, já que você é a única mulher de quem eu ouvi falar que sabe cozinhar, então... você disse alguma coisa?"

Sim, eu havia acabado de murmurar como seria imprudente da parte dos homens deixar as mulheres perto de facas, mas minha intenção não era ser ouvida por Nick, então eu apenas nego com a cabeça.

"Não? Bem, como eu dizia, será muito bom poder conversar com alguém sobre culinária. Talvez você até consiga fazer o Mestre Ren comer. Sinceramente, eu não sei como ele consegue se manter de pé comendo tão pouco. Ei, você é calada, hein?"

Ele é de verdade?

"Bem, estamos na Ala Leste. Toda a parte privativa do território Tsuruga fica aqui, inclusive os aposentos do Mestre. As procriadoras ficam na Ala Oeste e não são autorizadas a sair de lá em hipótese alguma"

Hein?

"Então, eu suponho que você seja especial!"

Ele vira a cabeça para trás para olhar para mim e me dá uma piscadela.

"A primeira que ele levou ao quarto dele. As outras duas devem estar furiosas, eu lhe digo, o que me faz automaticamente gostar de você. Eu estou escoltando você à área das procriadoras, para garantir que elas não aprontem algo contra você... e... puta merda!"

A cena diante de nós é tão cliché que me dá vontade de rir. Então, eu me lembro da minha vida como Desterrado e a revolta me faz recobrar a seriedade quase imediatamente.

"Eu suponho que este é o meu quarto?"

Nick está transfixado. Eu o conheço há apenas alguns minutos, mas suspeito que deva ser realmente um feito cala-lo. O que eu imagino que fossem roupas, lençóis, colchas e almofadas se transformou em uma pilha de retalhos e enchimentos. Um verdadeiro desperdício, primeiro pela absurda quantidade de artigos destinados a uma só pessoa, segundo pela leviandade de quem tentou destruí-los.

"Sim... quero dizer, não... Não era a intenção do Mestre..."

"Eh? Minha nossa, o que aconteceu aqui? Oh não, oh não, que horror! Quem seria capaz de tamanha maldade?"

Eu não entendi o que Nick quis dizer. Qual não era a intenção do Mestre? Eu me viro e me deparo com uma bela mulher atrás de mim, olhando o interior do quarto com olhos chocados e lacrimosos. Nick se eriçou no instante em que ouviu a voz dela, então ela deve ser uma das procriadoras.

"Ei, você-"

"Oh não, que cruel! Só porque você não gosta de mim, vai me acusar!"

Grossas lágrimas rolam dos olhos dela. É um comportamento tão obviamente encenado e infantil, que é quase nauseante. Seja quem for, parece ter menos maturidade que Maria.

"Eu não estava acusando você! Eu só ia perguntar se você sabe quem fez isso!"

"Oh, verdade?" As lágrimas param imediatamente. "Ora, mas é claro que só pode ter sido Ruriko, aquela invejosa! Passou os últimos dois dias reclamando que a novata ficaria com o maior quarto! E por falar na novata, onde ela está?"

Nick apenas aponta para mim.

"Eh? Eh? Eeeeeeehhhhh? Você é uma mulher?"

Ouch. Ela bate forte para uma "criança".

"Kimiko, tenha modos!"

"Mas Nick, eu não posso evitar! Eu poderia jurar que era um garoto!"

E eu nem estou com os seios amarrados. Maravilha, voltei a ser mulher há algumas horas e já estou insegura com o meu corpo.

"Kimiko!"

Chega a ser constrangedor ver como Nick repreende Kimiko. Quero dizer, os dois devem ter a mesma idade...

"Nossa, você não é muito bonita, não é? Estavam todos falando sobre uma 'beleza singular'! Bem, acho que ficarão decepcionados, não? Afinal, você tem uma aparência tão comum! Todos vão se perguntar o que Ren viu em você"

Sim, sim. Eu também não sei o que ele quer comigo, mas vou descobrir.

"Kimiko, não seja indelicada!"

"Mas Nick, eu sou apenas uma mulher sincera! Não tenho culpa se eu fui criada para dizer somente a verdade!"

"Ah, a velha falácia da grosseria camuflada como sinceridade! Um bom clássico nunca sai de moda"

Por que os dois estão calados e me olhando assim? Espera... eu falei em voz alta?

Agora Nick está gargalhando e o lindo rosto de Kimiko se tornou um esgar de ódio.

"Bem, talvez Ren tenha ficado com pena de você. Eu sei que não parece à primeira vista e que a fama dele é péssima, mas a verdade é que ele tem o coração mole. Sim, você deve ser mais um dos casos de caridade dele. O que houve, você estava passando fome? Nenhum homem quis você? É, eu aposto que não, pobrezinha. Mas não se preocupe, mesmo quando Ren e eu nos casarmos, você não ficará desamparada"

Ela bate com força e revida com mais força ainda. Mas por que as palavras dela estão me afetando tanto?

"Kimiko, Mestre Ren não vai se casar com você"

"Claro que vai! Eu posso estar grávida, sabia?"

 _Ouch!_ Por que eu estou desapontada?

"Claro que não! Nada cresceria nessa arapuca que você chama de útero!"

Uma nova voz feminina. Eu registro vagamente que a comoção no corredor atraiu a atenção de outra bela mulher, que só pode ser Ruriko. Minha mente está um caos, agora. Que sensação opressora é esta?

"Ótimo, a megera número dois se juntou ao show de horrores! Vamos aproveitar que as duas estão se digladiando para sair daqui. Mestre Ren cuidará delas depois. Ou não. Com sorte, elas se matarão aqui e agora"

Eu ouço o sussurro de Nick e o sigo por uma sucessão de portas e corredores, mas não consigo prestar atenção às informações que ele está me dando sobre os cômodos que estamos percorrendo. Só sei que há uma dor instalada no meu peito com a qual eu não estou conseguindo lidar.

"Sabe, Kyoko, eu não sei o que é falácia ou clássico ou moda, muito menos onde você aprendeu a falar assim, mas diabos, como você foi fodona lá atrás! E a cara retorcida de Kimiko, pfffffttt, impagável!" Ele está rindo outra vez. "Apenas... tome cuidado com aquelas duas, ok? Elas não ficarão aqui por muito mais tempo, o que significa que elas estão mais desesperadas. Mestre Ren sabe o que faz, e não é por acaso que ele a está mantendo com ele. Aquelas duas são encrenca, eu lhe digo. Especialmente Kimiko. Argh, mas o que eu estou dizendo? Eu não deveria falar assim das procriadoras do Clã. Deve ser porque eu gostei de você!"

Ele está tagarelando. De novo. Contudo, eu parei de escutar quando finalmente compreendi o que Nick quis dizer mais cedo.

 _"Então, eu suponho que você seja especial! A primeira que ele levou ao quarto dele"_

 _"Sim... quero dizer, não... Não era a intenção do Mestre..."_

 _"Mestre Ren sabe o que faz, e não é por acaso que ele a está mantendo com ele"_

Ren está me mantendo no quarto dele para me manter longe de Kimiko e Ruriko. Para me proteger delas? Claro que não: para protege-las de mim! Porque ele sabe que se elas me atacarem fisicamente, eu revidarei fisicamente, e elas são apenas duas mulheres normais, enquanto ele já me viu derrubar três homens Excepcionais.

Eu devo me orgulhar. Sim, é o que eu vou fazer: engolir o choro e me orgulhar. Aliás, eu nem sei por que eu estou chorando. Os Cinco têm razão, eu sempre fui chorona e parece que não melhorei nem um pouco nos últimos anos. Eu seco rapidamente os olhos e respiro aliviada ao perceber que Nick permanece distraidamente falando e caminhando à minha frente. Quando eu recobro a noção de onde estamos, só consigo dizer que é um corredor. Se eu precisasse refazer o caminho que acabamos de percorrer, eu somente não me perderia se usasse minha habilidade.

Finalmente, a cozinha.

"Aqui é onde a mágica acontece! Venha, eu quero lhe mostrar a horta!"

Ele praticamente me puxa para a área externa com a afobação que eu esperaria em uma criança e orgulhosamente me mostra as plantações.

"Não é incrível? Tomate, pimenta, batata, repolho... tudo isso o Mestre Ren se encarregou pessoalmente de cultivar. Veja, berinjelas, espinafre..."

Ele parece ridiculamente feliz.

"Oh sim. Tudo aqui é praticamente erva daninha"

Eu me arrependo no instante em que as palavras deixam a minha boca. Eu não pretendia ser cruel ou fazer pouco-caso do que visivelmente é a fonte de orgulho de Nick. Ele parece ser um bom sujeito, afinal. Contudo, a sensação desagradável de antes está se alastrando e-

"Ora, você é difícil de impressionar, hum?"

Merda, Ren está atrás de mim. Nick sorri e se afasta rapidamente.

"Kyoko, o que houve? Você está com cara de quem esmagou algo importante com o pé"

Eu estou fazendo uma expressão tão dolorosa assim? Eu não sei. Eu não entendo. Há algo comprimindo meu peito e fazendo meus olhos arderem. O rosto de Ren só está fazendo tudo ficar pior. Que raio de expressão preocupada é essa que ele está me mostrando?

"Suas procriadoras arruinaram as minhas roupas. Meu quarto está um caos"

Eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. É claro que eu não estou lamentando algo tão trivial quanto o enxoval que Ren destinou ao meu uso, menos ainda a bagunça feita em um quarto que eu jamais entenderei como meu, mas eu precisava dizer alguma coisa.

Eu vejo um brilho de fúria acender os olhos dele e, no instante seguinte, ele está aninhando minha cabeça no peito dele.

"Não se preocupe, eu lhe darei roupas novas"

 _Beijo, afago._ Oh não, pare com isso.

"Tantas quantas você quiser"

 _Beijo, afago._ Apenas pare!

"E aquele quarto é só uma fachada"

 _Beijo, afago._ Eu não sei lidar com você quando você faz essas coisas!

"Para que elas não espalhem por aí que você vive comigo"

 _Beijo, afago._ Meu coração está...

###

Ela está petrificada em meus braços, mas eu não consigo evitar de abraça-la com força. Eu posso sentir o coração dela galopando e me pergunto se o nervosismo que ela obviamente está sentindo é do tipo bom ou ruim.

Eu passei as últimas duas horas tentando me concentrar no que Yashiro me dizia, porém só conseguia pensar nela: o que ela estaria fazendo, como estaria se sentindo, o que estaria pensando sobre mim, sobre esta manhã, sobre nós.

Não tivemos o melhor dos começos, mas será que eu sou o único que sente uma estranha felicidade quando estamos juntos? Será que eu sou o único que sente que nosso relacionamento está mudando?

Eu poderia passar o dia inteiro assim, com ela em meus braços, meus dedos em seus cabelos e-

GROOOOWWWWLLLLLLL.

"Hm? Uma fera, aqui?"

GROOOOWWWWLLLLLLL.

Espera, o som está vindo de Kyoko? Eu a afasto de mim e olho para ela. Seu rosto é um vermelho intenso. Como ela consegue ser tão adorável?

"Ah, entendo. Sim, você deve estar com fome. Vou deixa-la com Nick, então. Mas depois, você deve descansar"

Oh não, você não vai argumentar contra isso!

"Kyoko, por favor"

Sim, eu entendo sua expressão perplexa; eu também estou perplexo, já que há anos eu não peço 'por favor' a quem quer que seja. Entretanto, desde que uma certa possibilidade se infiltrou em minha mente, eu não consigo descarta-la sem antes testa-la.

"Seus olhos estão tão vermelhos... você mal conseguiu dormir esta noite, não foi?"

Eu traço as profundas olheiras com meus polegares e sorrio quando ouço um suspiro trêmulo.

Sim, meu palpite está certo. Eu estava fazendo tudo errado! Eu pensei que conseguiria domar a rebeldia dela sendo severo e disciplinador, mas tudo que consegui foi cultivar seu ódio e seu rancor. Entretanto, com um pouco de ternura...

"Apenas por algumas horas, está bem? Eu ficarei preocupado se você não descansar. Por favor?"

A contrariedade dela me convenceria, não fosse pelo adorável rubor. E pelo beicinho que eu aposto que ela não sabe que faz. Kyoko finalmente confirma com um gesto de cabeça e eu comemoro intimamente. Sim, carinho é a chave. Eu a agradeço com um sorriso e ela ruboriza um pouco mais. É um pensamento desejoso ou ela está se abrindo um pouco mais para mim?

 **Horas depois, quarto de Ren**

Como eu vou me proteger contra a inusitada habilidade que ele tem? Eu sabia da força e da agilidade, mas... como eu vou chamar o que ele faz comigo? Como nomear a capacidade de Ren em extrair as reações que ele extrai de mim?

( _Sex appeal?)_

 _(Feromônios?)_

 _(Macho alfa?)_

 _(E o nome importa? Deveríamos nos concentrar em impedir que ela se torne massa de modelar nas mãos dele!)_

 _(Ou talvez devamos deixar que ela se torne massa de modelar nas mãos dele. Convenhamos, ela precisa urgentemente 'tirar o atraso')_

 _(Natsu, você é uma succubus! Como pode pensar que Kyoko terá alguma chance contra ele? Não viu o caos que ele criou aqui dentro em poucas horas?)_

Sim, caos. Eu preciso me concentrar no plano, apenas no plano, e este envolve Ren. Eu preciso descobrir como manipula-lo, mas vergonhosamente só consigo pensar em como evitar que ele manipule a mim!

Que dia inútil. Eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo fazendo nada. Eu praticamente dormi e comi o dia inteiro! Ok, eu ajudei Nick na cozinha e com a arrumação do quarto que eu deveria estar ocupando. Por sorte, não encontrei as "duas víboras", como Nick as chamam. Provavelmente, elas estavam rodeando o _macho alfa_. Eu também trouxe todos os retalhos para cá, já que eu posso reaproveita-los. Mesmo assim, foram tarefas tão fáceis que eu não consigo me sentir útil por elas.

Onde estão o risco de morte, a fadiga, os músculos extenuados de sempre?

"Isto é uma boneca?"

Divindade protetora das mulheres distraídas, este homem ainda vai me matar de susto! Sem mencionar que eu praticamente costurei meu dedo.

"Ah, deixe-me ver!" Ele pega a minha mão e a examina. Espera um pouco, o que ele está-

"KYYYYAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Puta merda, puta merda, puta merda! Eu tentei puxar minha mão, mas ele não a soltou. Agora meu dedo está na boca dele. E ele está chupando. E lambendo. E rindo! O filho da puta está rindo, e eu devo estar da cor de um tomate maduro!

###

Eu a encontrei distraidamente sentada no chão, costurando furiosamente. Francamente, quantas coisas mais ela sabe fazer?

O jantar hoje estava muito melhor que de costume, portanto eu deduzi que ela ajudou Nick. Quando eu a procurei na cozinha, encontrei-o olhando extasiado pela janela e suportei a torrente de elogios que ele fez a ela assim que me viu.

 _"Mestre Ren, que maravilha! Experimentou a sopa? O que foi aquilo? Quem diria que um pouco de coentro faria tanta diferença! Ei, ela é especial, não é? Por favor, diga que você vai se casar com ela! Mesmo que ela não engravide, quero dizer, ela sabe limpar! E costurar! E cozinhar! E me ensinou sobre falácia e moda e clássicos e ela conhece umas músicas que eu nunca ouvi na vida! Ela estava cantarolando sobre uma tal de 'Billie Jean', você sabia que antigamente muitos homens não queriam assumir a paternidade das crianças? Por que um homem faria uma coisa dessas? Cara, se uma mulher me dissesse 'toma, o filho é seu', eu ficaria tão feliz que poderia morrer e-"_

 _"Nick, devagar. Billie Jean, você disse? Quem é ela?"_

 _"Eu também não sei! Eu perguntei a Kyoko, mas tudo que ela me respondeu foi 'uma mulher que Michael Jackson não quer assumir como amante, apesar do bebê ter os olhos dele'. Você sabe quem é Michael Jackson? Porque se o cara não quer a criança, eu quero!"_

Foi nessa hora que eu percebi que Kyoko fez mais do que desenterrar e ler alguns livros. Somente os antepassados usavam sobrenomes, portanto ela encontrou bem mais do nosso passado do que as informações que o próprio Conselho reuniu. É um pensamento ousado, mas... e se ela encontrou uma Arca? E se ela, sozinha, tem acesso aos dados que os ancestrais se empenharam tanto em preservar para as gerações futuras quando a destruição de boa parte do planeta se tornou iminente?

Minha intenção imediata foi interroga-la, mas assim que a vi envolta em tecidos e concentrada em uma pequena peça, não resisti à vontade de apenas conversar com ela. Apenas... sentar-me ao lado dela no chão e observa-la. De tão concentrada, ela não me notou. Eu não estava tentando ser furtivo, portanto o susto dela foi uma surpresa para mim também. É óbvio que ela está preocupada com algo e eu suponho que tenha a ver comigo. Conosco. Kyoko provavelmente estava preparada para lidar tanto com o Monstro quanto com o Mestre Tsuruga, contudo não sabe como reagir a mim. Como reagir a Ren.

Há sangue brotando do dedo dela e eu ajo sem pensar. Claro, com tanto pano à nossa volta, o mais lógico seria usar qualquer um deles para estancar o sangue, mas eu fiz a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. Quando ela tentou recolher a mão, a ideia já me parecia perfeita demais para que eu a deixasse escapar.

O gritinho foi um bônus inesperado e cômico. Eu imaginei que ela usaria a estranha habilidade para tentar me afastar, mas não, ela está bravamente suportando o assalto da minha boca. Kyoko está conscientemente evitando usar sua habilidade? Eu já a vi recorrer ao dom em momentos de medo e susto, então, por que não agora?

Ela está com a cabeça baixa, recusando-se a olhar para mim. Tudo bem. Contanto que ela continue ruborizada até as orelhas e a estremecer a cada vez que eu passar a língua no dedo dela, estarei satisfeito.

 **A/N – Eu tive que cortar o capítulo aqui porque estava ficando colossalmente grande! (Por que tudo que eu escrevo ultimamente me parece ter duplo sentido? XD)**

 **Nova atualização em breve, provavelmente para suprir os níveis de fluff e lemon que todas nós precisamos e que Nakamura-Sensei teima em nos deixar sem T_T (Por que, sensei? Por que? TT_TT)**

 **Beijos e bom fim de domingo para todas!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aviso: à frente, um capítulo tão lemon e fluffy quanto foi possível em uma fic dark.**

 **CAPÍTULO 14 – É PRECISO UM MONSTRO PARA MATAR OUTRO**

Eu não consigo ter o bastante dela. Talvez eu seja realmente um monstro, despertado pelo sabor férrico de seu doce sangue. Eu quero devora-la por completo. Eu quero que ela faça parte de mim e eu quero fazer parte dela, de modo que não possamos dizer onde um acaba e o outro começa.

Eu estou no frenesi sensorial que ela provocou simplesmente por estar perto de mim, exatamente onde eu a quero e acho que ela deve ficar para o resto da vida. Eu não sei dizer ao certo como acabamos engalfinhados sobre retalhos e enchimentos, mas parece haver uma regra de que nós dois sempre acabaremos, eventualmente, engalfinhados no chão.

Eu busco o corpo dela em desespero. Qualquer trecho de pele que eu consiga alcançar sob a roupa que ela (ainda) está vestindo serve como um duvidoso bálsamo, que simultaneamente me reconforta e me faz ansiar por mais. Eu mal consigo evitar que as peças se unam aos tecidos rasgados no chão, e é somente por temer evocar a desagradável recordação que eu me controlo.

Eu vou traçar a fogo uma nítida e indiscutível linha divisória entre a violência que ela sofreu e o que estamos fazendo agora. Nem que eu morra tentando, mas ela não vai poder dizer que eu sou igual àquele desgraçado. Ela não vai sequer conseguir encontrar comparação entre o que ele fez e o que eu faço.

Eu a sinto confusa e hesitante sob as minhas mãos. Eu ouço o temor na voz dela, mas também escuto o prazer e o desejo. Ela me quer, mas teme me querer. Ela receia, sobretudo, não estar no controle. Sim, é fácil de entender, afinal, ela aprendeu a confiar apenas em si mesma e agora eu demando que ela entregue as rédeas a mim. Lógico que ela está amedrontada.

Ela combate minhas mãos em tudo que elas fazem e tenta se afastar de mim, mas geme a cada toque, a cada carícia, a cada vez que eu a puxo de volta para mim e a ponho novamente em contato com o meu corpo. Ela ruborizou quando eu tirei minha camisa e é provável que ela não tenha percebido que mordeu o lábio inferior quando eu fiz menção de remover minha calça. Talvez ela se chocasse se pudesse ver a expressão excitada que está fazendo agora.

Cada pequena mensagem que a linguagem corporal dela transmite atesta o quanto ela está combatendo o próprio desejo. Eu admiro o esforço dela e a congratulo mentalmente por tentar, mas o desfecho não será o que ela pretende. Kyoko não se sagrará vencedora nesta batalha. Ela vai perder, mas ela vai gostar.

O corpo dela é tão sensível e responsivo que eu não resisto à vontade de sorrir. Sempre que a minha boca faz contato com a pele dela eu escuto um "não" ou um "eu não gosto disso", mas são sempre negações gemidas e trêmulas, invariavelmente acompanhadas por visíveis arrepios. A cada marca que eu deixo, pequena ou grande, clara ou escura me imbui de um orgulho primitivo. Eu nunca me senti tão possessivo, nem mesmo quanto ao meu Clã.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela tenta engatinhar para longe de mim, ela se pressiona mais firmemente contra o meu corpo sempre que eu a trago de volta. Ela está novamente de costas e apoiada contra mim, ajoelhada no chão entre as minhas pernas, ofegante e alheia à bagunça que estamos fazendo em seu trabalho de costura. Minhas mãos sobem dos quadris à barriga e, pouco antes de chegarem aos seios, sentem a textura diferenciada do local em que ela recebeu a facada.

Eu a sinto retesar e prender a respiração quando eu toco a cicatriz, o que me diz que ela se incomoda de alguma forma. Minhas mãos não interrompem a exploração e continuam subindo em direção ao alvo, os dois maravilhosos e delicados montes que cabem perfeitamente nas minhas palmas e que a fazem choramingar e arquear o corpo quando são massageados.

Ela faz de mim um homem ganancioso. A mim, não basta somente toca-los: eu preciso vê-los. Então, eu a livro da camisa sem fazer caso do protesto que ela faz. Afinal, ela reclamou quando minhas mãos deixaram o corpo dela, reclamou quando eu removi a camisa que ela usava e reclamou quando minhas mãos retornaram aos seios dela. Logo, a menos que seja um protesto coerente, eu não tenho motivos para dar ouvidos.

Ela reage ao contato com a minha pele como se o meu peito queimasse as costas dela, o que a faz pressionar mais os seios contra as minhas mãos. Eu posso apenas dizer que estou fascinado pelo corpo dela, o que me faz demorar algum tempo para perceber que ela está escondendo a cicatriz com um braço.

Ah, não. Eu não vou admitir que ela se concentre em outra coisa que não seja o que eu estou fazendo com o corpo dela!

Eu aperto um mamilo e ela ofega. Eu lhe mordisco a nuca, o ombro, o pescoço e a orelha e sou bem-sucedido em desviar a atenção dela da minha outra mão, que desce em direção a um novo alvo. Quando ela percebe a minha intenção, já é tarde demais para evitar que meus dedos façam contato com os cachos úmidos. Ela arqueia o corpo, pressionando ainda mais o traseiro em minha ereção, o que me faz soltar um grunhido de prazer. Ela arqueja e crava as unhas no meu braço e na minha coxa, qualquer preocupação com a cicatriz completamente esquecida assim que meus dedos, encharcados pela excitação dela, deslizam livremente pelo intumescido botão de nervos.

Ela choraminga e se contorce contra mim, o que faz com que o corpo dela se esfregue no meu provocantemente. Eu nunca fiquei tão excitado em toda a minha vida, contudo, eu sei que a intenção dela não é me seduzir. Pelos balbucios e gemidos entrecortados e pela pressão das unhas é fácil deduzir que as sensações estão fortes demais para que ela consiga produzir um pensamento coerente, quanto mais agir de maneira deliberada.

Há algo brutalmente honesto no desejo e é tal honestidade que eu pretendo explorar.

Minha ganância exige que eu veja o rosto dela contorcido de prazer. Minha ganância exige que eu estampe o meu rosto no prazer que ela está sentindo, de tal forma que um sempre evoque o outro. De tal sorte que ela passe a viver o mesmo tormento que eu tenho vivido desde que ela entrou em minha vida.

Para tanto, eu a carrego para a cama e termino de despi-la. Ela está tão relaxada que parece uma boneca de pano - uma boneca de pano saída diretamente das minhas fantasias eróticas e cujo único propósito é me enlouquecer, pelo visto. Ela está ofegante, trêmula, ruborizada e ligeiramente desnorteada. Eu me reservo o direito de ficar alguns segundos observando-a deliciosamente nua e devidamente marcada por mim. Claro que ainda há algumas extensões de pele imperdoavelmente imaculadas, mas eu pretendo mudar isto em breve.

Ela parece ter voltado a si, porque os olhos outrora desfocados agora me olham com assombro. Eu estou trabalhando com a hipótese de que ela não conhece desejo, excitação ou prazer, apenas violência e dor, mas eu vou mudar isso. Eu vou dar a ela tanto de um, que ela vai esquecer que o outro existe. Eu a vejo se encolher e tentar esconder todas as partes íntimas de mim, inclusive a cicatriz, enquanto eu termino de me despir. Eu permito que ela veja quão excitado eu estou ao me aproximar lentamente dela na cama. Ela parece querer se fundir com a cabeceira enquanto me destina um olhar que é apavorado e irrequieto, mas também curioso e excitado, o que me faz sorrir em antecipação.

Ela solta um gritinho adorável quando eu a puxo para mim e cubro o corpo dela com o meu. Eu já adiei beija-la por tempo demais, portanto, também cubro os lábios dela com os meus. Ela prende a respiração imediatamente, garota ingênua. É certo que nunca foi beijada, mas eu estou longe de me importar com a inexperiência dela.

Creio que ela não sabe o quanto eu estou me esforçando para ser gentil. Não que ela não evoque meu lado protetor, é apenas a questão de querer possui-la por completo testando meus limites, levando-me à beira da loucura. Ao menos ela me recompensou relaxando um pouco mais, entreabrindo os lábios em um suspiro, permitindo o contato da minha língua.

Ela está timidamente tentando copiar meus movimentos, então eu devo ser o homem mais sortudo que já pisou neste planeta.

Ela está afastando lentamente as pernas. Correção: _agora_ eu sou o homem mais sortudo que já pisou neste planeta.

Eu deslizo facilmente para dentro dela e a sinto estremecer. Ou fui eu que estremeci? Nem pela salvação da humanidade eu saberia dizer, o que é maravilhoso. Onde ela termina e eu começo é absolutamente irrelevante.

Eu me afasto para olhar para ela e a vejo com os olhos fechados e os lábios inchados entreabertos. Nunca vi algo mais bonito. Eu começo a mover os quadris e ela me prova que eu estava errado assim que ela morde o lábio inferior para abafar um gemido e entreabre os olhos dourados, reluzentes e enevoados de prazer: agora sim, é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi.

Tão logo ela consegue focalizar meu rosto, contudo, eu me recordo que estou combatendo um monstro invisível. Kyoko desvia os olhos dos meus e se acerca da situação, o semblante mudando automaticamente para o medo.

"Kyoko, não faça isso. Concentre-se em mim!"

"Não... não..."

"Ssshhhh, está tudo bem!"

"Não está!"

"Sim, está. Nós estamos fazendo amor e-"

"Não, não estamos! Isto não é..."

Merda, ela não reagiu bem ao que eu disse. Eu não pensei antes de dizer, apenas fui com o momento, mas não me arrependo. Para mim, é a verdade. Mas agora há lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela. Eu me afasto até quase sair de dentro dela e entro novamente, bem devagar.

"Perceba como o seu corpo está aceitando o meu; ele sabe que não há o que temer"

"Não... eu não gosto desta posição!"

"A posição?" Merda, a posição! "Kyoko, olhe para mim"

"Não, pare! Saia de cima de mim!"

"Kyoko, não deixe sua mente arrasta-la para outro momento que não seja o agora!"

Ela aperta os olhos e vira o rosto, e eu não tenho alternativa senão continuar falando. Talvez, se eu criar contradições suficientes, eu consiga forçar a mente dela a confrontar passado e presente. Eu não sei ao certo de onde o meu palpite está vindo, eu só sei que estou confiando no pressentimento de que a minha melhor alternativa é indicar tantas discrepâncias quantas forem necessárias para que a mente dela admita que, agora, as circunstâncias são outras.

"Você não é mais uma garota indefesa"

"..."

"Você é uma mulher forte e corajosa"

"..."

"Você está no território Tsuruga"

"..."

"Comigo. Com Ren"

"..."

"Kyoko, olhe para mim"

"Não!"

"Ok, então olhe para o que nós estamos fazendo"

Eu afasto ligeiramente o meu corpo e levanto a cabeça dela para que ela possa nos ver.

"Olhe para nós, veja como nossos corpos se unem"

Ela vê nossos corpos conectados, mas também vê a cicatriz. As malditas lágrimas ainda estão lá, no entanto, também há curiosidade e deslumbramento no rosto dela.

"Você é tão perfeita que eu poderia passar a noite inteira dentro de você"

Meu comentário a surpreendeu, está escrito em seus olhos. Eu a vejo olhar nossos corpos se unindo, acompanhar meu pênis entrando e saindo, úmido pela excitação que o corpo dela produziu para me receber. Eu a vejo olhar chocada para o meu rosto cada vez mais excitado porque ela finalmente parou de chorar e eu compreendo que ela está se concentrando no agora, já que ela não fecha mais os olhos nem quando eu a beijo.

Ela não quer se esquecer que sou eu ali, o que me comove até quase às lágrimas. Eu não sabia que eu ainda era capaz de chorar. Os nervos dela provavelmente estão em frangalhos, mas ela está lutando ao meu lado. Faz sentido: desde o início, eu deveria saber que não derrotaria o monstro sozinho.

Ela está mais molhada e apertada agora. Eu a vejo se contorcer de prazer, tão perto do orgasmo que mal consegue manter os olhos abertos e focados em mim. Mesmo com pouco fôlego, eu falo tudo que me vem à cabeça para que ela possa ao menos se apegar à minha voz enquanto eu acelero as estocadas. Eu digo o quanto ela é linda, talentosa e especial e o quanto o corpo dela me leva à loucura. Eu estou sendo piegas para caralho, o que deveria embrulhar meu estômago, mas eu curiosamente não me importo.

Eu vagamente me recordo de Nick dizendo que eu saberia que estou apaixonado no momento em que eu percebesse que me tornei uma pessoa patética e não desse a mínima para isso.

Eu a sinto flexionar os joelhos e impulsionar os quadris contra os meus e praguejo. "Você vai me matar desse jeito, mulher!" Eu a ouço gritar e sorrio quando o corpo dela convulsiona ao redor do meu. Eu a sinto morder meu pescoço quase dolorosamente e gozo. Minha cabeça está leve e eu finalmente acredito que espíritos existem, já que o meu deixou o corpo para trás e está flutuando contente sobre nós. Quando eu recobro parte da consciência, percebo que ela está chorando. Eu a abraço e ela tenta me empurrar, mas eu não a solto e a aninho em meus braços. Eu balbucio incoerentemente o quanto ela me fez feliz e reafirmo que está tudo bem, que ela está segura e que eu estou tão orgulhoso dela que mal consigo respirar. Ela apenas sacode a cabeça e continua chorando, mas finalmente se abraça a mim como se a vida dela dependesse disso.

Ficamos aninhados por alguns momentos, até que nossa respiração começa a normalizar. É quando eu percebo que o golpe final ainda não foi dado.

"Kyoko, diga meu nome..."

"..."

"Diga o nome de quem acabou de fazer amor com você"

"..."

"Diga o nome de quem ainda está dentro de você"

"..."

"Diga"

"..."

"Por favor, diga"

A voz dela não passa de um sussurro, mas um sussurro é o suficiente.

"...Ren"


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15 – PLANOS, SEGREDOS E PRESSÁGIOS**

Com a chegada de Kyoko à Mansão Tsuruga, Ren se atrasou pela primeira vez desde que eu o conheço e passou o dia inteiro distraído. Ele disfarçou bem, mas eu não seria o Conselheiro do Clã nem seu melhor amigo se eu não fosse capaz de perceber que ele divagou enquanto eu reportava todos os eventos que necessitavam da atenção do Mestre. Também ficou óbvio, horas mais tarde, que ele foi mais severo que o habitual com as procriadoras porque elas se atreveram a vandalizar o que deveria ser o quarto de Kyoko.

Eu não sei como ele descobriu que as duas agiram em conluio, mas imagino que seja devido à experiência dele como juiz e à sagacidade de suas avaliações precisas. Aliás, é apenas por confiar na habilidade de Ren em analisar linguagem corporal e expressões faciais que eu fico tranquilo em deixa-lo sozinho com Kyoko, agora que ela não cobre mais o rosto.

Uma procriadora vivendo com o Mestre. Eu só ouvi falar de tal coisa com Mestre Hizuri, quando ele acolheu Julie e os dois se casaram poucos dias depois.

Após a segunda noite com Kyoko, Ren novamente se atrasou e eu quis adverti-lo sobre suas obrigações, mas ele estava com uma expressão tão ridiculamente feliz que eu não consegui dizer uma palavra além das necessárias para deixa-lo a par da situação do Clã e dos compromissos do dia.

Dias se passaram antes que Ren retomasse a rotina. Eu imaginei que ele havia finalmente se habituado à nova procriadora e que em breve ele voltaria a ser a pessoa previsível de sempre, até Nick me dizer que foi Kyoko quem passou a expulsar Ren do quarto para que ele não se atrasasse. Aparentemente, Nick transmitiu minhas preocupações a ela, que tomou para si a tarefa de garantir que o Mestre não desse um mau exemplo ao resto do Clã.

Uma procriadora expulsando o Mestre do quarto e dizendo a ele como conduzir o Clã. Estaria o mundo do avesso? Eu entrei em uma realidade paralela? Nem entre Mestre Hizuri e Julie eu ouvi falar de algo assim, e os dois têm uma quota considerável de bizarrices!

Quando eu quis intervir no relacionamento dos dois e alertar Ren sobre o disparate que era permitir que Kyoko o dominasse daquele jeito, eu me dei conta de que semanas haviam se passado e os dois permaneciam dividindo a mesma cama. Kyoko poderia estar grávida, o que explicaria a atitude indulgente de Ren para com ela. Contudo, quando eu fui aborda-lo a este respeito, ele apenas negou com a cabeça e mudou de assunto, dizendo que eu seria informado assim que o herdeiro Tsuruga fosse produzido.

"Assim que". Não "se". A confiança dele me intriga. Bem, eu preciso admitir que aqueles dois fornicam tanto, especialmente desde que Kimiko e Ruriko foram embora, que se até eles não conseguirem produzir um descendente não haverá mesmo continuação para a humanidade.

Novamente, foi Nick quem me explicou a situação. Eu deveria me preocupar com o fato de que o caseiro sabe mais sobre o que se passa com o Mestre do que eu, mas no momento eu só me sinto aliviado por poder contar com alguma fonte de informação, já que Ren transformou Kyoko em um assunto proibido para mim desde que ele sentiu minha intenção de elimina-la quando ela ainda estava sob a proteção do Mestre Lory.

Pelo costume, o Mestre não visita a procriadora em seu quarto enquanto ela estiver menstruada. Entretanto, como Ren inovou ao levar Kyoko para o quarto dele, ela voluntariamente se mudou para o próprio quarto assim que o sangramento começou. Eu preciso admitir que ela tem juízo, embora de nada adiante se Ren perdeu o dele completamente. Segundo o relato de um risonho Nick, Ren derrubou a porta do quarto de Kyoko e a carregou sobre um ombro de volta para o quarto dele, enquanto ela esperneava e se debatia e o chamava de selvagem e de Nean... dertal? Ainda preciso descobrir o que isso significa. Seria fácil se eu pudesse perguntar a ela, mas Ren ainda se inquieta quando eu me aproximo de Kyoko.

Sem as outras duas aqui, Ren a autorizou a vagar livremente pela Mansão, o que resultou em algumas situações bizarras. Uma delas foi Nick casualmente sentado no chão do lado de fora da cozinha após ser expulso de lá porque, aparentemente, Ren achava que Kyoko ficava "irresistível" entre temperos e panelas. _"Então, estou aqui esperando os dois terminarem. Pelo barulho, já devem estar acabando"_. Naquele dia, uma ruborizada Kyoko se desculpou pelo atraso no almoço.

Noutro dia, Kyoko finalmente me dirigiu a palavra. Eu estava verificando os estoques de provisões, quando me deparei com ela encolhida entre caixotes. "Por favor, não diga a ele que eu estou aqui!" Ela tinha olhos tão grandes e ansiosos, que eu concordei sem pensar. Segundos depois, menti pela primeira vez ao meu Mestre ao dizer que não sabia onde Kyoko estava. Acho que ela ficou tão surpresa quanto eu, pois deixou escapar uma exclamação que a denunciou. No segundo seguinte, ela disparava para longe com um sorridente Ren em seu encalço murmurando "venha cá, tentação!", enquanto Nick ria da janela da cozinha e gritava palavras de encorajamento para Ren.

Com o passar dos meses, o clima na Mansão se transformou. Não que fosse ruim antes, apenas não era... convidativo. Após o jantar, Kyoko adquiriu o hábito de se sentar sobre algumas almofadas do salão principal para contar histórias para Nick. Como Ren apenas os observava atentamente, sem esboçar contrariedade, outras pessoas começaram a se juntar aos dois para ouvi-la. Logo havia uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas de todas as idades acompanhando avidamente as histórias que ela contava sobre fadas e duendes, bruxas e magos, árvores e animais falantes, pessoas amaldiçoadas com longos caninos que bebiam sangue humano para sobreviverem e até algumas que se transformavam em bestas durante a lua cheia.

Em pouco tempo, Ren proibiu as histórias de terror. Concluiu sozinho que era ruim para a imagem do Clã que seus homens demonstrassem medo a cada sombra que viam, um bom conselho que eu fui incapaz de dar porque eu queria muito saber como terminava a história da família que se mudou para um hotel mal-assombrado, do pai que estava enlouquecendo e do garotinho que tinha medo das gêmeas de vestido azul.

Aos poucos, as notícias sobre os talentos de Kyoko varreram o território Tsuruga. Os mais céticos riam e desacreditavam os boatos, dizendo ser impossível uma procriadora ter tantas habilidades, mas os mais curiosos formavam uma horda a rodear a Mansão em busca de um vislumbre da mulher que supostamente sabia ler, escrever, calcular, cozinhar, costurar, aconselhar e tinha uma imaginação prodigiosa.

Lógico que eu sempre temi tamanha repercussão. Por mais que tudo faça parte do plano arquitetado por Ren e Mestre Takarada, um Conselheiro tem uma missão muito clara a cumprir e tanto alvoroço agrega complicadores ao meu trabalho. Até mesmo Kyoko já comentou que eu estou _estressado_ , seja lá o que isso significa. Porém, eu não posso ignorar o fato de que Kyoko trouxe um tipo de felicidade a Ren que eu não imaginei ser possível.

Eu o observo constantemente, atentamente. Embora ele permaneça atormentado pelas responsabilidades e pela crueldade do mundo, no instante em que ele se encontra com ela, é como se pesadas nuvens se dissipassem. Em contrapartida, que ninguém diga que o Monstro Tsuruga perdeu as garras, já que ele se tornou mais implacável desde que os criminosos imaginaram que ele havia amolecido e se atreveram a se infiltrar em seu território. Parece que, agora que ele tem Kyoko em sua vida, Ren está determinado a limpar o mundo com as próprias mãos, um assassino ou estuprador por vez.

Em seu devido tempo, os boatos sobre a misteriosa nova procriadora do Clã Tsuruga chegaram ao Conselho e aos outros Mestres. Como previsto e desejado por Mestre Lory e Ren, uma pequena comitiva vinda do território Fuwa solicitou abrigo e audiência ao Mestre do território Tsuruga. Era chegada a hora do passo dois do plano e eu celebrava intimamente que tudo estivesse correndo conforme as expectativas.

Uma pena que não consideramos a possibilidade de Kyoko estar escondendo uma habilidade excepcional.

###

Em um segundo, eu estou no paraíso: Kyoko está aninhada em meus braços, gloriosamente nua e relaxada, traçando as linhas imaginárias de sempre em meu peito e murmurando alguma outra canção que eu não conheço.

Não é fácil extrair dela qualquer informação, especialmente porque eu nunca consegui fazer mais do que apenas perguntar. Não quero ser "Ren, o juiz" com ela, porque não quero que ela se sinta interrogada, coagida ou pressionada a me responder. Pelo mesmo motivo, também não quero ser "Mestre Tsuruga" com ela. Sim, eu quero que ela me conte tudo, mas porque confia em mim.

Eu me preocupo tanto com Kyoko que é ridículo. Não sei se ela sabe quanto poder tem sobre mim. Eu já me perguntei o que eu não faria por ela, e quando minha mente ficou vazia eu entendi porque Yashiro teme sua mera existência.

Tudo que ela me disse sobre o seu passado e o seu conhecimento foi que ela encontrou _muita coisa_. Dos sítios de escavação A ao E, ela desenterrou relíquias de todos os tipos e as revendeu a todos os Mestres, sem exceção, para não levantar suspeitas sobre o Escavador 47. Manobra inteligente. Contudo, antes de vende-las ela sempre se permitiu desfrutar por algum tempo do que encontrava, daí o seu vasto conhecimento.

Eu percebi que ela falou a verdade, mas também percebi que ela ocultou informações. Tudo bem, eu fico satisfeito em vencer a guerra uma batalha por vez. No seu devido tempo, ela irá confiar completamente em mim, e aí ela me dirá tudo que vem escondendo.

O Conselho nunca suspeitou que alguém estivesse estudando as relíquias, afinal, os Escavadores são mantidos na mais completa ignorância justamente para que nunca caiam na tentação de se apropriarem dos itens que devolvem para a superfície. Sem saberem quais tesouros estão desenterrando, são facilmente manipuláveis. Os nobres sequer imaginam que boa parte do que eles vieram a saber nos últimos seis anos passou antes por uma única pessoa. Aliás, agora eu compreendo porque os últimos cinco anos foram os mais profícuos em descobertas desde que os novos sítios foram delimitados: Kyoko era quem estava localizando boa parte das relíquias mais importantes.

A questão é: como? Seria ela como Lory? Teria ela, também, o que ele chama de "intuição aguçada"? Eu nunca consegui perguntar. De alguma forma, perguntar "ei, qual é a sua habilidade, exatamente?" parece mais invasivo que perguntar "ei, você está ovulando agora?". Ao menos foi isso o que Kyoko disse que tal pergunta era quando eu a fiz: invasiva. Como se esta não fosse uma pergunta padrão...

Quando eu penso que todo o conhecimento que ela diluiu pelos seis territórios se concentra nela, e que todos os Mestres se orgulham por tolamente acreditarem que o monopolizam, eu tenho vontade de rir. O Conselho nem imagina que foi superado em astúcia por uma mulher miúda de 20 anos considerada morta. Se não fosse tão perigoso para ela, eu adoraria ver a cara que eles fariam caso descobrissem.

Eu fecho os olhos e desfruto o momento: o calor e o contato pele a pele, a carícia suave em meu peito, o cheiro de Kyoko e de sexo e o melodioso som de seu cantarolar e penso que nada pode ser melhor do que aquilo, até que sou ruidosamente interrompido por Nick batendo à porta e praticamente gritando a desagradável – apesar de aguardada – notícia de que uma comitiva Fuwa acaba de chegar e que Sho solicita uma audiência comigo.

Neste mundo, basta um segundo para se ir do paraíso ao inferno. Ela tentou saltar da cama, mas meus braços a impediram. Eu tento acalma-la repetindo palavras de conforto e garantias de que está tudo bem, mas ela parece incapaz de se tranquilizar. Ela está tremendo tanto, que eu me visualizo arrancando a cabeça de Sho com minhas próprias mãos. Talvez isso a faça feliz. Certamente _me_ faria feliz.

Eu decido que é melhor descobrir de uma vez se os Fuwa realmente morderam a isca que tão cuidadosamente elaboramos. Quanto mais cedo esta etapa do plano estiver concluída, mais cedo eu retornarei para Kyoko e poderei acalma-la adequadamente. Contudo, desta vez é ela quem não me deixa sair da cama.

"Kyoko, eu preciso-"

"Não, não vá! Fique aqui!" Ela está tão assustada que eu me visualizo dando uma surra em Sho _antes_ de arrancar a cabeça dele com minhas próprias mãos.

"Oh? Será possível que você está preocupada comigo?" Eu destino a ela um sorriso arrogante que sempre a deixa irritada. Talvez, provocando-a, ela substitua o medo pela raiva. Eu nunca fico bem quando ela está abatida. Kyoko e abatimento simplesmente não combinam. "Será possível que você está começando a gostar de mim?"

"G-gostar de você? Quem, e-eu? Tsk, não seja ridículo!"

Agora sim, esta é a minha combinação favorita: ruborizada e indignada. "Não é isso? Bem, então... será que você já está com saudade de mim?"

"N-não! O que há com você, hoje?"

"Comigo? É você quem está se pendurando no meu braço e me impedindo de sair do quarto!" Ela faz uma expressão tão surpresa que eu quase rio. "O normal não é você me expulsar daqui dizendo que eu preciso ser mais responsável com minhas obrigações?"

"S-sim, mas... Mas..." Ela parece debater algo furiosamente consigo mesma. As mãos que seguram meu braço afrouxam e deslizam por ele, mas ainda o apertam vez ou outra. Ela sabe que precisa me soltar, mas ela não quer fazê-lo. Por fim, ela segura minha mão e levanta os olhos marejados para mim. "Eu sinto que algo terrível vai acontecer!"

A voz dela é apenas um sussurro assustado. Eu seguro o rosto dela com as duas mãos e seco as lágrimas que escorrem com meus polegares, enquanto me visualizo atirando o corpo inerte de Sho para as piranhas do rio devorarem.

" _Nada_ vai acontecer, Kyoko. Você ficará aqui, em segurança. Tome um banho, costure uma nova boneca para Maria, sei lá, apenas pare de pensar que existe qualquer ameaça, porque _não existe_. Os visitantes ficarão na Ala Oeste, bem longe de você, e eles sabem bem que transitar pela ala privativa sem autorização é uma grave transgressão" Inferno, eu estou praticamente implorando a qualquer divindade que Sho seja estúpido ao ponto de transgredir em meu território. Tudo que eu queria agora era um mísero pretexto! "Portanto, o pior que pode acontecer é você ter que passar os próximos três dias, no máximo, limitada à Ala Leste, o que não seria um inconveniente tão grande assim, já que é onde estão os seus lugares favoritos, não é mesmo?"

Surpresa demais por descobrir que eu conheço as preferências dela, Kyoko finalmente para de chorar. Mais uma vez eu cedo à tentação de provoca-la.

"O jardim, a horta, a cozinha, a biblioteca, tudo permanecerá acessível a você. Até mesmo o estoque de provisões, onde nós-"

"Ok!"

"-gostamos de nos encontrar de vez em quando para-"

"Certo!"

"-fugir do mundo por alguns-"

"Ok!"

"-minutos sobre aquela pilha de caixotes em que eu debruço você e-"

"EU JÁ ENTENDI!"

Ela está vermelha e agitada e eu não resisto à vontade de beija-la. Quando nos separamos, ela está sem fôlego e desorientada o suficiente para me deixar ir sem me segurar outra vez. O meu ato de me vestir a faz lembrar a própria nudez e eu rio quando ela apressadamente se enrola nos lençóis. Como se ainda houvesse um centímetro do corpo dela que eu não conhecesse...

"Quando eu retornar, retomaremos de onde paramos"

É uma promessa.

"Volte logo!"

Ela está amedrontada de novo, mas eu finjo que não percebi.

"Oh, então você está realmente gostando um pouco de mim!"

"O q-quê? Não! E que expressão convencida é essa?"

"Certo, certo. Continue negando para si mesma, tanto faz. Mas quando eu voltar, você ficará rouca de tanto gritar o meu nome!". Eu dirijo a ela o olhar que sempre a deixa trêmula e saio do quarto, fechando a porta com mais força do que o necessário.

Hora de pôr em ação a parte mais crucial do plano.

 **A/N – Se você está sentindo falta do ponto de vista da Kyoko, ótimo, estou omitindo os pensamentos dela de propósito já há alguns capítulos! XD**

 **Às maravilhosas pessoas que tanto me encorajam a colocar esta fic para fora apesar do eventual desconforto da tendinite, meus sinceros e profundos agradecimentos. Vocês iluminam meu dia!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16 – PLANO (QUASE) PERFEITO**

Suportar a mera presença de Sho exige cada fibra do meu autocontrole. Tudo nele exala arrogância: sua postura negligente, sua expressão debochada, sua fala entediada e a maneira desrespeitosa com a qual ele se dirige a mim, como se não me devesse respeito por estar em meu território. É como se ele não tivesse amadurecido em nada nos últimos seis anos e ainda fosse o moleque de quatorze anos que eu deveria ter matado quando tive a chance.

"É ela?"

A pergunta direta não me surpreendeu, considerando o fato de que eu pude verificar em uma olhadela quão mal-educado ele é e quão descortês ele pretende ser em sua breve estada. Sho consegue reunir tudo que a aristocracia tem de pior e a cada segundo que eu passo perto dele, mais eu me sinto enojado. Sim, sem dúvidas eu vou tomar um banho quando eu terminar aqui. A perspectiva de convencer Kyoko a se juntar a mim torna minha ideia ainda mais atraente.

Pensar nela me ajuda a permanecer focado. Afinal, é por ela que eu estou fazendo isso.

"Boa noite, Fuwa Sho. Você e sua comitiva são bem-vindos em minha casa pelo tempo razoável de seus negócios comigo. Suas acomodações já estão preparadas. Se precisarem de algo, basta falarem com Nick. Dito isto, qual negócio o trouxe aqui?"

Não é porque ele desrespeita o protocolo que eu vou me rebaixar ao nível dele e fazer o mesmo. Além do mais, vê-lo se contorcer de raiva diante da minha indiferença torna mais divertido trata-lo como o moleque que ele é.

"Kyoko!" Ah, como eu detesto a maneira casual com a qual ele pronuncia o nome dela! "A sua nova vadi... digo, _procriadora_. É _ela_?"

Ele ficou a uma letra de ter a cabeça esmagada contra a parede. Preciso me acalmar, não posso colocar tudo a perder agora. Preciso me lembrar que não é a primeira vez que faço algo execrável por um bem maior.

"Sim, é ela"

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro que eu tenho certeza. Por qual outro motivo ela estaria aqui?"

Por sorte, eu consegui fazer minha raiva pela insolência dele soar como desprezo pela minha situação. Desprezo por Kyoko. Como eu pretendia, ele abaixa a guarda e ri das implicações do que eu acabei de dizer.

"Sim, sim. Ela não é exatamente uma beldade, não é mesmo? É verdade que ela está parecendo um garoto?"

Como eu previ, Kimiko e Ruriko espalharam boatos maldosos. Tudo está seguindo conforme o desejado. As duas não fazem ideia de que são peças fundamentais em um plano complexo.

"Muito tempo imitando um, eu imagino" Ainda bem que eu não jantei. Não tenho o que vomitar, se estou com o estomago vazio.

Sho ri um pouco mais, até que ele parece se lembrar de algo e para.

"Eu deveria saber que o meu velho idiota não teria colhões para matar o precioso brinquedo dele..."

"Oh não, ele tentou matá-la, de fato. Apenas não foi bem-sucedido" Correção: ele apenas não contou que um Desterrado a ajudaria, menos ainda que ela é mais resistente do que parece.

"Tsk, velho inútil! Sequer consegue matar uma garota..."

Sho é previsível em seu ódio pelo pai. Afinal, seus motivos são conhecidos: primeiro, deve ser difícil para alguém tão arrogante quanto ele saber que, caso o Conselho houvesse dado ao Mestre Fuwa a possibilidade de escolher, Julie seria sua esposa e Reino seria seu primeiro herdeiro. Segundo, a cobiça de Sho o faz desejar para si a posição que vagará somente quando o pai morrer, já que o Mestre já deixou claro, em mais de uma oportunidade, que não pretende se aposentar. E terceiro, duvido que Sho tenha superado o desgosto por haver sido substituído na fila por Shoko.

Estes são os motivos que eu conheço, mas é provável que haja muitos mais. Afinal, um homem que comete atrocidades contra uma garota e que consegue ser tão odiado por Kuu não faz exatamente o tipo "amado por todos". Sim, sem dúvidas Mestre Fuwa tem vários esqueletos escondidos no armário.

Mas eu estou divagando. A raiz do ódio não é importante; importante, mesmo, é que o ódio o deixa vulnerável e facilmente manipulável.

"Bem, e o que você pretende fazer com ela? Certamente sabe que ela representa um risco tão grande a você quanto aos Fuwas"

De volta aos negócios, então.

"Sim, de fato. Se ela resolver falar quem é, todos saberão que eu não cumpri o meu dever corretamente e matei um homem inocente. Digo, tão inocente quanto um vagabundo asqueroso pode ser, mas ainda assim, alguém que não cometeu os crimes pelo qual foi punido. Isto colocaria sob suspeita todo o meu árduo trabalho e eu enfrentaria investigações do Conselho por meses a fio. Os Nobres poderiam até contestar minha posição como Mestre de Clã, caso a coisa toda viesse à tona"

Eu quase consigo ver as engrenagens funcionando na cabeça de Sho: a inveja que ele sente da minha posição é tamanha, que ele até mesmo cogita revelar a identidade de Kyoko só para ver minha derrocada. Por outro lado, ele sabe que a minha queda seria a queda dele, também.

"Tsk. E se ela falar sobre o que aconteceu na noite em que ela sumiu, comprometerá o meu velho"

Agora ele está fingindo que é com o pai que ele se preocupa.

"Comprometeria apenas ao seu pai? Pelo que eu ouvi falar, há o bastante no relato dela para comprometer a você, também"

Irritar Sho para que ele fale, esta é a estratégia.

"O quê? Que mentiras ela andou contando? _Ela_ se ofereceu a _mim_! Sempre me seguindo aonde eu ia, sempre sorrindo para mim e me acompanhando com os olhos! Suspirando o tempo todo e fazendo de tudo para me agradar! Eu era só um garoto inexperiente de quatorze anos, não tive como me proteger da sedução dela! Não tenho culpa se ela se arrependeu depois!"

Eu só percebo que estou esmagando os braços da cadeira quando eu sinto a madeira afundando sob minhas mãos. Meu rosto é uma máscara de indiferença, contudo, enquanto eu imagino que a madeira é o pescoço de Sho.

"Seduzido ou não, Sho, a lei é clara. Ela só tinha quatorze anos. Se você tivesse esperado mais dois anos, poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela e nós não estaríamos nesta maldita situação"

Novamente, eu disfarço um sentimento com outro: o ódio por ele que eu falho em conter se camufla como irritação pela situação em que eu me encontro.

"Tsk, agora você está falando como meu maldito velho!"

Ele começa a andar de um lado para o outro, inquieto, então eu aproveito que ele está distraído para respirar fundo e recobrar parte do autocontrole. _Kyoko, me espere. Eu já estou voltando para você._

"Qual é o plano, então? Sim, porque você deve ter um!"

"Sim, eu tenho algo do tipo"

Você não faz ideia de quão elaborado é o meu plano, guri. Nem quão fodido você ficará, nele.

Merda. Eu só percebo que estou sorrindo quando vejo a surpresa no rosto de Sho.

"Você vai matá-la?"

Oh, então foi isso que ele deduziu. Ok, então. "Bem, eu não descarto a possibilidade de que algum acidente aconteça. É um mundo perigoso, afinal, e muitos me odeiam. Um momento de descuido, e algum desafeto meu pode acabar atingindo ela na tentativa de me atingir. Mas não, não foi isso que eu planejei a curto prazo. A curto prazo, eu estou fazendo ela confiar em mim. Acredito até que ela esteja começando a se afeiçoar"

"Pffft, aquela estúpida continua acreditando rápido em qualquer demonstração de afeto!"

Cuidado, Sho. Não me faça acabar com a sua vida antes do tempo. Há um peixe maior que eu preciso pegar antes disso!

"Eu ainda tenho pouco mais de um ano com ela como minha procriadora. Até o prazo terminar, acredito que terei tempo suficiente para convence-la a não abrir a boca. Como você sabe, ela é ingênua e-"

"Sim, ingênua ao ponto da estupidez. Bem, eu já entendi qual é o seu plano, mas ele somente nos garante um período curto de tranquilidade. E se ela se ressentir do fato de que você não se casou com ela? A menos, é claro, que você _queira_ se casar com ela..."

É tão óbvio que Sho está tentando me fazer morder uma isca, que é quase risível.

"Não, de jeito nenhum. Ela não serve para ser a esposa do Mestre Tsuruga"

Eu estarei condenado a uma existência miserável se eu não me casar com ela, mas isto é algo que nenhum Fuwa pode saber.

"Sim, é verdade. A esposa de ninguém, eu diria! No entanto, ela pode ficar grávida..."

Ah, Kyoko grávida de um filho meu! Está aí um sonho pelo qual vale a pena viver e o qual eu terei extremo prazer em tentar concretizar. Eu não evito o sorriso que o pensamento provoca em mim, porque agora eu sei que posso despistar Sho facilmente. A tendência que ele tem de achar que todos são vis e egoístas como ele talvez seja sua maior fraqueza.

"Tanto melhor. Afinal, sempre é bom ter um herdeiro quando se é um Mestre. Sem mencionar que partos são situações complicadas. Nem sempre as mães sobrevivem..."

Essa conversa precisa acabar logo. Está ficando mais insuportável ficar longe de Kyoko a cada segundo que passa e a cada frase odiosa que eu ouço e digo.

"Entendo. Mas, só por garantia, quero ser o próximo na fila por ela"

A informação não deveria me afetar, já que Lory frisou que isso poderia acontecer. Mesmo assim, é extremamente desagradável pensar na mera possibilidade.

Não, não vai acontecer. Nem por cima do meu cadáver. Agora, mais do que nunca, o plano precisa funcionar.

"Oh? Estou surpreso. Eu pensei que ela não fizesse o seu tipo"

"E não faz, mas... bem, o que eu posso dizer? Talvez _você_ consiga entender, afinal, você já a provou. Simplesmente há algo de... _apetitoso_ nela que eu gostaria de provar novamente"

A expressão que ele está fazendo... sim, será dessa expressão que eu vou me lembrar quando eu finalmente o punir pelo que ele fez com ela.

"Se isto é tudo, agora eu preciso retornar aos meus afazeres. Nick está no corredor a sua espera para acompanha-lo aos seus aposentos"

Depressa. Eu preciso encerrar esta audiência depressa. Meu autocontrole está por um fio.

Ele me destina um sorriso arrogante à guisa de despedida e deixa meu escritório. Eu pensei que a ausência dele levaria embora a sensação opressora que eu tenho sentido desde que a reunião começou, mas não, ela ainda está presente, tornando minha respiração difícil e meus membros pesados. Eu me levanto da minha abusada cadeira, agora uma eterna recordação da difícil interlocução que acabou de acontecer, e caminho a esmo por corredores, salas e pátios. Até conseguir, finalmente, recuperar o controle da minha respiração.

Não posso retornar a Kyoko se eu não estiver em condições de tranquiliza-la. Não quero preocupa-la mais.

Eu perdi a noção de quanto tempo eu vaguei, perdido em pensamentos, até finalmente alcançar o corredor dos meus aposentos. Foi quando eu percebi que algo estava errado: Yashiro não está guardando a porta, onde eu o instrui a permanecer até segunda ordem. Corro para o quarto antecipando me deparar com as piores cenas possíveis e me alivio por não ver qualquer sinal de sangue, apenas Yashiro caído ao chão, felizmente já recobrando os sentidos. Sem sangue na cena, Kyoko está ilesa. Se está ilesa, ela foi levada. Se ela foi levada, eu consigo rastreá-la facilmente.

Meus olhos vasculham o quarto freneticamente, procurando sinais sobre o que aconteceu, mas todas as mensagens que eu capto não conseguem formar um todo coerente. Eu sei onde e quando eu já vi aquele tipo de bagunça, com móveis arrastados e objetos arremessados em todas as direções, mas não faz sentido que ela...

"Yashiro, você está bem? Consegue me ouvir?"

"Ngh... Ren... ela..."

"Onde ela está? O que aconteceu?"

"Não... sabíamos... não... previmos..."

"Yashiro, você não está fazendo sentido!"

Sei que eu não devo sacudi-lo, mas ele está me deixando a cada segundo mais nervoso.

"A habilidade dela... as sombras... milhares delas... Ren, eu acho que ela..."

"O quê, Yashiro? Quem a levou? Que sombras? Como assim, milhares?"

"Não! Ninguém! Ela mesma! Ren, não consideramos-"

"O quê, inferno?"

"Não consideramos as habilidades dela! Ren, ela... ela ouviu! Eu não sei como, mas... de alguma maneira, _ela ouviu tudo_!"

Eu sinto as garras geladas do pânico percorrerem meu corpo quando a enormidade do que Yashiro está dizendo me atinge. _Ela ouviu tudo. Ela ouviu tudo. Ela ouviu tudo._

Oh, não... Kyoko... oh, não... eu preciso explicar... eu preciso...

Eu desperdiço apenas mais um segundo verificando os pertences dela antes de sair desabalado em sua perseguição.

O macacão de escavador desapareceu.

 **A/N – Ok, vocês estão me odiando agora, eu sei. Eu consigo sentir mini leitores tentando me estrangular e me perguntando "Por quê? Por quê? Estava tudo indo tão bem!"**

 **Como eu posso explicar? Eu adoro um pouco de drama, é por isso! XD**

 **Fora que eu dei a dica de que algo terrível aconteceria no presságio de Kyoko do capítulo anterior! XDDDD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aviso: violência à frente.**

 **CAPÍTULO 17 – O ENORME SORRISO ARROGANTE DE SHO**

Ren retornou, três dias depois, sem qualquer indício do paradeiro de Kyoko. É chocante quão invisível um Escavador consegue ser. Parece que ninguém consegue (ou quer) ver uma figura anônima e sem rosto que passa os dias revirando a terra e vasculhando escombros. Nem mesmo outros Desterrados.

Se eu pudesse escolher, jamais teria contado a Ren o que eu presenciei na fatídica noite em que ele e Sho conversaram. Eu fui e continuo sendo da firme opinião de que ele não precisava conhecer os detalhes, mas ele estava convicto de que saber como havia acontecido o ajudaria a formular um plano de ação.

Então, eu contei a ele sobre os sons que me atraíram para o quarto. Sobre como ela chorava copiosamente e balbuciava palavras desconexas. Sobre como meu primeiro pensamento foi de que ela estava sob o efeito de alguma droga ou veneno e que quando eu toquei nela para examina-la, tudo ficou escuro. Depois, na escuridão, eu ouvi vozes que sussurravam, até finalmente compreender que os sussurros reproduziam o que só poderia ser a conversa que estava ocorrendo no escritório. Por fim, os sussurros pararam e a escuridão de outrora se iluminou por dezenas, centenas, milhares de pontos brancos, e que quando eu fui arremessado, fiquei distante o suficiente para perceber que os pontos brancos eram olhos. Órbitas vazias dentro das sombras. Sombras que saíam de Kyoko. Sombras que tinham a forma de Kyoko e os mesmos olhos vazios que ela dirigiu a mim antes que eu perdesse a consciência.

Para minha surpresa, Ren acreditou imediatamente no que eu dizia. Como eu, ele lamentava não saber que ela tinha tal habilidade. Lamentava não havê-la interrogado para descobrir tudo que ela escondia. Lamentava ter cedido aos próprios desejos sobre como trata-la, já que ela não ficaria tão devastada se ele tivesse agido o tempo todo como um bastardo frio e sem coração. Lamentava, alternativamente, não ter contado tudo a ela. Como eu, Ren sabia que lamentar não mudaria coisa alguma.

Ele demonstrou algum alívio quando eu lhe contei sobre as mensagens que eu enviei a Rick e a Lory assim que ele partiu em busca de Kyoko. O irmão chegou no dia seguinte, acompanhado por Tina, já que eu deixei claro na mensagem que ele seria necessário por um período indeterminado de tempo. Lory, por sua vez, respondeu minha mensagem informando que incumbiu Ruto de procurar Kyoko, e talvez esta tenha sido a notícia que mais animou Ren, já que Ruto é um excelente rastreador.

O alívio dele, contudo, durou pouco tempo. Primeiro, houve o desprazer de precisar praticamente expulsar Sho e sua comitiva do território Tsuruga, já que o moleque parecia disposto a consumir todo o estoque do Clã e ainda exigia ver Kyoko antes de partir. Eu temi que Ren perderia o controle, então eu precisei intervir para que os ânimos não se exaltassem e usei minha habilidade: eu sutilmente sugeri a Sho que seria mais inteligente da parte dele desistir daquela ideia, já que o ver agora poderia abalar Kyoko e comprometer o delicado plano. Felizmente, minha sugestão funcionou e nenhum sangue foi derramado. Ainda.

Depois, a ausência de Kyoko se fez sentir na Mansão da pior forma possível. Os risos e os sorrisos se foram. O Mestre se encaixava perfeitamente na descrição de um zumbi feita por ela em uma de suas histórias mirabolantes. Os mais próximos, que viviam na Mansão e se acostumaram (e afeiçoaram) a ela, foram instruídos a agir normalmente, e como o impacto do desaparecimento de Kyoko foi gradual, aos demais pareceu que a novidade simplesmente perdia a força.

Nick, contudo, foi o mais afetado depois de Ren. Eu passei a chama-lo, em minha cabeça, de Zumbi nº 2.

Com o passar dos dias, veio o aniversário de Maria. Na festa organizada por Lory, a expectativa de Ren era palpável, já que ele olhava ao redor como se procurasse algum sinal de Kyoko. Como se houvesse a mínima possibilidade de que ela fosse aparecer a qualquer minuto.

No lugar de Kyoko, quem apareceu foi Ruto, retornando de sua busca. No lugar da própria, ele trazia consigo uma boneca, ou melhor, uma réplica perfeita do Escavador 47. A maior surpresa para mim não foi o fato de que Ren conseguiu reconhecer o boneco como o trabalho inacabado de Kyoko, já que há muito tempo eu me conformei com o fato de que Ren passava tempo demais apenas observando Kyoko e tudo que ela fazia. Também não foi o fato de que ela tenha se lembrado de levar o brinquedo consigo quando fugiu, já que há muito tempo eu me conformei com o fato de que eu não consigo entender como a cabeça dela funciona.

Não me surpreendeu que ela soubesse tão bem que estava sendo procurada, que deixou o brinquedo para Ruto encontrar no final da trilha que ela montou especialmente com a finalidade de fazer o presente de aniversário chegar até a filha, já que há muito tempo eu percebi que aquela mulher é uma sobrevivente, e das mais duronas. Menos ainda, o fato de que Ren exibia a complexa combinação entre olhos angustiados e um sorriso aliviado enquanto observava o boneco, já que ao menos agora ele tinha um indício indiscutível de que Kyoko estava viva, e bem o suficiente para despistar a ele e a Ruto como se zombasse dos dois.

Não, nada disso me surpreendeu de verdade. O que me chocou naquela noite foi que Maria, vendo a reação de Ren ao examinar o boneco, puxou-o para baixo para abraça-lo e cochichou em seu ouvido: _"pode ficar com ele até a mamãe voltar"_.

Somente Ren ouviu. Eu fiquei sabendo apenas porque ele me confidenciou depois.

No dia seguinte, ele comemorou o aniversário de Kyoko trancando-se em seus aposentos. Dias depois, Nick me disse que estava preocupado com a sanidade de Ren, já que ele o flagrou falando sozinho algumas vezes. De início, ele pensou que o Mestre estivesse imitando o cantarolar de Kyoko por sentir falta dela; depois, pensou que ele estivesse apenas muito cansado e precisasse repetir em voz alta os compromissos e o que estava pensando para não se esquecer. De qualquer forma, começamos a observa-lo mais atentamente e percebemos que Ren estava, de fato, balbuciando incoerências.

Kyoko precisa aparecer, e rápido. Antes que o estrago em Ren se torne irreversível. Se eu costumava temer a existência dela, agora eu temo como ele ficará sem ela. Além do mais, é melhor lidar com um Mestre que não se concentra no que eu digo porque está feliz, do que lidar com um Mestre que não se concentra no que eu digo porque está sofrendo.

Rick, fazendo as vezes de Mestre interino, foi de enorme ajuda nos meses que se seguiram. Ren sumia por dias a fio procurando Kyoko, o que somente era possível porque ele era constantemente acobertado por Rick, Kuu e Lory. Até que, finalmente, Ren ficou semanas perambulando sem dar notícias, o que deixou a situação insustentável e obrigou Kuu e Lory a adotarem a drástica medida de ameaça-lo com a perda do território. Afinal, o território Tsuruga não passa de cessões dos territórios Takarada e Hizuri.

Encurralado, Ren não teve alternativa senão retornar ao território Tsuruga, aos seus afazeres como Mestre e ao plano que, segundo Lory, ainda não estava perdido. Enquanto os Fuwas não soubessem do desaparecimento de Kyoko, tudo estaria bem, era o que o Mestre Takarada nos dizia e no que nós nos esforçávamos para acreditar, apesar do medo constante de que também isso desse errado.

Afinal, ultimamente parece haver uma nuvem escura pairando sobre a Mansão Tsuruga. Era menos ruim antes, quando não sabíamos quão acolhedor este lugar poderia ser. Até eu sou obrigado a admitir que Kyoko faz falta, apesar de concordar intimamente com Ren toda vez que ele ternamente se refere a ela como "encrenqueira". Sim, os problemas a acompanham aonde quer que ela vá, mas de alguma forma ela me faz repensar se a mera sobrevivência justifica as atrocidades que cometemos diariamente em nome dela.

Ou, como Nick tão bem explicou outro dia, Kyoko é o tipo de problema com o qual vale a pena ter que lidar, se for para ter de volta a alegria que este lugar perdeu.

Sob uma nuvem escura, vivíamos à espera da nova péssima notícia, daí a surpresa quando a sorte finalmente nos sorriu. A alguns meses para terminar o prazo de Kyoko como procriadora de Ren, uma visita inesperada nos trouxe notícias mais inesperadas ainda.

Mestre Fuwa estava morto.

###

Quando Sawara apareceu em minha porta, eu não imaginava ouvir que ele havia substituído o Conselheiro Uesugui. Bem, o homem mais velho do mundo precisaria ser substituído mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas que algo assim tivesse acontecido e eu só ficasse sabendo semanas depois, realmente me mostrou quão irresponsável eu estava sendo com minhas obrigações como Mestre.

 _Kyoko ficaria brava comigo._

Eu gostava das decisões austeras de Uesugui, mas apenas porque elas eram _sempre_ austeras. Não havia surpresas, com ele. Sawara administrava o Centro Love Me de Reprodução Humana do território Takarada, logo, ele é mais um aliado no Conselho. Nada mal, Lory! Pelo visto, eu ainda tenho muito o que aprender: enquanto os meus olhos se voltavam para a Cidade Baixa, o deserto e as Terras Ermas, Lory articulava na Cidade Central e substituía um provável opositor por alguém que lhe devia favores. Nada mal, mesmo.

 _"Mestre Fuwa foi assassinado. A família solicitou você como juiz. Eu sou favorável ao pedido, a menos que você me diga que não conseguirá ser imparcial nas investigações e no julgamento do caso. E então, o que vai ser?"_

 _"Eu aceito"_

Eu estava atordoado quando respondi, mas se Sawara percebeu, não demonstrou.

Não deixa de ser uma ironia que eu somente pise em território Fuwa quando um crime acontece dentro do palácio. A única diferença, desta vez, é que Sawara acompanhou as investigações. Afinal, quando se trata de um crime contra o Mestre, o juiz é sempre acompanhado por um membro do Conselho.

Assim que eu cheguei ao território Fuwa, Sho disfarçou o alívio ao me ver com um enorme sorriso arrogante. Foi a primeira vez que algo assim aconteceu. Geralmente, as pessoas começam a tremer quando descobrem que eu sou o juiz designado para o caso. Bem, ao menos esta parte do plano funcionou corretamente: Sho identificava em mim um aliado. Alguém tão podre quanto ele, a quem ele poderia se gabar de detalhes sórdidos e incriminadores o suficiente para arrastar tanto a ele quanto ao pai para uma condenação sumária. No entanto, o pai já estava morto, o que só deixava um verme para eu esmagar.

No plano original, Kyoko seria a isca perfeita tanto para atrair os Fuwas quanto para deixá-los atordoados e inquietos o bastante para se tornarem descuidados. Em meio ao caos, eu surgiria como um companheiro de infortúnios para Sho e um aliado necessário para o Mestre Fuwa, alguém com quem ambos só obteriam vantagens em se associar.

A ideia era manipular um contra o outro, tarefa simples considerando que eles se odiavam. Melhor ainda, eu teria condições de recolher evidências suficientes das várias transgressões que os dois sem dúvidas cometeram e que não necessariamente teriam relação com Kyoko. O importante era destruir os dois, não a justificativa que eu daria ao mundo por tê-lo feito.

O plano não saiu exatamente como arquitetado, mas que se foda, o Mestre estava morto e Sho não via a hora de assumir a vaga deixada pelo pai assim que as investigações terminassem. Ele estava tão ansioso para isso e tão confiante de que eu seria, mais uma vez, um mero fantoche para os Fuwas, que se tornou descuidado.

Praticamente a mesma farsa de sete anos atrás, quando eu investiguei o desaparecimento de Kyoko, esperava por mim: as expressões dissimuladas de pessoas que fingiam lamentar os acontecimentos, os álibis conflitantes e as respostas vagas. A única diferença foi que, sem o Mestre Fuwa, ninguém pensou em empurrar a culpa para outra pessoa. Ou Sho nunca se preocupou em aprender com o pai que até o mais negligente dos juízes precisa dar uma resposta ao Conselho, mais ainda quando se trata do assassinato de um Mestre; ou ele estava tão confiante de que o jogo estava ganho quando me solicitou como juiz, que não pensou ser necessário encontrar um bode expiatório.

Ao menos o finado sabia algo sobre política, e se ele se recusava a se aposentar, desconfio que era porque não queria estar vivo para ver o filho destruir o legado dele em poucos meses de farras.

A investigação da cena do crime foi enfadonha de tão rápida. Confesso que eu esperava mais, a julgar pelo ódio que o defunto em questão conseguiu cultivar em tantas pessoas, inclusive em mim. Pelo menos, mais do que uma simples facada nas costas, enquanto o maldito trabalhava em seu escritório. Meus olhos percorreram faca, Fuwa, mesa. Levantando-o, vi que ele trabalhava em algumas anotações. Um pouco de contabilidade, uma mensagem sobre alguns problemas com Desterrados, nada que me chamasse a atenção. Até que, sob todos os papéis, eu vi meu nome em uma missiva.

Mestre Fuwa havia escrito uma carta para mim. Uma que ele não teve a oportunidade de encaminhar, mas que era importante o bastante para configurar o motivo do crime: mais uma vez, Mestre Fuwa usava sua autoridade de pai para substituir Sho na fila por uma procriadora.

Mestre Fuwa queria Kyoko. O maldito tinha sorte por já estar morto.

Enquanto eu mostrava a carta a Sawara para que ele tirasse as próprias conclusões, um homem à porta atraiu minha atenção. Eu me lembrava do estoico cozinheiro que foi o mentor de Kyoko, portanto o fato de que ele me procurava só poderia significar que ele tinha valiosas informações a me dar. Não me decepcionei.

 _"Eu estava descansando no jardim, tomando chá. Eu vi tudo por aquela janela. Foi o filho. O próprio filho o matou"_

Eu apenas ergui uma sobrancelha para Sawara para receber a resposta que eu precisava: " _é o suficiente para mim. Vamos logo com isso, eu ainda quero jantar com minha esposa e filha esta noite"._

Eu dispensei Taisho com um agradecimento e parti em busca de Sho. Encontrei-o bolinando Shoko. Não fiz caso nem do olhar saudoso que ela me destinou, nem do olhar contrariado que recebi de Sho. Eu o fiz caminhar comigo pelo palácio Fuwa enquanto o incitava a permanecer falando sobre como era bom ter se livrado do incômodo do pai, apesar de todo o inconveniente da investigação.

Sho somente percebeu que nossos passos nos levaram ao quarto que era de Kyoko, quando chegamos. Ele olhou ao redor com desdém antes de me contar que levava as procriadoras para lá para foder, de vez em quando. _"Há algo excitante neste quarto"._ Depois, com um enorme sorriso arrogante, ele me perguntou se eu havia ensinado a ela sobre como satisfazer um homem, ou se ele teria que fazer isso.

Eu o ataquei de surpresa, um ataque tão covarde quanto o dele foi ao se lançar sobre Kyoko enquanto ela dormia.

 _"Você nunca mais vai feri-la"._

Eu o imobilizei no chão, porque foi isso que ele fez com ela.

" _Seus olhos nunca mais vão vê-la. Suas mãos imundas não vão toca-la outra vez"._

Ele se debatia, gritava e xingava, mas eu apenas o observava de cima, impassível, deixando-o absorver quão fraco e impotente ele era diante da minha força física. Eu quis que ele sentisse o desespero que ela sentiu.

 _"Sua boca não vai mais profanar o nome dela"._

Eu saquei minha faca de caça e fiz com que ele desse uma boa olhada nela, para sentir o terror de antecipar algo penetrando seu corpo contra a sua vontade.

" _Ela não terá mais medo de você. Você não terá mais qualquer poder sobre ela"_.

E por ele estar aterrorizado o suficiente, eu fiz um enorme sorriso arrogante na garganta dele.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18 – XEQUE-MATE**

 _"Você realmente sabe como dar um recado, meu rapaz!"_

Foi mais ou menos a mesma coisa que eu ouvi de Lory, Yashiro e Rick. Os três perceberam que eu não queria apenas matar Sho: eu precisava, também, deixar claro a Kyoko que eu fiz aquilo por ela. Não havia outra maneira de contata-la. Às outras pessoas, os detalhes não ficaram claros, já que o mundo pensa que Kyoko morreu à beira do rio sete anos atrás após ter sido abduzida e estuprada por um Desterrado. Contudo, se ela souber onde e como eu o matei, saberá que eu fiz tudo por ela. Pelo menos, assim eu espero.

Eu também espero que isso a faça perceber que eu nunca tive aliança alguma com os Fuwas, e que tudo que ela ouviu ano passado foi apenas dissimulação. Eu espero, sobretudo, que isso a faça voltar.

 _"Uma declaração de amor em vermelho"_ , foi como Lory batizou meu último trabalho. É um sinal dos tempos que meu gesto de abrir a garganta do filho da puta que estuprou minha garota sete anos atrás seja considerado romântico. Bem, por mais que o nome seja extravagante, não consigo deixar de pensar que é a definição mais acurada que ele conseguiu dar a alguma coisa. Se nem isso trouxer Kyoko de volta, eu não saberei mais o que fazer além de espera-la voltar. Ao menos foi esta a esperança que Maria me deu quando me emprestou o boneco que Kyoko fez.

 _"Pode ficar com ele até a mamãe voltar!"._ Relembrar as palavras de Maria me traz algum conforto. Sim, Kyoko procurará a filha mais cedo ou mais tarde, e quando isso acontecer, eu não a deixarei partir novamente.

"Eu sinto a sua falta"

Mais uma vez, estou falando para um boneco. Ninguém sabe que eu o carrego por aí, afinal, basta que Yashiro e Nick pensem que eu enlouqueci por falar sozinho. Não preciso incluir "carrega um boneco consigo como se fosse uma criança" à lista de preocupações deles comigo.

"A Cidade Alta virou um pandemônio e o Conselho está puto comigo. Bem, não todo o Conselho, porque pelo menos Lory e Sawara estão a meu favor; no entanto, eu preciso concordar que é no mínimo inconveniente para eles que eu tenha criado um segundo problema quando me enviaram para resolver o primeiro"

Eu não enlouqueci: eu estou apenas torcendo para que ela me escute, como me escutou naquela maldita noite em que ela partiu.

"Você já sabe, certo? Pai e filho estão mortos. Você já pode sair de onde quer que você esteja se escondendo. Por favor. Se eu me lembro bem, você me deve mais um ano como minha procriadora"

Às vezes eu tento força-la a aparecer dizendo coisas que eu sei que a irritariam. Eu a quero de volta, nem que seja para brigar comigo.

"Você não sente a minha falta nem um pouco? Nem mesmo das coisas que eu fazia com o seu corpo?"

Pensando bem, eu devo mesmo estar ficando louco. Mas talvez, _talvez_ haja alguma pequena sombra me espreitando, e se eu puder me aproveitar deste fato para convence-la a voltar, é o que eu farei.

"Kyoko, o que mais você quer que eu diga? Quantas vezes mais eu precisarei repetir que você só ouviu mentiras naquela conversa? Foi tudo um plano! Um maldito plano para fazer os Fuwas confiarem em mim, nada além disso!"

Somente o silêncio me responde. O boneco em minhas mãos é tão inexpressivo que me deixa inquieto, da mesma maneira que não conseguir ver o rosto de Kyoko sob o capacete me inquietava.

Pelo visto, não será hoje que ela vai voltar. Amanhã eu tentarei novamente. E amanhã, e amanhã...

 **Dias depois...**

"Lina está grávida, sabia? Lory está tão ridiculamente feliz que chega a ser constrangedor. A propósito, ele nunca conseguiu fazer Maria chama-lo de vovô. Ela também não chama Kouki de papai nem Lina de mamãe. A pequena é tão voluntariosa quanto você. Vai deixar algum pobre coitado louco algum dia, tenho certeza. Kyoko, o que faremos sem você? Maria está esperando você voltar. Eu estou esperando você voltar. Até Nick está esperando você voltar! Você se surpreenderia com o estado dele agora, falando umas mil palavras a menos do que costumava falar por dia. Eu não devia sentir ciúmes do relacionamento de vocês, porque... bem, imagino que você saiba. Sim, faz sentido que ele tenha contado para você, afinal, isso explicaria por que você ficava tão à vontade com ele. Eu sei que ele não tem qualquer interesse físico em você, mas mesmo assim, ver com que facilidade ele a fazia sorrir sempre me deixava enciumado. Eu só era muito bom em disfarçar..."

Yashiro veio me avisar que está tudo pronto para a nossa partida, então eu interrompo meu "relatório" para me despedir da Kyoko imaginária com a qual eu converso diariamente. É chegado o momento de recepcionar o novo Mestre Fuwa.

Como se tornou meu hábito, eu faço todo o trajeto reparando nas pessoas de mesma estatura que ela. Por mais improvável que seja encontrá-la perambulando pelo território Fuwa, toda chance que eu tenho de procura-la é aproveitada.

Demoramos mais tempo para chegar ao palácio por conta do intenso fluxo de pessoas que surgiram repentinamente. Ao contrário de mim, parece que Reino é popular e atraiu uma verdadeira multidão. Há uma festa acontecendo fora dos muros do palácio, o que me faz refletir que talvez não seja só a popularidade do novo Mestre que esteja provocando tamanha comoção: sem dúvidas, a impopularidade dos falecidos está contribuindo para a alegria geral.

Assim que eu entro no salão principal, contudo, a energia é completamente diferente. Um silêncio agourento que só é interrompido pelos festejos externos e pelos murmúrios contrariados dos convidados oficiais se instalou. Eu reconheço vários rostos, dentre Chefes de Guildas, Mestres de Clãs e Membros do Conselho. Há muitos outros que eu não reconheço, mas deduzo que sejam convidados de Reino. Procurando-o com os olhos, localizo-o facilmente, afinal, ele parece ser o epicentro da incredulidade que eu identifico em algumas pessoas e da indignação de outras.

Eu absorvo a imagem dele com certa perplexidade. Faz tanto tempo que eu não o via, que acabei me esquecendo de quão parecido ele é com Julie. A versão masculina dela, eu diria.

Eu ouço alguns comentários revoltados, outros jocosos. "Disparate", "absurdo" e "louco" são as palavras mais frequentes. Yashiro parece tão perdido quanto eu, mas enquanto eu estou ocupado analisando a linguagem corporal dos presentes, ele está se inteirando da situação com as pessoas ao nosso redor.

O que eu consigo identificar é que o salão está dividido entre os "membros obrigatórios" da celebração e os convidados de Reino. Estes estão visivelmente preparados para um confronto, caso se faça necessário, o que me intriga. Por que haveria pessoas preparadas para proteger Reino, se esta é a comemoração dele?

"Ren, eu acho melhor irmos embora"

"Como assim, Yashiro? Nós acabamos de chegar!"

"..."

"Yashiro?"

"..."

"Fala logo que merda está acontecendo!"

Não sei por que meu Conselheiro faz isso. Ele já deveria saber que me deixar no escuro só serve para me irritar e me fazer ter mais vontade de descobrir o que ele tanto tenta esconder.

"...Reino acabou de anunciar suas duas primeiras medidas como Mestre. Um tanto impopulares entre os nobres, eu diria"

Ele se cala e eu quase consigo sentir o gosto da inquietação dele.

"Desembucha, homem!"

"...A primeira é a criação de uma Guilda de Escavadores"

Oh, entendo. Uma Guilda significa direitos, coisa que os nobres não querem que os Desterrados tenham. E logo uma de Escavadores! Kyoko ficaria feliz. Por que _eu_ não tive essa ideia? Talvez venha daí a reticência de Yashiro em me contar o que está acontecendo.

"E a segunda é que ele acabou de conceder terras para outra pessoa"

Surpreendente! Agora eu compreendo a comoção que estamos presenciando. Conceder terras é o primeiro passo para a criação de um novo território. Assim como eu recebi terras de Lory e de Kuu e me tornei Mestre delas após provar minha capacidade em administra-las, Reino está fracionando o próprio território para que, eventualmente, um novo Mestre surja.

Os Mestres e os Membros do Conselho presentes estão tão indignados quanto estiveram quando o mesmo aconteceu comigo. Não, eles estão ainda mais. Eu só não compreendo por que Yashiro está tão abalado.

"Quanto da propriedade Fuwa ele fracionou?"

"..."

"Yashiro?"

"...Ele não fracionou"

"O quê?"

"Ele não fracionou. Ele deu tudo para ela"

 _Ela?_ Oh não.

"À exceção do palácio, onde ele vai morar, todo o resto... tudo foi concedido para-"

"Kyoko"

Eu pronuncio o nome assim que a figura dela se torna visível na multidão, conjurada pela mão estendida de Reino. Imediatamente, os murmúrios cessam. Eu posso compreender a perplexidade geral, afinal, a mera ideia de uma mulher ocupando a posição mais alta que existe já seria suficiente para causar abalos na estrutura social. O que está acontecendo, contudo, vai muito além. Simplesmente não há escala que mesure o tamanho do rasgo no tecido social que Kyoko, com a ajuda de Reino, está realizando.

Eu imediatamente sinto a fisgada dolorosa do ciúme. _Com Reino, não comigo._

Ela está vestindo roupas dignas de uma rainha, caso ainda houvesse uma. Um quimono, se eu não me engano, e ainda mais deslumbrante do que o da imagem que vi certa vez. Como diabos ela conseguiu um quimono, e em tal estado de conservação, deve ser o que todos se perguntam.

Eu a vejo caminhar e meus olhos não podem acreditar no que estão vendo. Aqui está ela, no último lugar em que eu pensaria em procura-la, confortavelmente apoiando a mão na mão estendida de Reino. Eu sorvo a imagem dela e sinto meu coração parar e a respiração ficar presa no peito. Quantas vezes minhas mãos desenharam os contornos daquele corpo? Quantas vezes eu a vi nua, tanto sob o sol quanto na penumbra do quarto que dividimos? Eu a conheço talvez melhor do que a mim mesmo, então, por mais que eu queira acreditar que estou enganado, que meus olhos estão me pregando peças, não há como ignorar o volume aumentado dos seios, nem o arredondado do ventre.

Estimo que ela esteja no quarto, quinto mês de gravidez, no máximo.

 _Por quê, Kyoko? Para me punir? Para se vingar? O que a faria descer tão baixo a ponto de se deitar com Reino? Ele obrigou você? Não... você não estaria tão tranquila ao lado dele, se ele a tivesse forçado. Então, este foi o preço que você pagou pelas terras que ele lhe concedeu?_

Eu a vejo retribuir os acenos e os cumprimentos que recebe das pessoas que eu não conheço enquanto meu mundo desmorona. Sem dúvidas, ela não passou os últimos meses tão escondida quanto eu imaginava, se conseguiu formar amizades e alianças. Meu impulso é de correr até ela, arrasta-la até a primeira sala privativa e exigir explicações, mas quando penso em me mover, percebo que não consigo. Há algo me mantendo preso ao chão. Olho ao redor, mas nada vejo. Até que, finalmente, sinto os olhos dela em mim.

Ela desvia o olhar rapidamente, e eu percebo que ela está desconfortável. _Sim, é bom mesmo você se sentir incomodada com a minha presença! Sabe há quantos meses eu procuro você? Há quantos meses eu me preocupo com você? Quantas incursões no deserto eu fiz? Quantas noites eu não dormi por sua causa? Tudo para encontrá-la agora, pendurada no braço de outro homem, grávida de outro homem! Maldição, seja clemente e arranque logo meu coração do peito!_

Aos poucos, uma fria resolução substitui a dor e a revolta iniciais, até que eu recobro o autocontrole e percebo que a força invisível me soltou. Kyoko não era tão poderosa assim antes, então algo deve ter acontecido. Bem, que se dane; se ela queria deixar claro que eu nada significo para ela, conseguiu.

Eu vejo a interação dela com todos e percebo que os desconhecidos não estão ali para proteger Reino, mas para protege-la. Se por ela ser uma mulher, e grávida, ou se por ela ter firmado alianças, eu não sei dizer. Eu me desloco para uma das janelas com Yashiro sempre em meus calcanhares, preocupado com o que eu possa fazer, mas ignoro tanto a ele quanto a Lory e Kuu, que tentam atrair minha atenção. Finalmente observando mais do que apenas a estatura das pessoas que comemoram do lado de fora, vejo que são todos Desterrados. Pessoas como Kyoko foi e que sem dúvida celebram o fato de que alguém como eles chegou ao palácio.

Sim, tenho certeza de que ela será um excelente Mestre, a julgar pela maneira com a qual ela conseguiu me manipular esplendidamente. Há quanto tempo ela tinha tudo planejado? Será que minha conversa com Sho foi, realmente, uma surpresa para ela? Afinal, se ela podia se projetar para outro lugar e ouvir conversas secretas, não poderia ela, também, ter escutado todo o plano que eu tracei com Lory no dia em que determinamos que ela seria minha procriadora em troca de não entregarmos Maria para os Fuwas?

 _Ah, Kyoko. Há quanto tempo você me engana?_

Eu volto a observar as pessoas no salão principal. Os descontentes finalmente perceberam que não podem tocar em Kyoko, já que há uma multidão dentro e fora do palácio disposta a protege-la ou a vinga-la, conforme o caso. Sem mencionar que eles estão presos à gravíssima transgressão que seria atacar uma mulher, ainda mais na condição em que ela está.

Da mesma forma, não podem tocar em Reino, já que ele é o último herdeiro Fuwa. Mata-lo agora seria criar uma ruptura na linha sucessória, o que culminaria em um novo abalo na delicada balança de poder, já tão fragilizada pelos anúncios de Reino.

Os nobres estão visivelmente atordoados. Alguns tolos esbravejaram que invalidarão a decisão de Reino de transferir o território Fuwa para uma mulher, apenas para serem imediatamente rebatidos por uma jovem alta com cicatriz no rosto e que acompanha Kyoko para onde quer que ela vá: recitando a lei palavra por palavra, inclusive indicando página, artigo e linha, ela explica aos idiotas que a lei não proíbe expressamente que mulheres ocupem postos de comando, assim como não especifica o percentual máximo do território a ser cedido nem limita a cessão aos homens.

Muito bem, Kyoko. Você usou a cultura da submissão a seu favor. Você percebeu que as mulheres são tão subestimadas, que a única medida que se preocuparam em adotar para evitar que vocês escalassem a pirâmide social foi faze-las duvidar de suas próprias capacidades. Mas você explorou as suas, não é mesmo? E, quando o fez, percebeu que não havia um único argumento convincente para mantê-la abaixo dos homens. Então, você se ergueu, e está levando outros com você, homens e mulheres.

 _Eu a parabenizo, mas também lhe pergunto: por que me usar como um degrau, se eu poderia ser um aliado?_

Não tem mais volta. O Conselho teria que matar todos aqui dentro e todos lá fora para evitar que a notícia se espalhe pelo mundo como fogo no palheiro: uma mulher será o novo Mestre Fuwa.

Eu a vejo sorrir e acenar para Taisho e o homem surpreendentemente retribuir ambos os gestos. Eu a vejo abraçar Sawara afetuosamente em um ato que, longe de ser despretensioso, deixa claro a todos que ela tem apoio no Conselho. Ainda mais, é um ato que deixa claro a mim todo o esquema no qual eu fui um partícipe ingênuo: Reino, Taisho, Sawara.

 _"Eu estava descansando no jardim, tomando chá. Eu vi tudo por aquela janela. Foi o filho. O próprio filho o matou"_

" _É o suficiente para mim. Vamos logo com isso, eu ainda quero jantar com minha esposa e filha esta noite"_

Eu não me enganaria quanto à honradez de Taisho. Não, o homem não mentiria, e nisto eu acertei. Ele apenas contou uma verdade dúbia e deixou que eu escolhesse em qual versão acreditar. Igualmente, Sawara me deu a chance de recusar o papel de juiz do caso quando me perguntou se eu tinha motivos para ser parcial. No final das contas, fui eu quem mentiu ao dizer que não e aceitar a missão. A responsabilidade é toda minha até mesmo alívio que eu senti quando Sawara me apressou para que terminássemos logo o trabalho e voltássemos para casa a tempo do jantar.

Foi por que eu matei o Desterrado que ela chamou de pai que ela retaliou e fez de mim um assassino para ela? Foi para me dizer que eu sou estúpido o bastante para me prestar a este papel pela segunda vez, punindo o homem errado por um crime de assassinato, apesar de ter jurado jamais repetir tal erro? Cacete! Tão ávido eu estava para matar Sho, que não gastei um segundo sequer refletindo como era estranho que tudo estivesse tão fácil.

 _Fácil ao ponto de ser enfadonho._

"Lory, foi você quem colocou Sawara no Conselho?"

Uma pergunta direta e reta, porque no momento eu não tenho estômago para firulas.

"Eu imaginei que você perguntaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não, não fui eu. Ele me procurou dizendo que pensava em se candidatar ao posto, e eu imediatamente aceitei apoia-lo. A ideia me pareceu tão boa, que eu nunca me perguntei de onde ela havia surgido, já que ele nunca manifestou qualquer vontade em assumir carreira na política"

A expressão pesarosa de Lory é humilhante. Como eu, ele já percebeu todo o esquema. Tarde demais. Como eu, ele também foi manipulado. Kyoko serviu a nós dois, em uma bandeja de prata, exatamente o que queríamos, de uma maneira que não conseguiríamos recursar: a cabeça de Sho e mais um aliado no Conselho. Saltamos sobre as oferendas com a voracidade de homens famintos, exatamente como ela queria que fizéssemos.

 _Seu corpo também foi uma oferenda para mim, Kyoko? Seus doces rubores, seus gemidos mal contidos, suas carícias tímidas e seus olhares lânguidos também foram parte da farsa?_

Meus pés me levam diretamente até ela antes que qualquer um me impeça. Desta vez, ela não me segura e por um segundo eu fico surpreso com quão perto dela eu consigo chegar, a despeito das pessoas que a cercam protetoramente. Então, eu percebo que devem estar esperando que eu a ataque para que assim tenham o pretexto perfeito para me matar.

 _Também faz parte dos seus planos me destruir, Kyoko? Bem, não posso dizer que você não tenha sido bem-sucedida, se seu intento era esse. Sim, você acabou comigo da forma mais espetacular possível._

"Parabéns, você conseguiu tudo que sempre quis"

Minhas palavras não passaram de sussurros, mas as dela foram ainda mais baixas.

"Não, não tudo"

Ao meu sarcasmo venenoso, ela respondeu com uma expressão pesarosa. Ah não, você não vai me enganar outra vez com sua encenação de boa moça!

"Você deixou ele ficar por cima?"

A esta altura, a resposta dela não deveria me importar, mas importa. _Caralho, foi comigo que você superou a violência que sofreu!_ Enquanto ela gagueja, ruboriza e balbucia, eu aponto para a barriga dela e armo meu segundo ataque verbal.

 _"Este_ foi o preço que você pagou pela posição de Mestre?"

Eu sei que eu fui rude para caralho. Qualquer pessoa responsável pela minha educação ficaria profundamente decepcionada comigo: Kuu, Julie, Lory, Rick, até mesmo Yashiro diriam que eu me excedi, por isso eu recebi a forte bofetada dela com alívio. Eu me concentrei no latejar do meu rosto para tentar ignorar como ela impediu algumas pessoas de me atacarem e como o salão entrou em tensa expectativa até muito tempo depois de eu me desculpar e me afastar.

Meu orgulho estava muito mais ferido que meu rosto, e saber que algumas pessoas sabiam disso só aumentava minha humilhação.

Yashiro persistia em sua ideia de irmos embora, o que agora era endossado por Kuu e Lory, mas eu não queria ir. Ainda não. Não, enquanto ela permanecesse no salão. Os descontentes organizavam suas partidas prematuras em protesto contra a nomeação de Kyoko, o que eu imaginei que a deixaria satisfeita; afinal, ela finalmente poderia celebrar em paz com seus amigos e aliados, seleto grupo ao qual eu obviamente não pertenço. Ainda assim, eu não quero partir mais cedo e dar a ela a falsa impressão de que eu endosso o protesto ridículo que estão fazendo.

Eu devo ser o maior dos idiotas.

Estranhamente, eu percebi a ansiedade dela tão logo as pessoas se movimentaram para partir. Sem dúvidas, havia algo que ela queria fazer e que precisava de testemunhas. Sinais de alarme instantaneamente soaram em minha cabeça. Sim, faltava algo para encerrar o show, eu só não sabia o quê. Menos ainda, se eu estava tenso porque temia o que ela poderia revelar ou fazer, ou se eu me preparava para ajudar caso algo desse errado.

É um fato: eu sou maior dos imbecis. Fui traído de todas as maneiras, mas persisto me importando com as coisas que importam para ela.

Para minha surpresa, é Lory quem ela busca. Intrigadas, algumas pessoas que deixavam o palácio desaceleram a marcha para ver o que ela fará a seguir. Lory, o exímio diplomata, sorri-lhe cortês e abre os braços em um gesto amplo.

"Minha cara, impressionado é pouco para descrever como eu me sinto! Realmente, você superou todas as minhas expectativas!"

"Eu não me importo com a sua aprovação, Lory. Menos ainda com as suas expectativas a meu respeito"

Oh, sem dúvidas esta é uma maneira de atrair a atenção de todos no salão. Em uma única noite, ela se tornou a mulher mais poderosa do mundo, estapeou o Monstro Tsuruga e desdenhou de um Membro do Conselho e Chefe de Clã em público.

Lory, por outro lado, não se deixou abalar.

"Ah, assim você me magoa, minha cara! Logo a mim, que sempre tive um apreço especial por você!"

"Eu não quero seu apreço, Conselheiro Lory. Eu só quero que você cumpra o seu dever"

Isto atraiu a atenção de Lory.

"Meu dever? Ora, mas é claro! O que quer que você precise, se for meu dever cumprir, cumprirei com prazer!"

Lory não se deixaria intimidar, mas talvez devesse, julgando pelo sorriso satisfeito com o qual Kyoko retribuiu as palavras automáticas dele.

"Bem, neste caso, como Membro do Conselho há uma tarefa que nem mesmo o Grande Lory pode descumprir. Lembra-se? Há quase dois anos você me disse essas palavras: um Membro do Conselho não pode ocultar informações sobre as linhagens dos Clãs"

Puta merda. Ela pegou ele. Lory, meu velho... desta vez, Kyoko realmente o superou!

Os olhos dele se arregalam quase em câmera lenta. Yep, encurralado. Bem-vindo ao meu mundo!

"Você disse, Lory. Foram suas palavras: um Membro do Conselho precisa preservar as linhagens dos Clãs. Bem, há uma herdeira Fuwa em sua posse que deve ser devolvida a seu lugar de direito. Afinal, é seu dever como Membro do Conselho"

Um dia eu desejei ver as expressões dos nobres caso descobrissem que foram tapeados por Kyoko. Quem imaginaria que meu desejo se realizaria?

Não há saída para Lory e eu percebo o momento exato em que ele se dá conta disso. Aparentemente, Kyoko também percebeu, porque ela se permite derramar uma silenciosa lágrima de alívio. Com a voz embargada, mas com os olhos ardentes e determinados de quem percorreu um longo caminho para chegar até ali, ela dá o golpe final.

"Devolva-me a minha garotinha, Lory!"

 **A/N – Não acendam as tochas ainda! T_T**

 **Estamos na reta final desta fic e tudo será devidamente esclarecido, não temam!**

 **Para quem não se lembra, as palavras de Lory às quais Kyoko se refere estão no final do capítulo 9 (que se chama Capítulo 8 – Schemes and Blackmail).**

 **Mutemuia já consegue prever minhas artimanhas XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19 – COMO UM LAGARTO ENCURRALADO**

 _"Você tem certeza? Certeza-certeza?"_

 _"Claro que eu tenho certeza! Ela foi embora em dezembro. Estamos em outubro. Não tem como ela estar grávida de cinco meses e o bebê ser meu!"_

Eu acordo relembrando a conversa que tive com Nick assim que retornei do território Fuwa. Ele pareceu tão confuso quando eu contei as novidades, que lamentei não ter esperado ao menos o dia amanhecer. Por conta da minha imprudência, certamente ele teve uma noite de sono tão merda quanto a minha.

Eu me preparo para o dia e encontro Nick na cozinha, no mesmo lugar em que eu me despedi dele ontem, como se ele não tivesse sequer se mexido.

"Não faz sentido, Ren!" Eu suspiro, resignado. _Nem mesmo um bom dia, hein?_ "Kyoko não faria isso. Jamais!"

"Talvez não por si mesma, mas pela filha ela parece ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa"

 _Que diabos? Agora parece que eu estou justificando os atos dela!_

"Mesmo assim, Ren! Ela sempre encontrava um jeito de incluir o seu nome nas nossas conversas. Ela o acompanhava com o olhar sempre que você virava as costas. Sempre! Ela suspirava o tempo todo e ruborizava toda vez que se distraía olhando para o nada. É o tipo de coisa que não dá para dissimular!"

Por um segundo eu interrompo meus movimentos, atordoado com o que Nick acabou de dizer, mas disfarço quão abalado a novidade me deixou ao continuar recolhendo suprimentos para a viagem ao território Takarada. Lory não perdeu tempo em convocar uma reunião, como era de se esperar. Sem mencionar que eu preciso devolver o boneco para Maria antes dela ser enviada para a mãe.

"E daí?"

"E daí que Kyoko jamais dormiria com outro homem se é você quem ela ama!"

"Pare de presumir coisas, Nick"

"Mas é a verdade! Não finja que você não sabe disso! Se os sentimentos dela eram claros para mim, certamente estavam claros para você, com sua habilidade de ler a linguagem corporal. Não sei por que você está sendo teimoso sobre isso!"

De fato, por quê? É muito simples: porque é mais fácil taxa-la como traidora e odiá-la por isto do que admitir que ainda a quero de volta apesar de tudo.

"Ok, talvez ela estivesse se abrindo para mim. Isto foi antes dela ouvir o que não deveria, Nick. Agora, ela me odeia mais do que nunca. Eu voltei a ser apenas aquele que matou o homem que a salvou da morte, que a obrigou a se tornar uma procriadora e que a usou. De uma forma ou de outra, eu a usei, esta é a verdade. Se ela já sabia ou não de todo o plano quando veio para cá, eu não sei. Eu só sei que, na melhor das hipóteses, ela pensa que eu só a queria como um meio de ferrar os Fuwas; na pior, ela pensa que eu queria manipula-la e eventualmente descarta-la. Kyoko não entendeu o meu recado quando eu matei Sho, no final das contas. Ou, se entendeu, agora é tarde demais: ela está esperando um filho de Reino, o cara que deu um Clã inteiro para ela." _Não dá para competir com isso._ "Não sei desde quando ela e Reino estão em conluio; eu só sei que não posso culpa-la se transar com ele foi o que ela precisou fazer para ascender ao posto de Mestre e ter a filha de volta. Afinal, transar comigo foi o que eu a chantageei a fazer para proteger a filha"

Cá estou eu, defendendo os atos dela mais uma vez. Engraçado que há poucas horas eu estava furioso com ela.

"Ai, caralho! Puta que pariu!"

 _Hm?_

"Quer saber de uma coisa, Mestre Ren? Foda-se!"

 _Hein?_ Atônito, eu vejo Nick se erguer furioso da mesa e caminhar pela cozinha, recolhendo algumas coisas que eu identifico como objetos pessoais.

"Para mim, chega! Se você vai ficar choramingando pelo que _não fez_ , pelo que _não conseguiu_ , pelo que _perdeu_ , pelo que você _acha_ que ela fez-pensou-sentiu ao invés de fazer alguma coisa que preste, eu vou fazer o que você deveria ter feito, o que você deveria _estar fazendo_ e vou atrás dela!"

Agora _eu_ estou puto.

"Você acha que eu vou me rebaixar ainda mais indo atrás dela, especialmente depois dela ter me manipulado e me usado para matar Sho?"

"Hmpf! Como se você estivesse muito arrependido por ter matado aquele verme! Ele merecia morrer e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém! Aliás, você deveria ser grato a ela por ela ter articulado o esquema perfeito para que você tivesse a melhor chance possível de finalmente puni-lo pelo que ele fez há quase oito anos atrás!"

Eu vagamente me impressiono com a capacidade de Nick de falar sem pausas para respirar. Talvez esta seja uma habilidade excepcional, e todo este tempo eu erroneamente pensei que ele fosse um Trivial.

"Inferno, ela dormiu com outro homem!"

Eu pareço incapaz de me decidir se eu vou justificar ou recriminar os atos dela.

"Sim, e você dormiu com dezenas de mulheres!"

"Antes de conhece-la!"

"Você não assumiu nenhum compromisso com ela! Não fique bravo porque outro a quer! Se você a queria, então deveria ter colocado um anel!"

"Cacete, pare com as drogas de referências de música pop! É irritante!"

"Você não deu a ela qualquer chance para que ela se explicasse, deu? Você sequer perguntou a ela o que estava acontecendo?"

Não e não. Ela tentou falar comigo antes de se recolher mais cedo da própria festa, mas eu a dispensei friamente. Nick não sabe desta parte, porque é algo de que eu me arrependi assim que me acalmei, ou seja, algumas horas depois, quando já era tarde demais e Yashiro e eu retornávamos para casa. Desde então, curiosidade, dúvida e arrependimento me perseguem. Como uma criança birrenta, eu a rejeitei. Por mais que minha real vontade fosse extrair dela toda a verdade e minha mente exigisse explicações que somente ela poderia dar, eu me deixei dominar pela necessidade infantil de contraria-la, de derrota-la ao menos uma vez.

Nick acertadamente toma meu silêncio como negação.

"Tsk, não foi para um Mestre covarde que eu jurei aliança! Se você não tem iniciativa, eu farei o que você deveria estar fazendo: vou atrás de Kyoko, vou saber exatamente o que está acontecendo e vou oferecer ajuda a ela com o bebê que virá. Ela vai precisar de alguém, afinal, agora ela é Mestre e terá muitos afazeres. Sim, é o que eu vou fazer! Estou pedindo demissão, Mestre Ren. Vou oferecer meus serviços ao novo e melhorado Clã Fuwa. Talvez Reino seja como Michael Jackson e não queira o bebê, aí eu vou ser um pai para aquela criança. Se você não luta por eles, você não merece nenhum dos dois!"

Ele me destina um último olhar contrariado antes da porta se fechar atrás dele. Eu estou tão perplexo com o comportamento e a lógica de Nick, que só consigo repetir, em um balbucio, que é irritante o quanto ele utiliza as referências da extinta cultura pop que ele aprendeu com Kyoko como se fossem lições de vida.

Eu contemplo a perda do meu caseiro e as palavras do meu amigo por uma quantidade indefinível de tempo, até que Yashiro me encontra na cozinha e interrompe minhas ruminações com uma saraivada de perguntas: sobre Nick, sobre a viagem ao território Takarada, sobre a minha aparência. Eu o respondo o melhor que consigo e ignoro a expressão preocupada que ele faz. Seguimos viagem e eu sinto certo alívio: embora enfrentar uma reunião emergencial com Lory e Kuu não esteja na minha lista de circunstâncias favoritas, talvez eles me ajudem a clarear minhas ideias.

 **Território Takarada**

Ah, a tortura que somente meu pai e meu padrinho conseguem infligir! Como eu pude ter imaginado que os dois me ajudariam a retomar o foco de alguma forma?

Lory não parece disposto a encerrar o dramalhão tão cedo. Eu cheguei tarde demais para devolver o boneco: Ruto já havia partido com Maria. Com direito a grossas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, o Mestre Takarada nos relata como a menina estava radiante quando correu para fazer a mala para partir naquela mesma manhã. Agradeceu a todos pela hospitalidade como se soubesse que a estada dela como membro daquela família era temporária e foi uma perfeita dama ao se despedir e prometer visita-los sempre que possível, convidando-os a fazerem o mesmo.

Mãe e filha despedaçam corações com uma facilidade desconcertante. Ou elas são essencialmente cruéis, ou são extremamente ingênuas em se tratando de sentimentos.

Enquanto Lory prossegue com seu teatro, Kuu acrescenta um e outro comentário irritado sobre Kyoko. Está claro que ele só está enciumado com o fato de que eu não estaria um indisfarçável trapo se eu não estivesse apaixonado por ela. Quase uma hora assim me faz finalmente perder a paciência com os dois e ameaçar ir embora caso a reunião não comece imediatamente.

O motivo inicial do nosso encontro era discutir como abordaríamos a ascensão de Kyoko. A despeito dela ter obviamente contrariado Lory ao exigir Maria, ele é passional o suficiente para considerar o ato dela como uma "sublime manifestação de amor materno", como ele mesmo argumentou quando teatralmente parou de chorar. Por outro lado, ele é racional o bastante para perceber que, quanto mais aliados tivermos, melhor. Ou seja, seria contraproducente guardar rancor pela perda de Maria e rejeitar uma aliança com Kyoko por causa disso.

Enquanto trabalhamos com a certeza de que Reino seria o Mestre, sabíamos que os Clãs Morizumi e Koenji tentariam manter a aliança que tinham com o Clã Fuwa usando o fato de que Reino foi criado pelo Clã Morizumi. Para combater tal vantagem, a melhor estratégia que tínhamos era o elo de sangue que ele tem com Julie, uma Hizuri, para formarmos uma aliança inédita. Se conseguíssemos, seríamos quatro Clãs contra dois, não mais três contra três. Aprovaríamos facilmente todas as alterações que queremos fazer neste mundo podre, especialmente porque Sawara era considerado um aliado a mais no Conselho.

Resumindo, a aliança com Reino seria acirrada e fervorosamente disputada.

A situação agora, contudo, é outra. Não sabemos ainda como lidar com Kyoko se não sabemos o que, exatamente, ela pretende fazer. Eu creio que ela esteja do nosso lado, apesar de tudo, mas me preocupa principalmente a maneira brusca e apressada com a qual ela parece determinada a impor alterações na sociedade. Quero dizer, a mera ascensão dela já foi um golpe e tanto! Sawara também se tornou uma incógnita a ser considerada quando percebemos que ele está do lado dela, não do nosso.

Resumindo, Kyoko está em uma posição-chave para ambas as alianças. Ainda mais do que Reino estaria, eu diria, porque o apoio que ela tem de um Conselheiro a torna ainda mais influente do que Reino seria. As escolhas dela serão determinantes para os rumos do mundo, e por mais que eu acredite que ela quer o mesmo que nós, são os métodos dela que me preocupam. Certamente, Kuu e Lory não concordarão com a maneira drástica com a qual ela imporá as mudanças. Afinal, longe de ser a tão sonhada brisa que prenuncia novos tempos, Kyoko é o tsunami que arrasa com tudo em seu caminho.

"Lamento informa-los, mas não é apenas com a imprevisibilidade de Kyoko que nós precisaremos lidar. Meus informantes me disseram que os Nobres estão em polvorosa. Até aí, nenhuma novidade. Contudo, os olhos deles se voltaram para outro lugar, diferente do que eu supus inicialmente. Estão comentando muito sobre o fato de que eu conheço Kyoko, e apesar de não a terem relacionado à Kyoko do Clã Fuwa, ela foi relacionada à Kyoko do Clã Tsuruga"

Ah, entendo. Lory nem precisa continuar a falar, se eu já sei como esta reunião vai terminar. Pelo comportamento ansioso de Kuu, ele também percebeu. _Você também previu que isso aconteceria, Kyoko? Seu ódio por mim chega a este ponto?_

"Eu preciso admitir que a jogada dos Clãs Morizumi e Koenji foi inteligente. Kyoko seria um alvo fácil e óbvio demais, então, ao invés de se lançarem sobre ela como feras sanguinárias, estão deixando-a em paz porque perceberam que podem usa-la. Removendo dela todo o crédito por haver ascendido, estão atribuindo a mim e a Ren, com meras insinuações, a responsabilidade por Kyoko ter se tornado um Mestre"

Inteligente, de fato. Estão começando a manipular a opinião dos nobres contra nós, convencendo-os de que a ascensão de uma mulher é nossa culpa. Afinal, ontem à noite Lory demonstrou que a conhecia, e o episódio do tapa que ela me deu deve ter feito todos se lembrarem que eu tinha uma procriadora chamada Kyoko. _Foi por isso que você e seus aliados permitiram que eu chegasse tão perto de você na festa, apesar de eu estar visivelmente irritado, Kyoko? Não para terem uma oportunidade de me matar caso eu a atacasse, mas contando com o desenrolar de uma cena passional entre ex-amantes?_

Kyoko é uma novidade. Eles ainda não sabem como atingi-la e saírem ilesos, até porque ela agiu dentro da lei. No entanto, eles sabem exatamente como atingir Mestres de Clãs com boatos e boicotes.

Posso até apostar o que estão dizendo: é impossível uma mulher conseguir, sozinha, chegar ao posto de Mestre. Assim, tudo não passou de uma articulação entre Tsuruga e Takarada para enfraquecer a aliança rival. Certamente já especulam que eu matei Sho propositalmente; talvez eu esteja até mesmo sob suspeita de ter matado o patriarca.

No momento, Kyoko não é o alvo deles: eu sou. Atingindo a mim, atingem diretamente a aliança Takarada/Hizuri/Tsuruga. Será questão de tempo até o Clã de meu pai também se tornar alvo de críticas e represálias, já que será fácil divulgarem boatos maliciosos sobre como Kuu ajudou o filho no plano de matar os Fuwas e colocar uma procriadora Tsuruga no poder. Só não temo que clamem que eu pague com a minha vida porque Sawara é o meu aval e não há provas contra mim além do benefício que eu supostamente obterei com a ascensão de Kyoko, mas só isso já é o suficiente para manchar nossa reputação e dificultar qualquer articulação futura com os Nobres.

Estamos encurralados. Nosso desconhecimento sobre os planos de Kyoko não nos deixou de sobreaviso sobre o que fazer. A surpresa que experimentamos com a ascensão dela turvou nosso julgamento sobre como proceder publicamente com ela. O ineditismo de uma mulher no poder não nos permite antecipar como cada um dos envolvidos se comportará. Podemos, apenas, esperar pelos movimentos rivais e contra-atacar para minimizar possíveis danos, o que está longe de ser a nossa zona de conforto.

Será que Kyoko previu que tudo isso aconteceria? Será que ela estudou o bastante para antecipar as manobras adversárias e para saber como se proteger dos ataques políticos que certamente virão? Até que ponto ela contará apenas com o fator surpresa e a subestimação de sua capacidade?

Só há uma solução para o presente impasse e eu quase sorrio ao devolver minha atenção à reunião e perceber que os presentes estão debatendo como resolver a situação sem recorrer à única saída possível.

"E se nós deixarmos Kyoko se aliar aos Clãs Koenji e Morizumi? Desta forma, eles voltarão a ter três votos contra nós e poderão ficar satisfeitos que a balança de poder não se alterou"

 _Yashiro, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que é impossível Kyoko se aliar aos Clãs Koenji e Morizumi. Ela é inteligente demais para não ter percebido que o mundo está uma merda por conta das leis fodidas que eles criaram nos dois séculos em que estão no poder._

"É uma alternativa, mas muito arriscada. Se ela levar Sawara com ela para a aliança rival, perdemos a vantagem de termos Lory no Conselho"

"Não é uma alternativa, pai. Kyoko jamais se aliará a eles"

"Filho, como você pode ter certeza do que aquela mulher vai fazer, depois do que ela fez a você? Depois da situação em que ela está colocando você agora?"

Sim, sem dúvidas Kuu sabe qual é a única saída. Ele está apenas tão relutante em aceita-la quanto todos os outros parecem estar.

"É muito simples: todas as leis que a aliança FMK aprovou em sua longa existência contrariam todos os valores éticos e morais de Kyoko. Não fossem as determinações opressoras e segregacionistas contidas em tais leis, ela não estaria agora desenhando um alvo gigante nas costas e desafiando meio mundo ao confronta-las aberta e diretamente"

"Ah, valores éticos e morais, você diz? Como se ela tivesse algum!"

"Ela os tem, pai. Ninguém enfrentaria este mundo com tanto ódio e coragem se não soubesse exatamente quão desvirtuado ele está"

"Ren, por favor... deve haver outra maneira, filho!"

Enquanto Lory me observa com os olhos astutos de sempre e Kuu passa as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto ansioso que eu sei que eu aprendi com ele, eu quase consigo ver as engrenagens funcionando furiosamente na cabeça de Yashiro. Ele está tentando fazer o trabalho dele até o último segundo. Aliás, ele sempre fez um ótimo trabalho protegendo o Clã Tsuruga. De tudo e de todos, inclusive de mim mesmo. É somente por pessoas como ele, membros do meu Clã que trabalharam arduamente por mim, que eu lamento profundamente o que farei.

É a minha cabeça que os Nobres estão querendo, é a minha cabeça que teremos que dar a eles. E rápido! Quanto mais cedo eles forem apaziguados, melhor. Como um lagarto aprisionado, sacrificaremos nossa cauda para que o resto do corpo possa escapar. O fato de que Lory e Kuu estão relutantes em me virar as costas e me deixar ser aquele que irá, sozinho, suportar as acusações e o escárnio da alta sociedade só consolida minha determinação de fazer o que é preciso para poupa-los do destino que cabe somente a mim. Afinal, o plano sobre Kyoko foi essencialmente meu. Fui eu quem conviveu com ela, fui eu quem teve todas as chances de descobrir o que ela estava tramando e falhou espetacularmente, movido como eu estava por sentimentos desnecessários. Eles precisam que alguém pague pela ascensão de Kyoko? Eu sou o cara certo.

Eu sempre soube que havia algo maior acontecendo. Desde que eu pus meus olhos nela, eu soube. No entanto, contrariando meu melhor julgamento, deixei-me levar por doces momentos que eu nem sei mais se foram reais ou não.

"Mestre Hizuri, Mestre e Conselheiro Takarada, com meus sinceros agradecimentos eu restituo a vocês as porções de terra que outrora me cederam. Que o Conselho seja avisado que o Clã Tsuruga acabou"


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20 – REN E REINO**

Eu retornei ao que ainda há pouco era meu território antes que o dia seguinte raiasse. Eu queria transmitir pessoalmente a notícia ao Clã, ao invés de deixar todos saberem por fofocas sobre o fim do Clã Tsuruga. Reunir todos em tão pouco tempo foi difícil, mas Yashiro e eu conseguimos fazê-lo antes que a notícia que o Conselho já deveria ter em mãos se espalhasse.

Como esperado, as pessoas ficaram desnorteadas diante da inesperada escolha que terão que fazer. No curto período em que os dois territórios foram um só, algumas famílias e vários laços de amizade se formaram. Agora que o território Tsuruga volta a ser dois, todos se veem no impasse de qual Clã escolher: Takarada ou Hizuri.

A Mansão Tsuruga continua sendo minha, pois já era minha residência antes mesmo de se tornar a sede do território, mas agora me parece só um lugar enorme e vazio. Especialmente porque, dois dias depois, metade dos membros do meu extinto Clã já havia migrado.

Eu francamente não sei como cuidar sozinho deste lugar. Não seria possível nem mesmo se eu ainda contasse com a ajuda de Nick. Sem mencionar que eu não pretendo passar muito tempo aqui: Kyoko tem explicações a me dar, considerando que as armações dela me fizeram perder tudo que eu tinha. Eu não descansarei até saber qual parte da nossa história foi real, qual parte foi somente ela me ferrando.

Sim, eu sei que fui eu quem escolheu ignorar todos os sinais de alerta que captei nos onze meses em que estivemos juntos; eu também fui o único responsável por me desviar do plano original para desfrutar do sonho de viver com ela. Contudo, lamentos e arrependimentos de nada adiantam se eu não descobrir onde ela pretende chegar com seus planos, porque minha maior preocupação agora é evitar que ela prejudique os Clãs Takarada e Hizuri. Afinal, o mais elevado dos objetivos não pode ser obtido às custas das duas principais linhas de defesa da humanidade contra a iniquidade promovida pelos Clãs Koenji e Morizumi.

A verdade é que eu me sinto responsável por ela, como se ela fosse a fera que eu soltei da jaula e agora corre desenfreada fazendo vítimas aleatórias. Exceto que as vítimas dela não são aleatórias, mas Mestres de Clãs e outros Nobres, as pessoas supostamente mais bem protegidas do mundo; e, longe de ser movida por impulsos primitivos e bestiais, Kyoko parece saber exatamente o que está fazendo.

Ou seja, a situação é muito pior. Especialmente se eu considerar o estrago que ela já fez como um Desterrado e como uma procriadora. Qual não será a confusão que ela é capaz de provocar tendo os recursos de um Mestre ao alcance das mãos?

O único consolo que eu tenho no momento é saber que Lory e Kuu não correm o mesmo risco que eu ingenuamente corri. É um fato incontestável que Kyoko não teria conseguido destruir meu Clã se eu não tivesse sido mais um amante que um Mestre. Aliás, esta é a verdade sobre a qual Yashiro tentou me alertar continuamente e pela qual ele estava, inclusive, disposto a matar. Meu Conselheiro enxergou o perigo onde eu só via o que eu queria ver. Igualmente, é impossível que Kyoko não tenha divisado as consequências de me envolver na morte de Sho, menos ainda que seria questão de tempo até associarem o nome dela ao meu no instante em que ela se tornasse Mestre.

Se Lory, Kuu, Yashiro e eu chegamos a alguma conclusão na nossa última reunião é que Kyoko está pelo menos dois passos à nossa frente. Dois malditos passos que estão fazendo toda a diferença, portanto, eu pretendo encurtar essa distância: ou eu a trago para o nosso lado, ou eu descubro um meio de impedi-la caso ela tenha a intenção de nos prejudicar ainda mais.

 **Dias depois**

A única vantagem de ter perdido tudo é que agora eu não tenho as obrigações como Mestre para me impedir de usar o tempo que for necessário para descobrir toda a verdade. Eu iniciei minha empreitada perambulando incógnito pelo território dela, ouvindo discretamente as conversas alheias e fazendo as perguntas usuais que qualquer curioso sobre o ineditismo de haver uma mulher no comando de um território faria. Toda informação é bem-vinda, se estou lidando com uma mente como a dela.

 _Se ela conseguiu tapear Lory, estamos fodidos se ela se voltar contra nós e não tivermos nada contra ela!_

Em uma voz carregada de deferência, eles a chamam de Lady Kyoko. _"Porque o Mestre é uma mulher!",_ foi como me explicaram. _Hmpf, como se eu não soubesse disso em detalhes de cor, cheiro, textura e sabor!_ O território Fuwa foi comicamente renomeado como Kyoto em uma óbvia homenagem à mulher que o está reconfigurando de tal forma que em breve nada sobrará para nos fazer lembrar o que ele foi antes dela assumir seu comando. _Sim, porque chama-lo de 'Kyoko' seria óbvio demais e trocar uma letra faz muita diferença!_ Bem, eu entendo que ela queira mudar o nome do Clã. Devia ser desagradável ser chamada de "Mestre Fuwa" o tempo todo. Eu sei que eu detestaria.

Os maltrapilhos e esfomeados olham na direção da colina onde o palácio está e se emocionam ao falar da mulher que ordenou o desmonte de metade dele para reaproveitar os materiais na construção de moradias decentes aos Desterrados. Parece que Reino não é tão apegado ao palácio com o qual ficou, a propósito. Mesmo destino ela está dando às muralhas que dividiam as Cidades Baixa, Média e Central: as pedras estão progressivamente virando residências.

 _"Ouvi dizer que ela falou que somos ricos; só usamos mal nossos recu... recurs... o que temos! E eu nem sabia que eu tinha algo!"_

Ela está transformando símbolos de segregação em oportunidades para quem já estava acostumado à incerteza do amanhã. Esperança é algo que esse povo jamais conheceu antes dela surgir. Diabos, ela está se transformando rapidamente em um maldito ícone, e ela só precisou de duas semanas para fazer algo assim!

A cada dia que passa, mais Escavadores surgem de todos os cantos do mundo para ingressar na Guilda que Kyoko – de jeito nenhum eu vou acreditar que a ideia partiu de Reino – criou. Em um fluxo contrário, vários nobres migraram do território Fuwa (agora Kyoto) para os Clãs vizinhos em busca de asilo, amedrontados que estão com o que parece ser o fim de seus privilégios. Contra eles, Kyoko decretou deserção e a expropriação de bens, que passaram a engrossar os recursos que ela está mobilizando para reconfigurar as três cidades.

Inicialmente eu não compreendi o que ela está tentando fazer, até descobrir que ela delimitou os sítios de escavações F e G. Sem dúvidas, ela não fez isso à toa: Kyoko descobriu algo grande o bastante para justificar a criação de uma Guilda de Escavadores e suportar o consequente influxo de Desterrados que tal medida provocou. Longe de ficar com uma horda de desocupados nas mãos, ela está controlando um enorme contingente de pessoas capazes de desenterrar tesouros suficientes para fazer o território dela prosperar, a despeito de mais e mais Desterrados adentrarem seu território em busca de melhores condições de vida.

Não demorou muito tempo para que eu descobrisse que praticamente meu Clã inteiro veio para cá. Eu poderia jurar que eles haviam retornado para seus Clãs de origem, mas pelo visto os meses em que conviveram com Kyoko foram suficientes para que eles quisessem apostar na atuação dela como Mestre. Por outro lado, demorou mais do que eu esperava para que eu escutasse os primeiros boatos sobre as preocupações do Conselho com as decisões dela.

Inicialmente, o Conselho não enxergou a profundidade das transformações que ela está iniciando. Desdenharam da criação de uma Guilda de Escavadores, já que os sítios A ao E nada mais contém além de cacarecos. _Qual não deve ter sido a surpresa deles ao descobrirem que Kyoko delimitou os sítios F e G? Droga, eu queria ter visto a cara que eles fizeram. Preciso me lembrar de perguntar a Lory quando for possível. Tenho certeza que ele será bastante teatral ao encenar a porra toda._ Os idiotas acreditavam que ela estava destruindo a si mesma ao praticamente convocar uma horda de vagabundos e desordeiros, enquanto comemoravam a "limpeza" representada pela diminuição de Desterrados perambulando as fronteiras em busca de trabalho ou caridade.

Pararam de rir quando se viram com escassez de mão-de-obra e pagando o dobro do que pagavam aos pobres-coitados remanescentes, que rapidamente entenderam o trunfo que têm nas mãos. Eles são ignorantes, mas não são estúpidos.

Indiretamente, Kyoko está contribuindo para a melhoria das condições de vida até mesmo daqueles que não quiseram deixar seus lares. Não demorará muito para que os outros Mestres se vejam sem outra escolha senão melhorar suas favelas, sob o risco de se verem sem força bruta de trabalho.

Um mês. Ela só precisou de um mês.

Eu vejo homens encenarem nas ruas um Nobre pomposo e gordo bradar " _Ela não pode fazer isso!"_ , ao que a plateia de homens e mulheres, jovens e velhos responde " _Ah, ela fez!"_ entre risos e comemorações. Pessoas que nada entendem sobre manobras políticas e não sabem dizer se ela está acertando ou errando gostam da atuação dela simplesmente porque ela sacaneia os até então inabaláveis e intocáveis Nobres com uma facilidade alarmante.

 _"Certa ou errada, ela está fodendo com todos eles! Um viva à Lady Kyoko!"_

Eu suponho que o Conselho finalmente percebeu com quem está lidando, já que todo e qualquer boato sobre o que acontece lá dentro simplesmente parou e eu estou muito longe de Lory para confirmar com ele. Contudo, é provável que os Nobres tenham se dado conta de que, bem mais do que uma aventureira adotando medidas drásticas e bizarras que culminariam em sua autodestruição, Kyoko se tornou, rapidamente, o símbolo da esperança de dias melhores para as camadas mais subjugadas. Os tolos demoraram tempo demais para perceber que a mesma horda que a seguiu morreria por ela sem pensar duas vezes.

 _Ela só pode estar tentando iniciar uma guerra,_ foi a conclusão à qual eu cheguei. Ela aguardará calmamente em Kyoto pelo ultimatum do Conselho, e quando isso acontecer, ela terá um exército a sua disposição.

Após um mês vivendo incógnito e ouvindo as ruas, finalmente chegou o momento de confronta-la com mais do que perguntas. Eu entendi o que ela pretende e a loucura que o plano dela representa. Sim, Kyoko tem um exército, mas é um exército não treinado de pessoas cansadas e malnutridas. Será um verdadeiro massacre, especialmente considerando a franca desconstrução das muralhas que dividiam os habitantes e que poderiam protege-los em uma invasão. Será possível que ela não enxergou isso? Será que ela não percebe o risco que ela passou a correr? Ela encurralou os Nobres de tal maneira que eles não conseguirão escapar sem lutar. Ignora-la não é mais uma opção para eles, já que ela se revela uma ameaça maior a cada dia.

 _É isso que você pretende, Kyoko? Transformar-se em um maldito mártir?_

Eu concordo que ideias vivem muito mais do que pessoas e ela já se tornou um símbolo que será lembrado, especialmente se... ela morrer pela causa que defende.

 _Eu não vou permitir._

Eu decidi finalmente me infiltrar no palácio e aborda-la. Dizer a ela que sua manobra suicida é ridícula e convence-la a mudar de ideia. Até que eu descubro que ela está não dois, mas vinte passos à minha frente.

###

A primeira vez que eu vi Kyoko foi na feira na qual ela foi vendida para o Clã Fuwa. Ela tinha seis e eu cinco anos. O Mestre me levou com ele porque ele não perdia qualquer oportunidade de me ter por perto, _zeloso_ como ele era. Para me fazer um agrado, porque eu estava particularmente arredio no dia, ele me deixou escolher a criança que ele compraria. _"Mas que seja uma menina bonita!"_ , foi a única instrução que ele me deu. Absolutamente todas as crianças pareciam iguais, exceto uma. Havia algo especial nela, portanto eu a indiquei sem pensar duas vezes.

Demoraria anos até que eu percebesse que aquela foi a primeira vez que minha habilidade se manifestou. Poucas pessoas sabem que eu consigo diferenciar os Excepcionais só de olhar para eles. E Kyoko foi a primeira que eu identifiquei.

Pobrezinha.

Quando fiquei sabendo sobre o ataque que ela sofreu, senti-me responsável. Treze anos parece pouco tempo de vida para muitas pessoas, mas eu já conhecia a podridão dos Fuwas o suficiente para deduzir o que havia acontecido a ela. Qual não foi minha surpresa quando eu ouvi os boatos sobre a procriadora Kyoko? Ela estava viva, no final das contas, e em apuros, ao que tudo indicava.

Talvez, se eu a ajudasse, a culpa que eu sentia por havê-la indicado para o patriarca Fuwa parasse de me perseguir. O problema era como eu conseguiria me aproximar dela.

Não foi necessário, contudo. O influxo de poder na noite em que ela fugiu do território Tsuruga foi tão intenso, que uma de suas projeções inadvertidamente chegou até mim. Antes que a pequena sombra conseguisse retornar a sua ama, eu a capturei. Então, passamos a "conversar".

Quando finalmente concordamos com os termos da nossa aliança, ficamos cara a cara. Eu não esperava encontrá-la no estado em que ela estava porque ela nunca havia mencionado que eu teria que abrigar mais seis além dela, mas por fim foi uma grata surpresa. Mio foi de quem eu mais gostei e sua imagem predominante nos meses que se seguiram, até que algo aconteceu e ela começou a suavizar e a se tornar Kyoko novamente.

Provavelmente, algo que Ren estava fazendo estava calando a minha Mio. Em um momento ela o odiava, noutro momento não o odiava mais. Por várias vezes eu acreditei que ela desistiria do plano por causa dele, apenas para ser surpreendido pela fria determinação dela em leva-lo adiante. É um privilégio testemunhar os sacrifícios que ela é capaz de fazer para proteger a cria. Observando-a, parte de mim se ressente do fato de que Julie não lutou assim por mim, enquanto a outra parte admite que Kyoko possui uma determinação ímpar.

Talvez esta seja sua maior excepcionalidade.

Estou empolgado para ver até onde ela consegue chegar, quanta confusão ela consegue criar. É em nome de tal entretenimento e da culpa que eu sentia que eu disponibilizei a ela todos os recursos que eu tinha. Eu nunca quis ser Mestre, muito trabalho e aporrinhação. Mas eu sempre quis me livrar da família Fuwa, e tal foi o presente que Kyoko me deu.

Os _ghouls_ , Excepcionais que eu secretamente escolhi e treinei para serem espiões e assassinos e eventualmente me ajudarem a exterminar os Fuwas, avisaram-me sobre a infiltração daquele cara no palácio. Após um mês fazendo-se passar por mais um Desterrado, ele finalmente decidiu se mover.

É tão irritante olhar para ele. Tudo nele me incomoda, das habilidades excepcionais à puta sorte que ele teve na vida. Ren não faz ideia de quão afortunado ele é. Primeiro Julie, depois Kyoko. Melhor aborda-lo de uma vez e parar com a encenação em que ele finge que não me notou e eu finjo que não fui notado.

"Você demorou mais tempo para aparecer do que eu pensava"

"Reino. É costume seu se esgueirar pelas costas das pessoas? Pretendia me esfaquear, também?"

Hm, lógico que ele descobriu que fui eu quem matou aquele maldito. Kyoko estava certa, mais uma vez.

Eu o vejo se virar lentamente para mim e os olhos dele estão frios e injetados. Ódio, rancor, inveja, está tudo escrito neles com clareza solar. _Seu cretino, você tem tudo que eu sempre quis e nem sabe!_

"Depende. Você é um filho da puta sádico e pervertido?"

Ele nada responde e eu quase consigo sentir a intensidade do pensamento dele. Ele é inteligente e perspicaz como Kyoko. Como ela, ele também deve ter adivinhado o que eu passei enquanto criança nas mãos de uma criatura desprezível e obcecada por Julie, sendo tão parecido com ela.

"Eu esperava que um dos seus _amigos_ que vêm me seguindo me abordasse para que eu pudesse perguntar sobre Kyoko, mas como eles sempre se mantiveram a uma distância educada, eu decidi deixá-los viver e vim pessoalmente ter uma audiência com ela"

O rosto dele é inexpressivo e ele conseguiu sentir os _ghouls_. Sem dúvidas ele foi muito bem treinado.

"Uma audiência, você diz? Ora, chegou tarde. Ela partiu há três dias"

Se a informação o surpreendeu, ele não demonstrou. O Ren diante de mim em nada se parece com o idiota apaixonado que eu esperava ver.

"Oh? E para onde ela foi?"

"Algum lugar no deserto. Não sei ao certo, nunca estive lá e ela nunca me contou o caminho"

Finalmente uma reação. Se ele me detestava antes, agora ele está realmente puto comigo.

"Você a deixou atravessar o deserto _naquele estado_?"

É cômico ver quão errado ele entendeu tudo.

"Você já a viu no deserto alguma vez? Eu já. Ela parece um maldito nômade, tão à vontade e confiante de seus passos que parece que ela está em casa"

"Que merda de diferença isso faz? É perigoso! Você deveria ter ido com ela, pelo menos!"

"Eu não fui, mas Maria e aquele seu amigo foram. Nick, acho que este é o nome. Não desgruda dela um segundo. Ele tentou faze-la desistir da ideia, mas diabos, quando ela coloca uma ideia na cabeça, ninguém consegue demove-la"

###

Incredulidade e ira se digladiam dentro de mim para decidir o que eu sinto mais. Esse filho da puta... _não, desculpe Julie!_ Esse _maldito_ deixou uma mulher grávida se aventurar no deserto com uma criança e um sujeito que nunca pôs os pés em areia. Eu juro que vou mata-lo. Primeiro, eu vou extrair dele toda a informação que eu puder. Depois, vou mata-lo.

"Não importa quem foi junto, Reino. Era _sua_ responsabilidade estar com ela" _Nick estava certo, no final das contas. Reino não merece nem ela, nem o bebê e eu estava indo pelo mesmo caminho._

"Minha única responsabilidade é garantir que o plano dela funcione, e para tanto eu preciso protege-la. Eu não seria de ajuda no deserto, o sol me faz adoecer. Sem mencionar que eu tenho que proteger o palácio do ataque iminente"

Opa.

"...Ataque iminente?"

"Não é algo que dê para descobrir perambulando pelas ruas de Kyoto, não é mesmo? Sim, ataque iminente. Segundo Kyoko, a próxima manobra dos Clãs Morizumi e Koenji é apoiar Yayoi como legítima sucessora do Clã Fuwa. Eles já estão se articulando com os Nobres para questionar que, se uma mulher será Mestre de Clã, Yayoi tem mais legitimidade para tanto que Kyoko"

Estou perplexo. Kyoko não está a dois passos à nossa frente: ela está a vinte!

"Eu não o culpo pela cara surpresa que você finalmente está fazendo. Eu também fiquei pasmo quando ela tranquilamente me adiantou que isso aconteceria. Parece que nós _ainda_ subestimamos as mulheres, coisa que Kyoko não faz. Aquela megera foi completamente esquecida por nós, mas Kyoko sabia bem que era questão de tempo até ela se tornar uma ameaça. O Clã Fuwa não acabou porque pai e primeiro herdeiro morreram: a matriarca está por aí, aliando-se aos comparsas de sempre"

Puta merda. Eu não fazia ideia. Eu nem sequer me lembrei da existência de Yayoi!

Eu não deveria ter pensado, nem por um segundo, que Kyoko agiria sem deliberação. Tudo que ela fez deve ter um propósito, já que ela não chegou tão longe para estragar tudo agora.

"...Se eu estou entendendo corretamente, o plano é atrai-los para cá. Mas a cidade está desprotegida com a derrubada dos muros, então-"

"Então, segundo a previsão de Kyoko, os inimigos não atacarão a cidade com tudo. Não faria sentido guerrear por recursos, humanos ou não, se eles forem destruídos na confusão. Portanto, ao invés de um confronto direto eles enviarão assassinos bem treinados para se infiltrarem no palácio e matarem nós dois. Yayoi se tornará oficialmente a única herdeira legítima em condições de assumir o comando de Kyoto e tudo terá o aval da maioria dos Nobres, putos como eles estão com as decisões de Kyoko"

É brilhante. Derrubando os muros ela garantiu o apoio da maioria da população e determinou como será o ataque adversário ao mesmo tempo.

"Entretanto, saber disso só garantirá que vocês sobrevivam ao primeiro ataque. Portanto, Kyoko vai-"

"Contra-atacar os Clãs rivais enquanto eles estiverem enfraquecidos por haverem destinado seus assassinos para cá. Precisamente"

Fantástico. Ela vai surpreende-los usando exatamente a mesma tática que eles usarão contra ela: infiltração e eliminação.

"Preciso avisar Lory e Kuu. Kyoko vai precisar de toda a ajuda possível"

"Yashiro já foi. Ora, não fique tão surpreso: seu Clã inteiro veio para cá, era questão de tempo até Yashiro se juntar a nós. Especialmente porque você desapareceu, não é mesmo?"

"Meu ex-Clã, você quer dizer"

Sim, faz sentido que todos tenham vindo para cá, até mesmo Yashiro. Kyoko tem demonstrado claramente que é uma mente sagaz, audaciosa e generosa, um bálsamo contra as decisões ora banais ora cruéis de sempre. Vale a pena estar perto dela só para testemunhar o que ela fará a seguir.

"Ah, como eu detesto você!"

 _Hm?_

"Só de olhar para sua expressão de pesar por haver perdido seu precioso Clã eu tenho vontade de mata-lo. Só não faço isso porque sei que eu não teria chances contra sua agilidade e força descomunais"

Parece que Reino interpretou meu pesar por não estar ao lado dela como pesar por haver perdido o posto de Mestre.

"Eu gostaria de vê-lo tentar, Reino"

"Tsk, você não sabe a sorte que tem, sabe? Caras como você são realmente irritantes. Afogam-se em autocomiseração tendo tudo que caras como eu dariam tudo para ter"

"Como você deu seu Clã a ela para tê-la?"

De alguma maneira a conversa se tornou pessoal.

"Antes fosse. Antes um Clã fosse o preço irrisório a pagar por ela. Não, Ren; o Clã foi um pedido de desculpas. Fui eu dizendo 'sinto muito por havê-la escolhido naquela feira e por ter selado seu destino como mais um brinquedo dos Fuwas'. Fui eu dando a ela condições de fazer o somente ela poderia. O Clã foi o prêmio que dei a ela por ter sido capaz de florescer na lama. O Clã eu teria dado de graça, mas infelizmente não foi: ela pagou um preço alto por ele. De todos os sacrifícios, o dela foi o maior. Eu só tive que abrir mão de uma merda de status que eu nunca quis; ela teve que abrir mão da sua confiança nela"

Sinto meu coração disparar. _Ela sacrificou a confiança que eu tinha nela?_

"E quanto ao bebê, Reino?"

"O que tem o bebê?"

 _"Talvez ele seja como Michael Jackson e não queira o bebê!"_ Porra, eu não deveria estar ouvindo a voz de Nick agora.

"Você não quer o bebê?"

Reino está rindo e eu não sei se isto é um bom ou um mau sinal.

"É realmente irritante que você seja o favorito das únicas duas mulheres que eu amei, sendo o completo idiota que você é. Bem, eu preciso conceder que não é sempre que temos a oportunidade de acompanhar uma gravidez. Então, não posso culpa-lo por confundir o corpo de uma mulher que acabou de dar à luz com o corpo de uma mulher no quarto, quinto mês de gestação"

 _O... quê?_

"Era _sua_ responsabilidade estar com ela, Ren. _Você_ deixou ela atravessar o deserto com uma criança, um sujeito alegre e o seu filho de menos de dois meses de vida"


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21 – HIOU**

 _Onde você está, Kyoko?_

Eu rabisco na terra com um galho seco enquanto tento, inutilmente, organizar meus pensamentos frenéticos o suficiente para ignorar a presença irritante de Reino e meu coração acelerado. _Temos um filho. Temos um filho. Temos um filho._ Quando tudo que eu conheço do deserto a partir das minhas incursões e de ouvir falar está esboçado no chão, afasto-me de minha obra e a observo. É um mapa grosseiro, mas eu preciso de qualquer ajuda visual que puder obter para conseguir localiza-la.

 _"Oh? E para onde ela foi?"_

 _"Algum lugar no deserto. Não sei ao certo, nunca estive lá e ela nunca me contou o caminho"_

Kyoko não contou a Reino sobre o esconderijo dela, mas levou Nick para lá. Ela gosta de Nick. Ela confia em Nick.

 _"Era sua responsabilidade estar com ela, Ren. Você deixou ela atravessar o deserto com uma criança, um sujeito alegre e o seu filho de menos de dois meses de vida"_

Maldição, ela tentou me contar. Na noite da comemoração, ela pediu para falar comigo e eu a rejeitei. Ela ficou pouco tempo na própria festa: chegou depois de mim e foi embora logo após a tentativa fracassada de falar a sós comigo. Agora eu entendo o motivo, ela tinha um bebê para cuidar. _Meu filho. Nosso filho._

 _"...Kyoko jamais dormiria com outro homem se é você quem ela ama!"_

Eu não dou a mínima para o espetáculo que estou propiciando a Reino, que se acomodou tranquilamente para me observar andar de um lado para o outro e correr os dedos pelos cabelos. O patife quer estar confortável para apreciar melhor a minha agonia.

"O que você espera obter desse mapa no chão, Ren? Já lhe adianto que a clarividência não é uma de suas habilidades Excepcionais, caso seja isto que você esteja verificando"

"Tem certeza que ela nunca lhe contou sobre o esconderijo? Nenhum comentário descuidado, nenhuma informação aparentemente inútil?"

"Ela jamais diria algo sobre o esconderijo para mim. Eu não tenho medo da morte, mas em se tratando de dor, a mera menção à palavra tortura já me faria cantar feito um canário e Kyoko sabe disto"

Tsk, sujeito inútil. Melhor voltar minha atenção ao mapa grosseiro diante de mim e às lembranças. Algo deve me dizer para onde ela foi.

 _"Mesmo assim, Ren! Ela sempre encontrava um jeito de incluir o seu nome nas nossas conversas. Ela o acompanhava com o olhar sempre que você virava as costas. Sempre! Ela suspirava o tempo todo e ruborizava toda vez que se distraía olhando para o nada. É o tipo de coisa que não dá para dissimular!"_

Eu relembro todas as nossas conversas, mesmo sabendo que não há nada nelas. Afinal, eu tive tempo de sobra para analisa-las à exaustão. Então, eu relembro as estórias que ela contava à noite para o meu Clã, mesmo sabendo que é impossível que ela tenha arriscado revelar demais a tantos ouvintes. Por fim, eu relembro as músicas que ela cantarolava e até aquelas que eu ouvi por intermédio de Nick, mas nada encontro que se encaixe no mapa diante de mim.

A frustração começa a me dominar. Talvez ela não tenha me contado, no final das contas. Eu estou trabalhando com a remota possibilidade de que ela tenha...

 _"Não, não vá! Fique aqui!"_

...inconscientemente, compartilhado comigo...

 _"Eu sinto que algo terrível vai acontecer!"_

...algo tão importante para ela. Algo que ela só compartilharia se ela confiasse em mim.

 _"O Clã eu teria dado de graça, mas infelizmente não foi: ela pagou um preço alto por ele. De todos os sacrifícios, o dela foi o maior. Eu só tive que abrir mão de uma merda de status que eu nunca quis; ela teve que abrir mão da sua confiança nela"_

Algo que ela só compartilharia comigo se ela me amasse.

 _"Tsk, você não sabe a sorte que tem, sabe? Caras como você são realmente irritantes. Afogam-se em autocomiseração tendo tudo que caras como eu dariam tudo para ter"_

 _O que eu não estou vendo?_

 _"É realmente irritante que você seja o favorito das únicas duas mulheres que eu amei, sendo o completo idiota que você é"_

 _Quando foi que você me contou, Kyoko? Quando foi que..._

A resposta se fez óbvia em um estalo. De repente, o mapa ficou claro. Eu devo estar sorrindo feito um idiota, porque Reino está me olhando como se estivesse nascendo uma segunda cabeça no meu pescoço. Foda-se, não dou a mínima.

 _Achei você!_

 **Dias depois**

Merda, eu estou perdido. Eu sei que eu fiz o caminho correto, mas não havia nada no último local que Kyoko me indicou. Por que ela me daria um mapa incompleto foge à minha compreensão. Estou há dias caminhando pelos arredores do último ponto de referência, mas nada encontrei além de alguns nômades e duas malditas tempestades de areia. Minhas provisões acabaram e minhas forças estão no fim, mitigadas pelo que eu sei serem os efeitos da insolação.

Eu sempre me considerei um cara resistente. Do tipo que nunca adoece e raramente se cansa. Contudo, eu nunca testei minha resistência no deserto como estou fazendo agora. Talvez eu tenha sido excessivamente confiante por ter decifrado a mensagem dela, talvez eu estivesse eufórico por descobrir que temos um filho juntos e as implicações contidas no fato de que ela revelou o esconderijo dela para mim. Eu só sei que será uma forma patética de morrer, caso eu sucumba à imaturidade de haver desafiado o deserto com mais petulância que planejamento.

 _Ha ha, que jeito estúpido de morrer!_ é o meu último pensamento antes de ver o céu girar e a vastidão de areia lentamente se aproximar do meu rosto.

###

"É o Mestre... O que houve...?"

"Insolação... água... Nick..."

"...cabeça...mais água..."

"Vai... tudo bem... ouvir?... ficar bem..."

Eu tento despertar, mas não consigo. Eu ouço vozes distantes e frases fragmentadas e sinto alguém manipulando meu corpo, mas não consigo manter o foco nem mover meus membros. Minha cabeça lateja insuportavelmente. Às vezes eu ouço uma sirene ao fundo, como um alarme, seguido de passos apressados. Eu quero correr também, alarmes sempre significam que algo ruim está acontecendo, mas meu corpo não me obedece.

Eventualmente as palavras se tornam mais nítidas e eu finalmente reconheço a voz de Kyoko. Quando meu corpo fica menos pesado, eu abençoadamente consigo sentir os dedos dela no meu couro cabeludo, afugentando o latejar que tanto me incomodava. Alguém me dá banho, infelizmente é Nick. Ele não para de falar nem quando o ouvinte parece inconsciente. A sirene está de volta e eu quase consigo erguer o corpo, embora meus olhos teimem em permanecer fechados. _Kyoko, eu preciso salvar Kyoko_. A sirene para e tudo é silencio novamente.

Eu consigo erguer um braço, mas meus olhos ainda se recusam a abrir. Por um instante eu temo estar cego, o que me faz instintivamente tocar meus olhos, mas no lugar deles eu sinto um pano úmido. _Ufa, então é por isso que eu não conseguia abri-los!_

Eu removo a venda e minhas pálpebras se abrem, vacilantes. Os grandes e apreensivos olhos ambarinos focados em mim me fazem sorrir.

"Olá, encrenqueira"

###

Eu estou tentando arduamente não chorar, mas pela expressão terna que ele está fazendo, eu estou falhando miseravelmente. Malditos hormônios do pós-parto!

"Oh? Quando você me olha assim, com tanta preocupação e alívio estampados no rosto, eu começo a imaginar que você gosta um pouquinho de mim..."

Alívio? Precisamente. Ele veio atrás de mim, então ele não me odeia, certo? E ele está sorrindo para mim, como se estivesse realmente feliz em me ver, então talvez ele me perdoe quando souber das coisas que eu fiz. E ele recobrou os sentidos, o que significa que ele está se recuperando, então ele vai ficar bem. Ou seja, eu tenho muitos motivos para estar aliviada.

Eu tento rir, mas só consigo soluçar. Eu tento novamente e é mais um soluço que me escapa. Quando a primeira lágrima escorre, ele encontra forças suficientes para me puxar para o peito dele.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, ele aninhando minha cabeça enquanto eu praticamente urro toda a tristeza, solidão e medo dos últimos meses; eu só sei que, quando eu me acalmei o suficiente, percebi que havia encharcado o peito dele.

Eu sou tão boa em constranger a mim mesma...

Eu tento enxuga-lo discretamente, mas pela reverberação da risada baixa no meu rosto, eu falhei. Droga, eu senti falta até de quando ele ria de mim! Malditos hormônios da gravidez e do pós-parto!

"Como foi que você me encontrou?" Bem, tecnicamente ele não me achou, mas como os nômades disseram que ele estava bem próximo daqui, imagino que ele deva ter descoberto o caminho.

"Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa a você..." Eu senti falta das tiradas irritantes dele, também. Hormônios são perigosos! "...mas já que você perguntou primeiro..." Ele começa a mover minha mão pelo peito dele. "Eu percebi que você me contou. Inúmeras vezes, aliás. Toda vez que fazíamos amor, as linhas imaginárias que você traçava no meu peito eram o mapa para chegar até você. Só que você não o completou, o que me deixou perdido por dias. Então, já que eu respondi a sua pergunta, diga-me: como foi que você-"

"Você ficou perdido por dias e não pediu orientação?"

"...Como assim, pedir orientação?"

"Ora, você não perguntou aos nômades sobre mim?"

"...Aos nômades?"

"É sério, Ren?"

"..."

"O que há de errado com os homens, afinal? Por que vocês nunca perguntam a droga da direção?"

"Ei, como eu ia saber que-"

"A quem mais você perguntaria no meio do deserto?"

"Como eu saberia que os nômades conhecem seu esconderijo?"

"Muito simples: perguntando! 'Ei, estou procurando Kyoko. Vocês a conhecem?' Algo assim! O pior que poderia acontecer seria eles dizerem não!"

"Errrrr... pessoal, está tudo bem?"

Eu levanto a cabeça abruptamente do peito de Ren e me deparo com Nick e Maria parados à porta, boquiabertos, acompanhando nossa discussão inflamada.

"Por que vocês estão brigando, mamãe, se na verdade vocês querem-"

"MARIA! O que foi que eu lhe falei sobre usar sua habilidade com sua família?"

"...Que é rude e que eu não devo fazer"

"Habilidade? Maria tem uma habilidade?" Ops. Ren está olhando de mim para Maria como se estivesse entendendo nossa comunicação não verbal. "Oh, pelo visto a filha também escondeu algumas informações relevantes de mim! E aposto que ela o fez sob orientação da mãe..."

Há um brilho maldoso nos olhos dele, mas Ren não está irritado. É o mesmo olhar que ele tinha quando me encontrava após eu ter passado horas me escondendo dele e que, como sempre, faz um arrepio percorrer meu corpo.

"Olá, Mestre Ren! Bom vê-lo consciente, finalmente! Que baita susto você nos deu! Então, antes que vocês deem vazão à óbvia tensão sexual entre vocês-"

"O que é tensão sexual?"

"Não é nada, Maria. Tio Nick escolheu errado as palavras, só isso" Eu o amo, mas vou mata-lo qualquer dia desses.

"-Hiou acordou outra vez e Kanae não está conseguindo acalma-lo. Eu não o trouxe comigo porque o choro dele sempre agitava Mestre Ren, mas agora eu posso traze-lo?"

Eu olho para Ren em busca de uma resposta, mas ele parece petrificado olhando para Nick. Eu não sei como interpretar a expressão que ele está fazendo, especialmente porque ainda não conversamos sobre Hiou.

Nick me contou sobre como Ren ficou desde a minha fuga e com o meu inesperado retorno e suposta gravidez. E pensar que esse idiota pensou que eu estivesse grávida de Reino!

"Pode ir buscar Hiou, mamãe. Eu faço companhia ao Ren"

Maria percebeu minha apreensão e encontrou a maneira dela de me dizer que eu não preciso me preocupar. Eu deveria repetir a ela para não usar a habilidade dela comigo, mas não posso exigir que a menina faça algo que eu não posso ensina-la a fazer. Raios, eu sequer sei se é possível! É um fardo, realmente, sentir a real intenção das pessoas. Se vivêssemos em um mundo de paz, eu não me preocuparia tanto, mas Maria é bombardeada desde o nascimento com as intenções mais vis. Não é por acaso que ela é tão madura para a idade.

Enquanto eu saio do quarto, ouço Maria contar a Ren o que eu deixei de dizer: que os nômades só o trouxeram para mim quando ele desmaiou porque encontraram, no meio das roupas dele, a réplica do Escavador 47. Reconheceram imediatamente o boneco e entenderam que ele estava a minha procura. Eu o escuto responder que trouxe o boneco para finalmente devolve-lo a Maria antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim e entrar no cômodo ao lado, onde Hiou protesta a falta da mãe e enlouquece Kanae.

"Eu juro que seu filho me odeia!"

Ela insiste em aparentar que detesta crianças, mesmo depois de eu ter descoberto que ela, na verdade, tem tanta compaixão pela fragilidade dos pequenos neste mundo cruel que não suporta olhar para eles. Sob uma fachada de indiferença, ela tem um grande coração. Aliás, desde que eu fui forçada a interagir com as pessoas em um nível pessoal, sendo eu mesma e não uma de minhas personas, eu percebi traços latentes e inesperados de humanidade em toda parte.

É como se a humanidade – bondade e compaixão – estivesse lutando para sobreviver tanto quanto a humanidade – raça humana: ambas estão maltratadas e desesperançadas, mas basta a oportunidade certa para que elas se manifestem em toda a sua glória.

Ou são apenas os hormônios falando e me fazendo ver arco-íris e borboletas em toda parte.

Eu me desculpo com Kanae pelo transtorno e acomodo Hiou nos meus braços. Ele fica excepcionalmente calmo, como se pudesse sentir quão tensa eu estou por finalmente leva-lo para conhecer o pai.

Quando eu retorno para o quarto, Nick e Maria se despedem de Ren e saem discretamente. Quero dizer, tão discretamente quanto os dois conseguem. Ren está sentado, imagino que Nick o tenha ajudado. Ele também comeu um pouco, provavelmente Maria o convenceu a engolir algumas colheradas.

Ren olha o pequeno embrulho nos meus braços como se fosse o machado do carrasco e por pouco eu não rio: o homem mais forte do planeta está com medo de um bebê que mal aguenta o peso da própria cabeça.

"O nome dele é Hiou" Ren testa o nome algumas vezes, até finalmente proclamar que gosta dele. Eu solto a respiração que eu não sabia estar prendendo e faço menção de entrega-lo para ele, mas Ren apenas se escora mais contra a parede. Os olhos dele não deixaram o filho por um segundo e parecem tão admirados e irrequietos que eu sorrio. "Você não quer segura-lo?"

Ele finalmente olha para mim, e o faz como se eu fosse maluca.

"Pega-lo? Não, não! Péssima ideia!"

"Oh, verdade? Neste caso eu posso dizer a Nick que ele pode ser o pai de Hiou, afinal?"

Ele me destina um olhar insultado que teria um efeito melhor se os braços que ele esticou para segurar o filho não estivessem vacilantes. Eu entrego Hiou para ele e fica óbvio que Ren nunca segurou um bebê na vida, porque ele parece apavorado e atrapalha-se com as próprias mãos. É a segunda coisa mais adorável que eu já vi na vida, depois de Maria e Hiou, empatados em primeiro lugar.

"Ele está bem? Está tão mole! Será que ele está doente?"

"Ele está ótimo"

"Tem certeza? Parece haver algo de errado com o pescoço dele!"

"Acredite, o pescoço dele está ótimo"

"Acho que eu sou péssimo nisso. Ele parece tão inquieto!"

"Bebês são assim"

"E que... expressões faciais são essas? Eu não entendo o que ele está tentando me dizer!"

Por fora eu estou calma, mas por dentro eu estou me mijando de rir. Nós seis estamos, na verdade.

"Ele está dizendo: 'eu não sei quem é esse cara, mas gostaria que ele trocasse as minhas fraldas'. Algo assim"

"...Você está zombando de mim, não está?"

Eu rio mesmo pensando que talvez eu tenha exagerado desta vez, mas Ren apenas sorri. Como recompensa, eu digo a ele tudo que eu sei sobre espasmos faciais e as expressões básicas de alegria, excitação e angústia que eu já o vi fazer, o que parece acalma-lo. O fato de que Ren está preocupado em compreender o filho me comove quase às lágrimas. Malditos hormônios!

"Ele é tão pequeno e leve... ele está comendo direito?"

"Oh sim, o pequeno é voraz!"

Como se lembrado de algo importante, Hiou começa a choramingar.

"O quê? O que eu fiz de errado? Eu machuquei ele?"

Eu sentiria pena de Ren, se a inquietação dele não fosse tão engraçada. Eu pego Hiou dos braços dele, não sem antes registrar a relutância com a qual ele me entregou o filho. A esta altura, o choramingo já se tornou um choro furioso que quase não me permite ouvir Ren murmurando "sirene" e acomodo Hiou para mamar.

Após alguns segundos apenas observando o pequenino sugando meu seio, ele deixa escapar um suspiro. Ren parece fascinado pela visão, e eu estou fascinada com o fascínio dele. Eu me recosto contra o peito dele e ele alegremente nos recebe. Ficamos assim, em nossa bolha, por muitos minutos. É como se não houvesse segredos ou culpa entre nós, apenas calor e conforto, até que o cansaço pelos dias que eu passei cuidando de Ren me vence e eu adormeço sentindo os braços dele em volta de mim e do nosso filho.

Quando eu despertar, duas guerras me aguardam. A mais difícil delas será a primeira: contar toda a verdade a Ren e convence-lo a me perdoar, mesmo achando que eu não o perdoaria se eu estivesse no lugar dele.


	22. Chapter 22

**Eu estava trabalhando nos capítulos finais quando eu percebi que coloquei pouquíssimo smut nesta fic. Como vocês deixaram isso acontecer? Por que ninguém me avisou? XD Então, eu adicionei este capítulo rapidinho – que não estava nos meus planos iniciais - só porque.**

 **CAPÍTULO 22 – PILLOW TALK**

Eu desperto para a agradável e conhecida sensação de tê-la em meus braços e sorrio. _Finalmente_. Eu ainda não sei que lugar é este, mas pela claridade que se infiltra no cômodo, em breve o dia amanhecerá.

Alguns minutos após ela adormecer, Nick entrou no quarto trazendo um berço improvisado para acomodar Hiou. Ontem Kyoko estava tão exausta que apenas suspirou quando eu a deitei para que continuasse dormindo, mas agora ela começa a despertar. Ela vai ficar brava ao perceber que eu a estava observando dormir, o que me faz sorrir ainda mais.

"Bom dia, meu humpf!" Ela mal abriu os olhos e já cobriu minha boca com a mão. Ela parece alerta, como se esperasse um ataque surpresa, o que imediatamente me põe em alerta também. A cabeça dela se move bem devagar, até que ela avista Hiou dormindo tranquilamente e suspira, aliviada.

"Se você o acordar, eu te mato!"

A voz dela foi um sussurro quase inaudível e há um brilho feroz nos olhos dela. _Oh, como eu senti falta das suas ameaças de morte!_ Ela sente meu sorriso se alargando sob a mão que ainda cobre a minha boca, o que a faz erguer uma sobrancelha em aviso. Ela tem ideia de quão excitado ela está me deixando?

A ponta da minha língua traça uma linha em sua palma, o que a faz retirar a mão de sobre a minha boca com um arquejo.

"Você já está bem?" Pelo bem de não acordar Hiou, eu torço para que ela entenda o significado da minha curta pergunta sussurrada.

"...Como assim?" Pelo visto, não. Ou então, ela está me provocando.

"Estou perguntando do seu resguardo. Já acabou?"

"Oh não, você não pode estar pensando-"

Ela para de falar e ruboriza no instante em que eu coloco a mão dela, a mesma que esteve me calando segundos atrás, na minha quase dolorosa ereção. Desta vez, sou eu que ergo uma sobrancelha desafiadora para ela.

"Mas... nós ainda temos que conversar e-"

"É o tipo de conversa que vai me deixar puto com você?"

"...Eu vou ficar feliz se você ainda quiser olhar na minha cara depois que eu contar tudo"

O pior é que ela parece acreditar no que está dizendo. Merda, eu sabia que seria grave, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto.

"Então eu prefiro saber só depois de uma boa foda"

"Ren!"

"Shhh, fale baixo senão você vai acordar Hiou!" Eu teria rido se eu não estivesse tão desesperado. O mero contato com a pele dela está me deixando louco!

"Mas... ele vai acordar daqui a vinte minutos, no máximo!"

"E eu só preciso de dez" Humilhante, eu sei. Ela me olha com uma expressão perplexa e morde o lábio inferior ao pesar as minhas palavras. "Eu estou disposto a implorar, se for preciso" O pior é que é verdade.

"O q-quê você está dizendo? O que houve com a sua dignidade?"

"Fugiu no meio da noite há quase um ano, deixando-me na secura por todo esse tempo só para reaparecer da maneira mais inesperada, e sexy para caralho!"

"Espera, o quê? Você não... arranjou outra procriadora?"

"...Era você quem eu queria, Kyoko"

Se eu soubesse que era isso que ela precisava ouvir, teria dito logo de cara. Perdemos preciosos minutos em nosso debate sussurrado. Em um gesto de mudo consentimento, eu a vejo retirar apressadamente a própria calça enquanto eu brigo com os cordões da minha. A impaciência para estar dentro dela outra vez me deixa descoordenado. Quando eu finalmente consigo desatar o nó que eu mesmo criei, ela me empurra contra a cama e monta sobre mim.

O movimento me toma de surpresa, ela nunca gostou de ficar por cima, então eu só consigo observa-la revelando meu pênis, posicionando-o e deslizando sobre ele. _Puta merda, dentro dela eu estou em casa._

Não consigo evitar um gemido alto, o que a faz colocar novamente a mão sobre a minha boca. Ela está tão molhada e perfeita enquanto me cavalga que talvez eu não dure sequer sete minutos. Há algo de selvagem na maneira como ela me olha, balança os quadris e corre as unhas pelo meu peitoral e abdominais, o que me faz pensar que ela sentiu tanto a minha falta quanto eu senti a dela. Eu tento reduzir a velocidade dela segurando-a pelos quadris, mas é em vão: o ritmo é dela, não meu; as regras são dela, não minhas.

Ou seja, ela está me fodendo e eu estou adorando cada segundo. Tanto, que talvez eu não dure cinco minutos.

Ela não está em situação melhor do que a minha, a julgar pela força com a qual ela está mordendo o lábio inferior. Não sei como ela ainda não tirou sangue. Kyoko sempre foi uma amante vocal, então deve ser uma verdadeira agonia controlar o próprio tesão a ponto de eu só conseguir ouvir os ruídos da respiração dela. Eu mesmo quero vocalizar todo o frenesi sensorial que ela está me fazendo sentir, é a primeira vez que ela me fode e ela está me fodendo com gosto. Preciso faze-la gozar rápido, ou vou envergonhar a mim mesmo.

Eu me sento e a envolvo em meus braços. Tomo a boca dela na minha e liberto o abusado lábio da agressão dos dentes. A boca um do outro abafa os sons que estamos loucos para fazer, mas não podemos. A pele dela está suada e escorregadia e ela está ofegante como se lutasse pela própria vida, mas se recusa a esmorecer. Minhas mãos descem para as nádegas dela e assim eu a ajudo a manter o ritmo frenético que ela decidiu estabelecer. _Ah, Kyoko. Eu vou me lembrar de que você prefere estocadas fundas, curtas e rápidas!_

Sem aviso, ela afasta a boca da minha e morde meu ombro enquanto o corpo dela é percorrido por espasmos. Um único gemido estrangulado se sobressai ao barulho das nossas respirações ofegantes e eu finalmente me permito gozar enquanto percorro o corpo dela com as mãos e cubro seu delicado pescoço com beijos. Quando eu terei o bastante dela? Quando será o suficiente?

Ela percebeu que minha intenção é continuar, afinal, eu permaneço duro feito pedra e uma única transa rápida, por mais incrível que tenha sido, não vai compensar todo o tempo em que estivemos separados, mas ela delicadamente me demove da ideia ao sair de cima de mim.

"Não vamos abusar da sorte", foi tudo que ela sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

Kyoko se levanta da cama e eu tenho a satisfação de perceber que ela está com as pernas bambas. Ela espia Hiou antes de sumir atrás de uma cortina que eu ainda não havia notado no cômodo, mas que eu imagino que leve a um quarto de banho. Ela retorna alguns minutos depois parecendo nova, como se ela não tivesse acabado de foder o inferno para fora de mim, o que me fez ter ganas de agarra-la de volta para cama e foder o inferno para fora dela também, mas nosso filho escolhe aquele momento para acordar.

Eu a observo sorrir e acariciar Hiou com tanto amor que é comovente. Ela enfrentaria o inferno por ele, da mesma forma que enfrentou o inferno por Maria. Eu quase tenho pena do pobre coitado que queira ferir qualquer um dos dois: não existe criatura mais feroz neste mundo do que Kyoko protegendo a cria dela.

O contraste entre quem ela é agora com o filho e quem ela foi há poucos minutos comigo é tão gritante que eu rio. Ela me olha intrigada, mas nada dizemos um para o outro. A tensão sexual à qual Nick se referiu ontem diminuiu, então aos poucos a solenidade da conversa que nos aguarda começa a pesar sobre nós. Eu me levanto lentamente e sigo para o mesmo local de onde Kyoko saiu, enquanto ela amamenta nosso filho. Eu torço para que ela não tenha algo tão grave para me dizer, afinal.

Eu detestaria ter que adiar meu pedido de casamento para depois da guerra.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23 – FESTA DE OBRIGADA A TODOS**

Tudo finalmente fez sentido, o que é insano por si só. Antes de ouvi-la contar a própria história, as lacunas daquilo que eu não compreendia me incomodavam. Agora, incomoda-me que as lacunas tenham sido preenchidas da maneira mais bizarra possível.

Kyoko conseguiu realizar o impensável: elevar-se do túmulo a Mestre de Clã em poucos anos. A explicação? Ela não é uma pessoa, mas seis.

 _Eu estou apaixonado por uma maluca..._

Dentre tantos motivos - o ataque de Sho e do patriarca Fuwa, descobrir-se grávida, lutar para sobreviver, estar sozinha e sem perspectivas – eu não sei dizer o que a enlouqueceu, mas no fim, o motivo não importa: ela perdeu o juízo e se tornou, de uma maneira tão distorcida quanto sua sanidade, provavelmente a pessoa mais bem adaptada à realidade na qual vivemos.

Enquanto eu a ouvia falar, pude deduzir que Kyoko fragmentou a si mesma em vários pedaços. Recriou-se moldando o que restou de si mesma em cinco pessoas distintas, cada qual com características predominantes úteis aos vários planos que ela elaborou e adaptou ao longo do tempo: Kuon nasceu da necessidade que ela tinha de se fazer passar por um garoto. Como ela não se considerava astuta o bastante, criou Natsu, alguém capaz de usar a malícia a próprio favor. Mio nasceu porque a natureza compassiva de Kyoko não a permitia aceitar o desejo de vingança que crescia dentro dela, enquanto Momiji levou a culpa pelo fato de que todos os planos que ela traçou envolviam derramamento de sangue. Por fim, Setsu a mantinha impassível diante da violência e da loucura que a rodeavam e, principalmente, das que cresciam dentro de si.

 _Ah, Kyoko... perdoe-me por havê-la encontrado tarde demais!_

Ela falou sobre os Cinco como se fossem pessoas reais, à parte dela. Cada "pessoa" que ela se tornava diante de mim para me convencer do que ela dizia acrescentava um novo punhal em meu peito. Não que ela precisasse realmente me convencer: o pouco contato que eu tive com alguns deles antes de ela se tornar minha procriadora foi o bastante para me fazer aceitar tudo que ela me dizia, por mais excêntrica que fosse a explicação.

Cada um deles é um pedaço de Kyoko, uma face de si mesma que ela não quer ou não consegue admitir que possui ou desenvolveu. Enfim, pessoas que ela não seria se pudesse escolher, mas que a vida e as circunstâncias a obrigaram a se tornar: criaturas que ela criou para carregarem o fardo de tudo aquilo que é feio e torpe demais para a inocência que ainda resta nela e que ela tenta proteger a todo custo.

A parte de si mesma da qual ela se recusa a abrir mão, e que seria inevitavelmente corrompida caso ela não encontrasse algum mecanismo de defesa, é exatamente o que mais me fascina nela. Bem, Kyoko resolveu a situação criando não um, mas cinco escudos.

"Natsu" descobriu meus sentimentos por Kyoko e decidiu usa-los para me manipular. O plano original consistia em permitir que nosso relacionamento florescesse o bastante para que eu, enquanto juiz, a acobertasse quando "Momiji" matasse os Fuwas. Kyoko não é uma assassina, menos ainda uma pessoa capaz de usar os sentimentos alheios em benefício próprio. Sem mencionar que ela é compassiva demais para fazer algo prejudicial a alguém que ela sabe que a ama, mas Natsu e Momiji não compartilham de tais características.

"Mio" havia planejado usar os dois anos em que Kyoko seria minha procriadora para colocar o plano de vingança em ação. "Kuon" determinou que as habilidades de Kyoko não seriam usadas neste período, já que as "sombras" se fortalecem enquanto não são usadas e "Momiji" precisaria de toda a energia possível para se infiltrar no palácio Fuwa e liquidar a família inteira. Assim, eu finalmente compreendi porque Kyoko não usou sua habilidade enquanto esteve comigo, nem mesmo quando eu a surpreendia porque ela estava distraída com os próprios pensamentos.

Sem família Fuwa, Maria ficaria a salvo. Era tudo que importava. Ela estava preparada, inclusive, para a possibilidade de que eu a apontasse como a assassina, o que me obrigaria a matá-la. Isto me destruiria, mas para "Natsu" eu não teria a coragem e para "Mio" o desfecho não importava, desde que a vingança fosse concluída. Para Kyoko, a morte era uma pechincha se Maria fosse livrada da ameaça Fuwa.

Finalmente foi esclarecido, também, por que eu sempre precisava encontrá-la ou persegui-la quando ela estava no período fértil: para que o plano funcionasse conforme elaborado, ela não pretendia engravidar. Então, Hiou somente aconteceu em nossas vidas porque Kyoko não contou com a impossibilidade de se esconder de mim sem o auxílio das sombras, menos ainda com a traição do próprio corpo quando eu a encontrava.

 _E eu pensando que Kyoko fugia de mim para me provocar, quando tudo que ela queria era evitar o complicador de uma gravidez na precária equação que ela havia elaborado..._

O plano sofreu um considerável abalo quando a comitiva Fuwa apareceu no território Tsuruga. "Kuon" não conseguiu se conter diante do inimigo e usou as sombras, permitindo que Kyoko ouvisse o que ela imaginou serem meus planos para ela. Bem, ao menos eu posso me consolar com o fato de que ela não encenou a fuga, já que, à época em que Lory e eu elaboramos a cilada contra os Fuwas, ela estava realmente fraca demais para nos espionar.

É um alívio deprimente, eu sei, descobrir que eu realmente parti o coração dela naquela ocasião: primeiro, porque confirma que ela sente algo por mim; segundo, porque é uma dor a menos saber que a reação dela não se resumiu a uma encenação para me desestabilizar.

À fuga seguiu-se o descobrimento da gravidez e uma nova preocupação: como evitar que eu, o sórdido e inescrupuloso pai do bebê, o reivindicasse. Enquanto se escondia, sobrevivia e reformulava os planos, Kyoko encontrou Reino e, com ele, a possibilidade perfeita de salvar-se, recuperar Maria e evitar que eu ficasse com nosso filho. Afinal, quem neste mundo tiraria um bebê de um Mestre de Clã para entrega-lo a um sujeito desacreditado de reputação manchada?

Colocar Sawara na posição de Conselheiro foi um toque brilhante e serviu para dar legitimidade à morte de Sho. Kyoko nem precisou de muito, já que ela sabia que Lory se encarregaria de facilitar a ascensão do suposto aliado. Na verdade, para que o homem aceitasse a aliança que ela propôs em troca de se ajudarem a acabar com os privilégios dos Nobres e com a obrigatoriedade dos dezesseis anos, a única coisa que ela teve que fazer foi lembrar a Sawara que ele tinha uma filha adolescente e prestes a ser forçada a ingressar no doentio circuito de reprodução humana.

Após passar anos administrando o Centro Love Me, não me admira que ele tenha aceitado o acordo sem titubear.

 _Caralho, é uma merda confirmar que a mulher que eu amo me fodeu de propósito!_

Já que eu era um inimigo, "Momiji" considerou prudente me espionar para garantir o sucesso do novo plano em andamento. Ao menos nisto eu acertei: no meio da minha solitária ladainha, Kyoko pôde ouvir minhas explicações, que a princípio soaram como armadilhas, mas que com o tempo começaram a convence-la, até que o "recado" que eu transmiti com a morte de Sho a fez finalmente acreditar no que eu dizia.

Tarde demais.

Ainda tento lidar com isso: Kyoko calculou minuciosamente, deliberadamente, a minha derrocada. Usou-me e enganou-me. Todo o meu empenho, o trabalho de uma vida inteira foi destruído por ela, que queria a minha destituição como Mestre para garantir que eu não teria autoridade para exigir Hiou, mesmo sendo o pai dele. Ao mesmo tempo, ela garantiu que Lory não teria alternativa senão devolver Maria.

 _"Parabéns, você conseguiu tudo que sempre quis"_

 _"Não, não tudo"_

Quando concluiu o relato, ela apenas se calou e me observou com os olhos enormes, como se esperasse meu veredicto, mas tudo que eu consegui dizer foi que eu tinha muito para pensar. Agora que eu tenho um filho, como posso rebater a lógica de uma mãe que protegeu seu bebê de uma ameaça que ela julgava existir? Como questionar a sanidade de uma mulher que sobreviveu ao impensável e ainda encontrou forças para lutar por si e por sua filha? Por outro lado, como posso ignorar a mágoa e a decepção que me assolam, o sentimento de traição que me consome?

 _Foi de propósito. Ela me destruiu de propósito._ Engraçado, eu já sabia, mas ouvir da boca dela tornou tudo muito pior.

###

Quando o mundo acabou, após a Terceira Onda devastar a Terra com múltiplas catástrofes naturais, os sobreviventes se resumiram àqueles que já estavam no abrigo construído entre as duas primeiras Ondas. Em um esforço coordenado, as civilizações do mundo reuniram os principais fragmentos de sua história e armazenaram nas Sete Arcas, cápsulas desenvolvidas para supostamente resistirem às intempéries e com autonomia energética suficiente para chegar ao abrigo, berço da civilização que temos hoje.

As Arcas nº 3 e nº 7 se perderam para sempre, eu imagino. Perdas inestimáveis. A Arca nº 1 chegou relativamente intacta ao destino e teve seu conteúdo fracionado entre os líderes dos sobreviventes, ascendentes dos Mestres dos Clãs. A Arca nº 2 sofreu avarias no caminho, o que espalhou seu conteúdo e deu início à atividade dos Escavadores. A Arca nº 6 está intacta, mas no fundo do oceano. Com sorte, teremos acesso a ela daqui a algumas décadas, considerando que o nível do mar está baixando ano a ano.

A Arca nº 4 eu encontrei a alguns quilômetros de Bridge Rock, enquanto vagava com os nômades e com Maria recém-nascida em meus braços. Foi graças a ela que eu tive os meios necessários para elaborar meus planos. Por fim, a Arca nº 5 está a poucos quilômetros adentrando o deserto a partir de Kyoto, meu território, e foi o meu trunfo contra os meus opositores. Afinal, por mais que queiram ver o meu fim, eles não podem ignorar o fato de que a minha estranha habilidade é extremamente vantajosa ao localizar as relíquias que garantirão uma sobrevivência mais confortável para a humanidade.

 _Claro que eles não precisam saber tudo que eu sei sobre as Arcas. Sempre é mais seguro deixar que eles pensem que há muitas mais por aí, e que eu sou a melhor chance que eles têm de encontra-las._

O ataque a Kyoto foi um fiasco. Dos Clãs Koenji e Morizumi, somente as mulheres foram poupadas. Erika, Kimiko e Yayoi estão presas. Houve sangue, muito sangue, mas também houve lágrimas de alívio. Não muitas, mas para mim foram suficientes para lavarem minhas mãos e minha alma.

O mundo não aguentava mais. Da feia revolução, nasceu uma nova esperança.

Sem herdeiros em ambos os Clãs e com o inepto Conselho desorientado pelo ineditismo dos eventos, Kanae assumiu o território Koenji e Chiori assumiu o território Morizumi. Afinal, eu não conheço pessoas mais capazes e instruídas que as duas para a missão de sanear e desenvolver os dois territórios. Sem mencionar que é particularmente gratificante vê-las no comando dos mesmos Clãs que, hoje eu sei, condenaram as duas à antiga vida que levavam.

 _Engraçado, foi assim comigo. Meus pais biológicos me venderam para o patriarca Fuwa, e com isso garantiram a entrada no território que hoje me pertence. Se existe algo como um deus, ele tem um estranho senso de humor!_

Os rebeldes de Bridge Rock deixaram o deserto e se infiltraram em pontos estratégicos para garantir a segurança e o sucesso da nossa campanha. Fomos rápidos, silenciosos e coordenados. Os Nobres não tiveram a menor chance. Com tantas frentes de batalha, todas as reações contrárias ao golpe de Estado que demos foram pálidas e inúteis. A maioria dos descontentes ou se entregou ou jurou fidelidade. Nem todos sobreviveram, contudo: há muito tempo Ren, Nick e Yashiro ansiavam pelo momento em que colocariam as mãos nos Nobres envolvidos com os Irmãos Açougueiros, que somente escaparam à justiça pela corrupção do antigo sistema.

Foram momentos tensos e lúgubres, mas também de sinistra satisfação. Agora, celebramos abertamente a nossa vitória e o sétimo aniversário de Maria em uma festa que decidimos chamar de "Festa de obrigada a todos". Nome estúpido, eu sei, mas uma galhofa cai bem de vez em quando.

Eu observo minha pequena conversando com Lory e fazendo-o rir. Ela finalmente passou a chama-lo de vovô, o que quase o matou de felicidade. Quando ele perguntou a ela a razão para que ela finalmente o aceitasse, Maria respondeu que era por causa das vantagens de se associar ao maior número possível de Mestres: sendo neta dele, minha filha e irmã do primeiro neto Hizuri, o céu seria o limite para ela.

O homem quase teve uma síncope nervosa de tão orgulhoso que ficou. E eu, aliviada: Maria está bem encaminhada na vida, considerando as figuras importantes que a protegem e a astúcia que ela já demonstra.

Eu sinto o cansaço se abater sobre mim e suspiro, mal capaz de acompanhar as conversas ao meu redor. Em outro canto do aposento, eu vejo Ren olhar feio para um amuado Kuu, que provavelmente tentou tirar Hiou dos braços dele pela terceira vez no dia. Não consigo evitar de sorrir: Hiou está bem encaminhado, também.

Aliás, todas as pessoas que já me preocuparam, além dos meus filhos, estão bem: Kanae e Chiori, Nick e Hikaru, Reino e os _ghouls_ , Sawara e família, Taisho e Okami, estão todos bem. Ren está bem, também; feliz, segurando o filho (que não o estranha mais) e ignorando elegantemente o rastro de baba que lhe ensopa o ombro.

Ele é a imagem perfeita do pai orgulhoso.

Não sei de onde vem a minha tristeza. Eu devo ser mesmo uma pessoa horrível, se consigo encontrar motivos para sofrer em um momento tão grandioso. Mas é como se... eu não fosse mais necessária para nada. Para ninguém.

Eu mal posso acreditar que sobrevivi aos planos insanos que fiz e, já que fui bem-sucedida, eu me deparo com a inédita pergunta: o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? Que propósito me moverá agora?

Se ao menos eu soubesse como derrubar a muralha que se ergueu entre mim e Ren... Inferno, porque destituir dois líderes e subverter a ordem mundial foi mais fácil do que lidar com o que eu sinto por ele?

###

Kuu e Julie estão radiantes por serem avós. Rick e Tina estão radiantes por serem tios. Nick está radiante por ser padrinho. Eu quase não consigo ficar com Hiou em meus braços sem que um parente babão peça para segura-lo. Eu pensei que Kyoko ficaria tão aborrecida quanto eu, mas pelo visto ela está contente pela atenção que nosso filho está recebendo.

Após praticamente rosnar para Nick _(quem ele pensa que é? Não faz nem duas horas que eu estou segurando Hiou!)_ , eu observo Maria correr de Lory para Kyoko e se atirar nos braços abertos da mãe. As duas parecem estar sempre confabulando, pela maneira como conversam e se olham. Imagino que já tenha ficado claro para todos que elas compartilham algo especial, talvez o tal amor incondicional sobre o qual os antepassados falavam e que quase não se vê mais.

Não é a primeira vez que eu me pergunto onde Kyoko aprendeu a amar assim. Certamente não com os pais biológicos, que a venderam para um homem sabidamente cruel e que sequer procuraram saber sobre ela quando os Fuwas registraram seu suposto desaparecimento. Menos ainda com os Fuwas. Será que foi Maria? Será que foram os nômades? Será que foi o deserto, os rebeldes, Kanae e Chiori?

Então, enquanto parabenizamos Maria por seu sétimo aniversário, eu finalmente entendo: a parte que Kyoko quis proteger a ponto de enlouquecer é sua capacidade de amar; um amor raro e abnegado, que a faz se esquecer de si mesma para valorizar e proteger outra pessoa. Algo perigoso de se dar a alguém, porque são poucos os que não fariam mal uso dele, como os pais dela e os Fuwas fizeram.

Maria e Hiou certamente merecem ser amados assim. Será que eu mereço?

Maria me tira de meus devaneios ao me puxar para baixo. Eu me ajoelho e sorrio, mas ela nada diz. O desconforto dela é visível e há lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

"...Maria, você sabe que as nossas habilidades são diferentes. Eu não vou saber o que você quer se você não me disser"

Ela está inquieta e atrapalhando-se com as mãos, mas finalmente resolve falar.

"Hm... Mamãe falou que Hiou vai começar a balbuciar em breve" _Ele vai? Puxa, que excitante!_ "E v-vai ser estranho... daqui a p-pouco ele vai começar a falar e-" _Uau, que incrível! Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso! Espera, por que Maria está chorando?_ Eu procuro Kyoko com o olhar, mas não a vejo em parte alguma. O choro de Maria está começando a atrair a atenção das pessoas mais próximas e eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer. "E m-meu irma-mão v-vai t-te chamar de p-pai e..."

 _Espera, o quê?_

Ela está aos prantos e tudo que eu posso fazer é abraça-la enquanto processo as palavras dela, até que o "problema" começa a fazer sentido.

"Oh, Maria! Eu me sentirei honrado em ser também o seu pai, caso você me aceite como tal!"

Há uma comoção ao nosso redor e eu vejo que Julie, Ten, Tina e Lina estão emocionadas. Eu mesmo estou tendo dificuldades para conter as lágrimas, mas Kanae e Chiori apenas exibem um sorriso que é quase zombeteiro. Eu não sei do que as duas são feitas.

Para minha surpresa, Maria se afasta dos meus braços e me encara com os olhos molhados e esperançosos.

"De verdade? Verdade-verdadeira?"

"Claro que sim!"

Eu não tenho dúvidas do que estou dizendo, mas por que eu estou com a sensação de estar caindo em uma armadilha?

"Hm... podemos tornar isto oficial, então?"

 _Oh-oh. Kanae e Chiori estão rindo._

"...Oficial? O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, se você é nosso pai, faz sentido que você seja o marido da nossa mãe!"

Ah, agora tudo faz sentido. _Sua malandrinha, era isto que você planejava desde o início!_ Estou rodeado por traidores que riem abertamente da lógica de Maria e do fato de que eu caí na armadilha de uma criança de sete anos de idade. Bem, o que eu posso fazer? Maria é tão adorável, esperta e desesperadora quanto a mãe...

"Você não deveria perder tempo, sabe... Mamãe é uma mulher muito bonita!"

"Hmmm... Ela é, não é?"

"Sim! E ela controla um território inteirinho!"

"Nossa, que impressionante!"

"E ela já teve dois filhos saudáveis!"

"Dois? Caramba!"

"E ela é uma ótima cozinheira!"

"Hm... isto é bom, eu suponho, mas eu não tenho muito apetite..."

"Eh? Mas ela... ela... ela faz um excelente carinho na cabeça!"

Eu não consigo mais me conter e a minha gargalhada se une à dos demais.

"Ok pequena, você me convenceu. Não tenho como recursar a perspectiva de excelentes carinhos na cabeça"

Sorrimos um para o outro, ignorando os gritos de incentivo ao nosso redor.

"Mamãe foi para a cozinha ajudar Taisho. Seja convincente, porque a mamãe está sendo boba"

 _"A mamãe está sendo boba"_. _Preciso guardar esta para mais tarde!_

Maria acaba de completar sete anos, mas me impressiona como poucos adultos conseguiram fazer. "...Você não faz nada pela metade, faz?"

A resposta dela foi rápida e precisa.

"Eu não seria filha da mamãe se eu fizesse!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Lamento pela demora! A meu favor, tenho a dizer que estou vivendo no meio de um canteiro de obras, então a vida está meio caótica no momento T_T**

 **EPÍLOGO**

"Vovó, me pega!"

Ah, lá vem a minha neta mais enérgica!

"Pandora, você sabe que a vovó não tem mais idade para-"

"Bobagem, Taira! Eu sempre terei idade suficiente para pegar minha neta no colo!" Eu acomodo a pequena espoleta sobre minhas pernas, já sabendo o que ela vai me pedir. É aquela época do ano de novo. Taira, meu filho mais novo, resignadamente sai da sala murmurando algo sobre teimosia e nos deixa a sós. Ele também sabe o que a filha dele vai me pedir, e como ele mesmo já cansou de ouvir a mesma história na infância, não pretende ouvi-la de novo.

"Vovó, me conta a história da princesa e do príncipe?"

"Hm, deixe-me ver... Como era, mesmo?" É claro que eu poderia conta-la até dormindo, tantas vezes já repeti a história, mas Pandora adora um pouco de drama. "Oh, sim! Era uma vez uma princesa profanada e um príncipe decaído-"

"É a minha história favorita!"

"Sim, sim. A minha também! Espera, onde eu estava?"

"A princesa estava machucada e só e o príncipe era desprezado e chamado de Monstro!"

"Ah, é verdade... Porém, a princesa era muita corajosa e o príncipe, na verdade, tinha um coração bondoso"

"Sim! Muito bondoso!"

Conforme eu reconto a história inúmeras vezes contada, minha mente relembra os preciosos momentos compartilhados. É aquela época do ano de novo, e ela sempre me deixa nostálgica.

"É verdade que eu tenho o sangue deles, vovó?"

"Sim, Pan. Você carrega um poderoso legado de grandes líderes. É uma grande responsabilidade e também um privilégio, portanto, não se esqueça de se dedicar aos seus estudos para valorizar o presente que eles nos deram"

"Awww, mas eu não gosto de estudar!"

"Pois saiba que há poucas décadas nenhuma menina tinha sequer a chance de desgostar de estudar. Simplesmente não éramos ensinadas, Pan. Se você não gosta, você experimentou, e isto, por si só, envolveu incontáveis sacrifícios para acontecer"

"Awww... tudo bem, vovó. Eu vou me dedicar mais. Mas é tão chato!"

Ela é tão parecida comigo que eu rio.

"Eu também achava chato, minha querida! Mas veja o exemplo da princesa: mesmo ferida e só, ela encontrou meios de transformar sua realidade. Você sabe como ela conseguiu isso?"

"Casando-se com um príncipe!"

"Não, Pandora! De onde você tirou essa ideia? Já sei, foi Hiou, não foi?" Aquele moleque gosta de me provocar! "A princesa estudou, Pandora. Estudou muito! Conhecimento é tudo, minha cara. O conhecimento nos liberta de prisões que éramos ignorantes demais para sequer saber que existiam antes de estudarmos!"

"Ai, já está você doutrinando a menina outra vez!"

"Vovô!"

A menina desce correndo do meu colo e se atira sobre o recém-chegado.

"Hiou, não alimente a mente de Pandora com bobagens!"

"Ela só tem cinco anos. Com cinco anos ela não precisa pensar em legados e responsabilidades"

Tsk, eu preferia quando ele era só um garoto inseguro que reclamava diariamente por haver herdado a altura da mãe e não do pai. Foi só crescer absurdamente de um dia para o outro, para se tornar confiante até demais.

 _Nossa, como eu o amo!_

"Venham, vou acompanha-las até em casa. Tome, aqui está sua bengala"

Não é que eu precise dela para andar; apenas é difícil me levantar e me sentar sem a ajuda dela. Só isso. Nada demais.

 _Quem eu estou tentando enganar?_

Caminhamos em silêncio por alguns metros, Pandora correndo à frente e cumprimentando pessoas a esmo. Apesar da idade avançada, Hiou não aparenta qualquer dificuldade de locomoção, o que não pode ser dito sobre mim. Bem, ter quatro filhos biológicos e dois adotivos realmente debilita uma mulher.

Meus olhos vagam pelas conhecidas construções: a escola, a enfermaria, os dormitórios. Há enfeites em toda parte, lembrando às pessoas que é tempo de celebrar o "Dia da Retomada" mais uma vez.

"É aquela época do ano de novo"

Hiou finalmente decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

"...Sim"

"Seu aniversário"

"Dia da Retomada, Hiou. Somente o Dia da Retomada importa"

Paramos no centro do pátio principal, onde estão as esculturas dos Grandes Líderes. Todos os dias eu faço este caminho, apenas para olhar para eles. Quando estou sozinha e com tempo, faço questão de parar diante de cada um e "conversar". Eu posso jurar que alguns deles me respondem.

"...Maria, por que você conta a história dos nossos pais como se fosse um conto de fadas?"

"Que pergunta boba, Hiou. Porque eles eram mágicos, não é óbvio?" Ele faz o som zombeteiro que sempre me irritava quando éramos jovens. "Falando sério, mamãe costumava me dizer que contos são poderosos. Eles carregam lições valiosas e exercem estranho fascínio nas pessoas. Então, eu imaginei que seria útil contar às crianças como se fosse uma fábula"

"Ahhh... suas técnicas de doutrinação se tornaram apuradas!"

Antes que eu pudesse dar voz à minha indignação, Pandora decide parar de correr em círculos e se posta diante das estátuas de Ren e Kyoko.

"O bisavô era bonitão, né vovó?"

"Sim, Pan. Ele era muito bonito"

"Mas a bisavó era tão comum!"

Enquanto Hiou gargalha, provavelmente pensando sobre a expressão que nossa mãe faria se ouvisse a própria bisneta dizer tais coisas, eu explico algo essencial para Pandora.

"Minha querida, a estátua dela não lhe faz justiça. Não há no mundo artista capaz de captar a inteligência de seus olhos, nem a pureza de seu coração. Sua bisavó foi a mulher mais extraordinária que eu já conheci. Ela era obstinada, mas doce. Implacável, mas gentil. Não houve um erro neste mundo que ela não tenha tentado corrigir, e mesmo depois de ter feito tanto, ela ainda partiu dizendo que gostaria de..."

Eu não consigo continuar a falar.

"Ela gostaria de ter feito mais. Estas foram as últimas palavras da sua bisavó, Pandora. Vovó Maria e eu herdamos o diário no qual ela anotava todos os planos que ela tinha para desenvolver Kyoto, e até hoje nós o usamos como guia quando temos dúvidas quanto ao que fazer. Agora que penso nisso, acho que ela se tornou particularmente empenhada depois que seu bisavô morreu. Talvez ela estivesse se esforçando também por ele, já que Ren foi o maior jurista que tivemos"

Pandora volta os curiosos olhos para as duas estátuas e parece em solene contemplação. Eu aproveito a distração da menina para secar meus olhos, enquanto Hiou me conforta com a mão em meu ombro.

"Bisavó, me desculpa por ter dito que a senhora era comum!"

Após alguns momentos apontando para as estátuas e contando (mais uma vez) as histórias de Kanae, Chiori, Kuu e Lory, nós percorremos o restante do caminho e finalmente estamos em casa. Hiou se mudou para a minha residência com a esposa e o filho mais novo desde que meu marido faleceu. Ele diz que é por conta da comida horrível que a esposa dele prepara, mas todos sabemos que é para cuidar de mim.

Ele passou o dia todo querendo me fazer uma pergunta, então eu fico aliviada quando ele finalmente a faz.

"Você acha que... nós vamos vê-los de novo?"

 _Ah, **esta** pergunta, huh?_

"Eu realmente não sei, irmão" Ele parece desapontado por um segundo, mas logo se anima com o resto da minha resposta. "Mas se houver uma chance de nos reencontrarmos, por mais improvável que ela seja..."

"Sim... sem dúvidas, papai e mamãe darão um jeito de fazer acontecer!"

Naquele dia, eu adormeci com um sorriso no rosto, embalada pelas lembranças das pessoas incríveis que me cercaram. Eu pude sentir nitidamente o beijo de boa noite de minha mãe e o som morno da voz de meu pai. Naquela noite, eu não senti as dores de sempre, e quando eu abri meus olhos novamente, sorri para os rostos familiares que me saudavam e corri para os braços abertos que me aguardavam.

 _Estávamos certos, Hiou!_

 **A/N – Eu chorei feito criança escrevendo este epílogo. Ele fazia parte dos capítulos trágicos que eu não consegui escrever, mas enquanto os capítulos me incomodavam, incomodava-me abrir mão deste epílogo. Portanto, aqui está ele!**

 **Eu não tenho palavras para descrever quão grata eu sou pelo incentivo que recebi de tod s vocês. Foi um exercício difícil escrever uma fic dark, mas vocês tornaram a jornada menos turbulenta. Obrigada do fundo do meu coração!**


End file.
